Mirage
by Narutochica
Summary: When Sakura sees Sasuke cheating on her on their wedding day, Itachi gives her a lifechanging choice. Either she stays in Konoha and be exploited by Sasuke to 'revive' his clan or join the Akatsuki where her skills would be appreciated more. ItaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it's me again. I promised a Sakura story, so here it is! I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san owns it. Oh, yeah, and Long Live Deidara! (I love him so much, yeah) The poem belongs to me. If it is similar to another poem, then it is merely a coincidence. It's called "Mirage", by the way.

**A New Beginning **

Expectant leaf-green eyes fell on the great oak doors of the Fire Temple. The murmurs of dozens of guests filled the great room as they waited patiently for the ceremony to start.

All was well; Those words kept repeating themselves in the eighteen year old pink-haired kunoichi's mind as she stood unseen atop a dark balcony that jutted over the altar.

A wedding was taking place; that was the rumor that had passed from person to person around Konoha. A rumor of an unforseen wedding between the forgiven traitor Uchiha Sasuke, and the Godaime Hokage's young, beloved apprentice, Haruno Sakura. The young women of Konoha soon ignored it, saying with thin lips and upturned noses that such a marriage was unlikely to take place.

A scandal, they hissed with faces that held ugly masks of pure envy. It would be a scandal for the Uchiha Prodigy to give his hand to one so unworthy as Sakura, the same Saskura whom they said wanted him for his inheritance.

_Jealousy is one of the most ugly things in the world, _Sakura reminded herself whenever she was given a hostile look by one of these women. She had stood by Sasuke when he was brought back, weak and close to death; slaving over a hot stove to get him back to health, nursing his wounds, providing the friendship these same women deprived him of when he needed it most.

And through her loving care, Sasuke had grown back into the formidable man Konoha had once seen him as. That was when everyone started to love him again, pushing forward to gain his attention, and leaving her in the dark once more.

The day came when he had finally extended his hand to her, asking her to help him fulfill his promise to the Uchiha Clan.

"_Together we will revive the clan...you and me...we will rebuild what was destroyed, and it will be ours alone...Sakura, you are my one and only love, you are the one out of all that I choose to stand beside me as my dreams come true..."_ His words had touched her heart to the extent that it felt like breaking from the amount of love she felt for him .

Yet, lurking beneath her feelings of joy, sliding and floating like a leaf in the wind on a night cloaked in utter darkness, a feeling of hurt resided. The hurt which manifested itself as the suspicion that Sasuke wanted her only for her body; her ability to give birth, to bring forth a new life that was Sasuke's plan for their future.

Tonight, in the security of his mansion Sasuke's plan for the Uchiha clan's future would hopefully blossom within her womb. _He loves me...he is not using me...he wants me to support him...I love him...he wants me to help him make his dreams come true...and my dream is for that to happen..._

Tearing her eyes away from the doorway she had hoped to see her groom walk through, Sakura gazed down at the crowd of family, friends, and citizens who had come to witness the ceremony. She couldn't help smiling at the sight of her best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, the number one unpredictable ninja.

Dressed in a three-piece suit, the hyperactive blond was showing off to Kiba the trick flower he was wearing on his bow. When Kiba growled as a stream of water flew out of the flower and hit him in the eye, Shino sighed and leaned back in his chair while Hinata gazed serenely at the blond, a blush tinting her already rosy cheeks as she absentmindedly petted a grown-up Akamaru.

_Oh Hinata...I wish Naruto would notice you...you try so hard for him..._

She turned her gaze to her close friend Ino, who was fussing over Choji's hair. Ino had discovered she had feelings for the now-muscular Choji. Now the both of them were inseparable, snacking out on potato chips all the time. Luckily, Ino still retained her beautiful figure.

Shikamaru was holding hands with Temari, all the while shooting nervous glances at her brothers Gaara and Kankuro, who were sitting in the pew right behind him to make sure he didn't touch her anywhere above (or below) the waist. Sakura nearly laughed when she saw the way they were breathing down the chuunin's neck.

_Poor Shikamaru...but you have Temari now, ne?_

Neji and Lee were talking quietly to each other, while Tenten watched Neji rather sadly out of the corner of her eye as she spoke to Anko.

_Tenten...Neji is blind to you all the time...you really should just confess your feelings to him..._

The other senseis were grouped together, chatting lightly amongst themselves. Kakashi, her old teacher was ignoring Gai's hearty conversation and watching the huge doors just as she had done a few moments earlier. Kakashi nearly fainted when she told him about her and Sasuke. He thought, in his opinion, that eighteen was too young to marry.

Tsunade was waiting at the altar. Sakura had asked her mentor to marry her and Sasuke, and she readily agreed.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura whirled around, then relaxed as the petite form of the Hyuuga heiress stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh...Hinata-chan...why aren't you down there?"

Hinata nervously hugged herself with gloved hands. "I-I was worried a-about you. S-Sasuke-san has not arrived y-yet..."

Sakura smiled. "Hinata-chan...you worry too much about others...I'm fine..."

The heiress gave her a suspicious look that made her know she didn't believe a word she said. Sakura held her breath, hoping Hinata wouldn't voice her suspicions.

Fortunately for her, Hinata was understanding enough not to push the matter. Instead, she nodded and turned away.

"O-okay S-Sakura-chan...sorry for disturbing you...If you n-need any h-help...t-tell me...p-please..." She hurried away, glancing over her shoulder before she left.

Sakura sighed and glanced at the doors again, almost expecting her betrothed to burst through them and sweep her up in his strong arms, but all she saw was cold, hard wood.

"I suppose I should go to look for him...he might be having some trouble..." Gathering up folds of her snow-white dress, she slipped out the temple through a back door and started off toward the Uchiha manor, where she knew Sasuke would be getting ready.

Only once she paused to stare up at the white-grey sky, letting the smoky shapes of light clouds fill her mind. _Red-stained clouds...swimming across an endless night...mirrors the bloodshed...as shinobi fight... _The poem she had learned while still in the ninja academy replayed itself over and over again in her head like a broken record. It was called "Mirage."

A flash of red caught her eye; she swiftly turned to seek it out. _A red cloud...?_

The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head, ridding her mind of all thoughts that concerned clouds. Wherever she went, she would think about red clouds. In her dreams, in her nightmares...the red clouds haunted her. She couldn't help wondering where she had seen them before; it may have been a trick her mind was playing on her.

Her mind cleared, Sakura turned a corner and walked down a long road toward the Uchiha compound. Ignoring the stares from people around her, she stood at the gate and took a deep breath before pushing it open as softly as she could.

The tiny spray of pink cherry blossoms that was fixed to her low collar fluttered in the breeze. Holding it to her chest firmly, the anxious bride-to-be walked up to the Main House and stood on the doorstep, suddenly feeling shy.

_Just knock Sakura...of course he won't mind seeing you...he loves you, remember...? _Her inner self encouraged. Ever since Sasuke proposed to her, the kunoichi became meek and submissive, a mere shadow of her strong, fotmer self.

She knocked and waited patiently. _I hope he won't be angry...he's been acting weird lately..._

Kakashi always asked her whether or not she was all right with her relationship with the Uchiha. Just like Hinata, he never seemed to be believe her when she answered back with a chipper "yes!"

It was clear that they didn't approve of the wedding; they only murmured a congratulations and hurried away to get over the sudden news.

Though she could sense Sasuke's chakra inside the house, he didn't come to the door.

_That's strange...he usually comes right after the first knock... _

Swallowing her fear, she knocked again, louder this time.

Still no answer.

Worried, Sakura turned the knob. To her surprise the door creaked open, squeaking on it's unoiled hinges.

"Sasuke?" She called out softly. He didn't respond.

She carefully closed the door behind her then stood there in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. Being in Sasuke's clan house always made her feel depressed. Knowing that it was the place where the entire Uchiha clan was slaughtered ruined the beauty of the compound's interior.

_What was that? _

For a brief second she thought she heard Sasuke's voice from upstairs.

_Who would he be talking to?_

Sakura hesitantly placed her hand on the banister, then slowly began to walk up the stairs to investigate. A little voice inside her told her to hide her chakra scent. She had no idea why she did so; it was more like a hidden instinct.

A rather audible grunt was heard from the direction of Sasuke's room. Worried that Sasuke hurt himself, she crept toward his open door and peered in.

Sakura felt her heart literally break at the sight before her eyes.

Sasuke...her beloved Sasuke...holding another in his arms. A different woman; one whom she recognized to be a heiress from a powerful clan. Sweat adorned their bodies as Sasuke began thrusting in and out, too engrossed in his unchecked lovemaking to notice the tearful leaf-green eyes of his bride-to-be as she watched, trying with all her might to make the vision disappear as if it were a nightmare.

Sasuke's deep grunts...the woman's moan of pleasure as she arched her back...her sapphire blue eyes as she gazed sweetly into Sasuke's onyx eyes...and their mingled cries of ecstacy when they climaxed as one...

_No...It's not real...he didn't do that...he loves me...loves me..._

The kunoichi turned and walked quietly down the stairs, her white sandals clicking on the wooden floor when she got to the landing. Yanking open the squeaky front door, she walked slowly to the gate and slipped through.

And there she stayed; standing up in front of the gates and staring at the clouds, which flew overhead free and uncaring. Tears ran down her cheeks as she wondered how their love had come to this.

_Red-stained clouds_

_Swimming across an endless night_

_Mirrors the bloodshed_

_As shinobi fight._

_Within the darkness_

_Hurt and pain lies_

_A betrayal of love_

_As the lover dies_

_Now I know why Shikamaru wanted to be like a cloud...to escape life and float along, without the burden of pain and suffering that ails us all...I feel like dying...I may as well end my life right now..._

"Sakura?" Kakashi stepped in front of her and lay a hesitant hand on her shoulder, unsure of how to comfort his favorite student. He always had a vague idea of what was happening with Sasuke; now he regretted not telling the little kunoichi his suspicions. He cursed himself for not stopping her from leaving.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura wiped her face with the back of one hand. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Sakura..."

"Please..." She tugged on the front of his flak jacket and buried her face in his chest. "F-forgive me for not l-listening to you...I was blind to those who cared for m-e...a-all this time...I should h-have followed your ad...advice and w-waited longer...before g-getting...en...engaged...I-I'm sorry..."

As he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her frail body, he couldn't help wondering how such a strong woman had became so fragile, like porcelain.

_She became strong for Sasuke...she breathed for Sasuke...she lived for Sasuke...and he has crushed her heart...If only I was brave enough to intervene...my dear Sakura would not have come to this...I'm the one who should be apologizing... _

A curtain on the second floor window of the Uchiha mansion shifted as a familiar face glared angrily at them. Kakashi shot a disapproving look at his former student.

_Oh Sasuke...you've really done it now..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Sasuke watched from a window as his betrothed fled the house, sobbing into her hands. He knew how much it hurt her, but Sakura had shyly refused to have sex, saying over and over again that she wasn't ready. He still intended to marry her...only, if she was somehow unable to produce a child he would also have a blood lined mistress to produce powerful heirs for his clan. Having a mistress was illegal in Konoha, but he was desperate to revive his clan.

_It's all for the best, Sakura...I'll still marry you when you come back to me..._

The Uchiha was certain. She would come back to him. Sakura would be the kind of wife who would do whatever he wanted. Not to mention that she would be an excellent teacher for his children, whether she was or wasn't their natural mother.

_She'll come back to me...like she always does...I'll make sure of it..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Back at the Fire temple, the impatient guests were out of their seats, milling about as a way to pass the time. Ever since the bride was reported to have gone missing, they began to wonder whether they should stay and wait for Sakura, or go out and look for her.

The giant double doors flew open, and everyone craned their heads to see who it was.

Kakashi walked steadily through the crowd, ignoring the questions that pummeled him from all sides. He stepped calmly over to the altar and bent over the microphone.

The entire room fell silent. Desperate eyes implored the Jounin to go on with what he had to say.

"Sakura regrets this outcome, but...there will be no wedding today." shocked gasps filled the room as Kakashi turned and whispered urgently in Tsunade's ear the details of Sakura's latest encounter with her fiancee.

The Hokage nodded, her face calm. Being the Hokage, she must set an example and not lose her temper in public. Though she was calm on the outside, she was enraged and hurt at the same time.

Sakura was like a daughter to her; it hurt her to hear that such a thing happened to her apprentice.

While Kakashi was attempting to get the guests to quiet down, she struggled to keep herself under control. She didn't notice her hands were clenched until Shizune pointed out the blood that seeped out of the cuts she dug in her skin.

_I knew something was wrong with that Uchiha teme...all he wanted to do was use my child for...for breeding stock! I may just kill him and hide his body in a shallow ditch...and I don't care if Sakura wants him alive...the farther she is away from him, the better..._

"Granny Tsunade? Is something wrong? You look all tense..." Tsunade turned and looked wistfully into the kind blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. _Why couldn't Sakura have chosen Naruto? Naruto would have treasured her... _

Yet in the back of her mind she knew things would not have worked out between them. Sakura and Naruto getting married was the greatest possible thing she could hope for; when her apprentice announced she was marrying Sasuke, she nearly flipped out.

"Naruto...it's fine..." She had no intention of telling Naruto what happened between his teammates yet. He would have challenged Sasuke to a battle the next time he saw the raven-haired chuunin.

_Uchiha Sasuke...beware...cross my path and I will rip you apart...I can promise you that..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the cherry blossom tree. The silky cloth of her wedding dress scrunched uncomfortably against the flat rock she was sitting on.

Kakashi-sensei once told her that everyone needed their own space to think, or relax. The tiny spring surrounded by cherry blossom trees and wild flowers was such a spot for her. For the first time, the little oasis did nothing to help her solve her problems.

Frustrated, the pink-haired kunoichi kicked a rock into the clear water and watched as it made ripples across the surface.

_I should have known...I'm still the naive little girl that Sasuke resented so much...he wanted me only for my body...and nothing else...I've wasted ten whole years of my life just obsessing over him...and for what? A broken heart...huh...now I know how Naruto must have felt when I ignored him all these years...I deserve this..._

A low voice snapped her right out of her thoughts.

"You know...sulking won't make your situation any better..." Sakura looked up, her eyes meeting with red clouds once more. The clouds were on a midnight black robe, the usual attire for the group of missing-nin that called themselves the Akatsuki. She slowly moved her eyes up the length of his body and saw a hat with beige strips hanging off the inside of the brim.

Blood-red eyes stared coolly back at her as the bell on the edge of his hat began chiming in the wind.

"_Itachi..._" she breathed, stunned at seeing him in Konoha. The said man casually tossed of his hat, revealing shoulder-length black hair and an attractive face with two odd lines on either side of his nose. He leaned lazily against a tree.

"I heard my baby brother was getting married, so I decided to pass through. However..." His eyes gleamed maliciously. "I didn't expect to see his little bride out here...alone...in the woods. What might you be doing here?"

Sakura resisted the urge to punch her fist into the ground. That would have been a stupid thing to do, considering the fact that they were in a forest full of huge trees that could just topple over.

She forced herself to remain calm. The rogue leaf-nin did not seem to want to harm her at the moment. And she also didn't want him to sense her fear.

"I am _not _marrying your stupid brother okay? I'm not going to sit here and play twenty questions with you so just go home and leave me alone."

To her utter dismay the Uchiha ignored her words and closer until he was only a few feet in front of her.

"I know you," he said after a few seconds. "You're his teammate...the one who obsesses over him too much." When Sakura didn't reply he went on. "Why bother with him in the first place? Why not just leave the village and be done with it?"

"Even if he is a jerk, I still care about him and Konoha. I can never leave them."

"Hn." Itachi turned and began walking away, leaving a puzzled Sakura.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going!? You can't just waltz in and out of Konoha like you own the place." She stood up and prepared for an attack.

"Save your breath Sa-ku-ra," he stretched her name out teasingly. "You're a waste of time. You are nothing like the 'formidable kunoichi' I've been hearing talk about."

Her temper flared and before she knew it she standing right in front him. "It's all the fault of your brother! He's the one who made me like this! In fact, if _you _hadn't gone on a killing spree, Sasuke wouldn't have left, and this never would have happened!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why blame me when you were the one who followed after him like a lap dog, wiping his ass with a silk cloth whenever he felt like it?" Sakura stared at him, finding truth in his words.

"You set yourself up for heartbreak the moment you fell for my brother. Do yourself a favor and leave. You only stayed in Konoha in the hopes _he _would come back."

"But..." _How does he know so much about me? Am I that easy to read?_

"Hn? The only way you can develop as a ninja is if you leave the security of this village. All Konoha did was hold me back. There are people out there who have better use for your unique skills. Don't waste them."

Sakura stared breathlessly after him. He was right; as long as she stayed close to Sasuke, he would only hurt her more and more. Yet, if she left the village, she would be free improve her skills and live independently. Itachi kept walking until he faded from view.

As he left the young kunoichi standing there, Itachi couldn't help thinking that he got through to her.

_Yes..._ He thought. _Given her state of mind at the moment, this should be easy._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura yanked off her wedding dress, uncaring as to whether or not she ripped the soft fabric. She carried it to her backyard and stomped it into the ground, hardly noticing she was wearing nothing but knickers and a sports bra in the cold autumn air.

Right after she spoke to Itachi, she returned home to get her most important possessions. She hadn't even alerted the Hokage that Itachi was in the village.

Unsatisfied with just getting the dress dirty, she piled several handfuls of dry grass on it and fumbled for a match, being unable to manage a simple flame jutsu at the moment.

Holding her breath in anticipation, she struck a flame and watched it for a second, it's flickering so weak it would snuff out if the smallest gust of blew across it.

Leaf-green eyes hard with determination, she dropped the match and the flame flared upward, fueled by the fragile cloth that made up her dress. The white fabric smoked, then was gradually charred black. It was like watching her love for Sasuke go up in flames, flames that would never cease to burn. The more the flames burned, the more she felt her old, strong self return.

The last part of the dress that she saw before it was completely gone was the little spray of cherry blossoms that Sasuke had given her himself, saying that it was right for a cherry blossom to wear her namesake in some way. He was the one who had fixed it to her dress, as he told her about all the things they would do together as a couple.

It was all too good to be true.

"Sakura-chan...what is the meaning of this?" She didn't even have to turn around to know it was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...I had no choice." She turned to glance at her teammate, her eyes devoid of emotion.

"But...you...what happened?" Naruto's voice sounded desperate. Her heart clenched at the pain that was so evident in his voice. Nevertheless, she kept up her emotionless mask.

"How long were you here?"

"I was here the second you set fire to your dress. But that's not the point!" He was yelling now, frustrated that one of his closest friends was hiding things from him.

"We are teammates! No matter what, we always help each other!" Sakura didn't reply.

His voice softened to a pleading tone. "Please Sakura-chan...let me help you...I dont't want you to isolate yourself like Sasuke-teme did. Please..."

Sakura tore her gaze away from the charred remains of her once-loved wedding dress.

"Naruto-kun...I don't want to talk right now...just leave me alone for now." She turned back to the pile of ashes on the ground. It was obvious that Kakashi hadn't told him about what happened with Sasuke.

Behind her Naruto sighed. "Sakura-chan...remember that we're all here for you...please...don't go down the same road Sasuke did." A second later his chakra scent disappeared as he jumped her fence and ran off.

_I'm sorry Naruto..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura dumped her essential belongings in her rucksack and lay the letters she had written on her desk. One she had addressed to Konoha, the others addressed to Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Ino.

Her Leaf headband was tied securely around her neck; she couldn't bear to part with it.

Turning off the lamp, she was about to leave through the open door when she remembered something. Plucking the engagement ring off her finger, she placed it on the desk next to Sasuke's letter. The ANBU would eventually find the letters when they searched her room next morning, so she knew her friends would get them. _I wonder...will I ever return? Would Konoha forgive me for my decision? _

She jumped out the window and landed lightly on the sidewalk, making sure to creep along the shadowy walls of buildings to prevent herself from being seen.

Once she jumped the village gates, she headed toward her secret spot, hoping she would be able to figure out her own plans for the future while there.

The sight of the peaceful little spring calmed her swiftly beating heart down. The sight of a dark figure standing on the other side of it made her heartbeat increase tenfold. _Itachi...?_

She stopped uncertainly across from him. "Itachi. I thought you were gone by now..."

Itachi folded his arms and looked down at her. "You decided to leave?"

Sakura nodded, suddenly feeling unable to speak.

Itachi's blood-red eyes narrowed. "Did you figure out where you wanted to go?"

She hesitantly shook her head.

Itachi nodded. "Come on then." He began to walk away.

"Wh-what?" She stayed rooted to the spot, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

"Sakura..." The Uchiha turned his head slightly to look back at her with one eye. "Remember what I said a few hours ago...about how your skills could be put to better use?" She nodded, realizing what he was getting at. _The Akatsuki...he wants me heal them..._

"You have nothing else to do, nowhere else to go...you may as well come with me." He waited patiently as she took a few nervous steps forward to stand next to him.

Looking into his red eyes, she felt a flicker of trust toward the Akatsuki. The kind of trust she once had toward Sasuke.

"Fine. I'll go." Inside, for the first time in years her heart was bursting with excitement, excitement for looking forward to something other than Sasuke. And that something was a new life.

Side by side, the shinobi and the kunoichi disappeared into the night, never looking back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh dear...I have a lot of explaining to do...okay, here's another one of my horrible excuses for not updating on the other stories.

Akatsuki's Sunshine is the most problematic for me, so when I got writer's block on that one, I suddenly had inspiration for this story. I had already promised on my profile to write a Sakura story because I don't like her that much.

However, looking back on things, though many people hate Sakura, Sakura is the one person who stayed by Sasuke's side. In the actual manga and anime, Sakura is not that bad a character, is she? However, the reason why I dislike her is because she is such an easy character to turn mean and bitchy. So I set myself a challenge. I decided to write a new story about Sakura, an unbiased one at that.

In other words, this story will NOT have any Sakura bashing in it. In this story, I will put as much heart into writing about Sakura as I do with Hinata. (Hinata's my favourite character.)

So, here's the Sakura-Itachi story I promised. And for readers of my other stories, I'm very sorry for being late but if I didn't start on this now, I would never have started on it at all.

Thanks so much, and PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS(Please)

Your humble friend,

Narutochica :)


	2. Akatsuki

**Akatsuki**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own a whole lot of Naruto merchandise. I am a Naruto geek.

Tsunade sighed audibly as she stared at the clear glass of sake on her desk. Ever since Kakashi relayed Sakura's message about the wedding being cancelled, she hadn't even touched a drink, a feat remarkable in itself.

Feeling impatient, the Gondaime Hokage tapped her finger to the sound of her wall clock's ticking. She acutely noticed the sake splashing slightly at each tap, but did not dwell on it. Sighing again, she pulled a pile of overdue paperwork out from under her desk and began filling out forms. She had to do something. Anything. As long as it kept her from stomping to the Uchiha compound and killing Sasuke in cold blood.

Cursing briefly when she realized she was writing with an empty pen, she tossed it aside and dug through her messy drawers for another. By the time she _did _find a replacement pen, she had already lost interest in her paperwork. Fists clenched in frustration, she leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the desk. Her brow creased with worry as she pictured the disturbing way her apprentice reacted to Sasuke's betrayal.

A few hours ago, Kakashi, with a determined Naruto in tow told her earlier how Sakura said she was going home to rest, although he knew she went to the forest to collect her thoughts. She also noticed how he said it in a way that didn't alert the blond ninja as to why she cancelled the wedding, though he pestered him constantly about it. Tsunade assumed her apprentice would not desire company for a while, so didn't bother to look for her. Solitude was a normal reaction for heartbreak; that she knew all too well.

It was Naruto's news, when he came running into her office a mere hour ago that really disturbed her.

_That dress...I remember how she used to stare at it for hours on end...no doubt fantasizing about her dream wedding...I never knew that she could be driven to actually destroy it...maybe it was something she needed to do to free herself... _

* * *

"_Tsunade Shihan!"_ _A pink-haired woman called out, dragging Sasuke behind her._

"_Hm? Yes, Sakura-chan?" Tsunade glanced up from her work to look at her beloved apprentice. She was wearing a radiant smile, while the usually stoic Uchiha smirked instead of wearing his trademark scowl._

"_Guess what?" Sakura giggled as if she could hardly contain herself. Tsunade just stared at her dumbly. _I've never seen her this excited before...she's acting like a foolish little child...

"_What, did you see Kakashi's face?" She asked, mildly interested._

"_No! I gave that up as a hopeless cause a long time ago," she beamed._

"_Right, right, how silly of me for asking," Tsunade said dryly. "Now just tell me before I throw you __**both**__ out for wasting my time."_

"_It's not as if you were actually _doing _any work." Her pink haired apprentice pointed out._

"_That's not the point. So out with it already!" _Damn I need my sake right now... _She poured herself a glass and took a big sip, nodding in satisfaction._

"_Well...,"She glanced at Sasuke and smiled at him. "Sasuke-kun and I...are getting married!" she burst out._

_FWOOSH!_

_Tsunade choked and spat out her mouthful of sake, managing to thoroughly drench the newly engaged couple in the clear liquid. _

"_What!?" she asked, not even bothering to apologize. "When the hell did this happen!? Sakura, why didn't you consult me first?"_

"_Tsunade Shihan, I do not need your permission to marry him. I...I thought you would be happy for me!" Sakura's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Sasuke put a comforting arm around her shoulders._

"_N...no...it's not that...it's just...this is so sudden..." The Gondaime cut herself off as she saw how upset her apprentice was. _

"_You...you don't want me to marry Sasuke-kun...just because he left the village...I thought you were on our side, Shihan...I thought you weren't like everyone else..."_

"_Sakura-chan, I never said..."_

"_Come on Sakura," Sasuke broke in, guiding her out the room. " Let's get out of here..." Though Sakura couldn't see it, he was smirking almost triumphantly. Tsunade glowered at him. _

I get it now...he wants us to fight...just so he could get closer to her... _Suddenly her mind began spinning as soon as it hit her. _

_Sakura was engaged...she would be marrying the Uchiha soon... and no longer would she be the strong, adorable apprentice Tsunade had come to know and love. She would be trapped as soon as they exchanged their vows...Sasuke would crush her strong spirit bit by bit until there was nothing left but a shadow of her former self. A shadow that loved him, yet would be a mere slave that bore his children and did whatever he bid._

But then, that's what she's always wanted, right? Why won't she marry Naruto, dammit?

_Later that evening Sakura came by again, this time without Sasuke. Her long hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and she was wearing a green yukata with a bright pattern of birds and cherry blossoms._

"_Tsunade Shishou?" She called quietly, poking her head through the door._

"_Mm?" The Hokage replied. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her apprentice at the moment. She felt hurt that Sakura would immediately think she was openly hostile toward Sasuke because of the choices he made._

"_Um...look, I didn't mean to yell at you like that earlier." Her apprentice said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she sat down nervously across from her._

"_I know."_

"_And...I just want to make clear...that I've always loved Sasuke-kun..."_

"_I know." Not once did she glance up from her paperwork._

"_I also love you...like a daughter... but you can't stop me from being with Sasuke..."_

"_...I ...I know that as well, Sakura. If you want to marry Sasuke, no one can stop you. I hope you two have a good life together, and I wish you luck as well." She kept her eyes on her paperwork. If she was going to lose her apprentice, she might as well act decent about it. It didn't mean she couldn't show her how unhappy she was, though._

_Sakura sensed her mentor's answer was an indication for her to leave. It was also a sort of farewell, an acknowledgment of the fact that things would never be the same between them again. Even so, she didn't feel like letting go yet._

"_Please...Tsunade Shihan?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I was wondering...if you would like to marry me and Sasuke-kun." Sakura held her breath, hoping to make up with her mentor by offering her the privilege. _

Do I want to do this? I would practically be handing her over to the teme to be used...if this doesn't work out I'll be the one living with the guilt for the rest of my life...

_For the first time she looked at her apprentice, taking in the pleading expression on her face. Those big, green eyes truly looked apologetic and determined at the same time._

Sasuke is getting to her already...the Sakura I know would never have apologized so readily...and neither would she have went behind my back and accepted the Uchiha teme without asking me first...and she most certainly would not have chosen Sasuke's word over mine...what use is it now to object?

"_Yes." She said simply. She still did not give her student the benefit of smiling at her, but only gave her a curt nod as she left the room, looking sadder than ever._

I'm sorry, Sakura...but if you truly want to be happy with Sasuke...you must cut your ties with the rest of us...it's all for the best...

* * *

"That's it." Tsunade swung her legs off the desk. Holding her keys firmly between her teeth as she tugged on a jacket, she thought about what she must do. 

A Hokage's role was to support her village. That meant any and every individual. That said, she locked her office and stalked off in the direction of Sakura's apartment, ignoring any greetings from passing villagers.

Now that Sasuke was out of the picture, there was no way in hell she was going to let her apprentice sulk and cry her eyes out on her bed. No; she would never let all those years of emotional training go to waste. With that thought firmly embedded in her mind, Tsunade went out with a new goal; to bring back the old Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura glanced quickly at the emotionless face of Itachi, then averted her eyes to the path ahead of them. Five hours had elapsed since she left Konoha with him, and they hadn't spoken at all.

Naturally, she was curious about the older brother of her ex. So, through sidelong glances she observed him. She couldn't help thinking of how much he looked like his younger brother. They had the same eyes, the same color hair...yet Itachi's face seemed to hold a lot more _maturity, _more maturity than Sasuke's ever held.

_They even walk differently, _she thought, looking down shyly.

Sasuke, being a rather vain loner of a man, always slouched slightly while walking, hands in his pockets. He held an uncaring, superior expression on his face whenever he did this, and walked slowly in an unhurried manner.

Itachi, on the other hand never slouched. Back straight as a board, he walked with swift, even steps, never faltering in stride. Yes; even his way of _walking _had an air of sophistication Sasuke's never had.

But an annoying habit that _both _brothers shared was a total lack of sociability. Being a person that liked to talk, Sakura could never keep quiet for long. Hoping to start a conversation, she decided to break the silence.

"Itachi...san. Where are we going?" she asked pleasantly. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes. _Do you seriously think that 'oh, I'm so happy I'm not emo' voice is going to work?_

_It was either this _or _the emo voice. Shut up!_

Itachi barely looked at her.

"Hn. I prefer that you call me by name _without _the suffix," he said monotonously.

"Okay, fine then. Itachi, where are we going?" she repeated in the same pleasant tone.

_The emo voice would have worked better..._

"Stop acting like that. It's annoying."

Sakura gaped at him. _Sasuke said something like that the day we became genin..._

"Um..."

"If you want to join Akatsuki, you will have to learn how to hide your emotions. Pretending to act happy and chipper is the worst tactic anyone can think of."

"Sorry." She redirected her gaze at the ground and fell silent, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her. Sasuke had been mad at her before, and it wasn't a particularly enjoyable experience. She didn't know if Itachi was the same way.

* * *

"_Hiro-kun! I have a little surprise for you!" Sakura giggled as she led her blindfolded cousin across the living room and up the stairs. She had ambushed and blindfolded him as soon as he walked through the front door._

"_Can I look now?" He asked in a pleading voice. It was her younger cousin Hiro's birthday, and she had organized a surprise party for him with various family and friends. They were at her parents' house. _

_Though he was two years younger than her, he could easily pass of as another eighteen year old._

_He was sixteen, but also a good foot taller than her._ _He was also her favorite cousin, since he always sought advice from her and was looking for a career as a medical ninja._

"_Nope!" She answered, torturing the anxious teenager. _

_When they got to the top of the stairs she pushed him down the hallway until they reached a large, wooden door with mosquito netting on it. Opening it, she steered him through on to a balcony._

"_Sakura nee-chan? Are we outside?"_

_Instead of answering, she yanked the blindfold off at precisely the same time their relatives shouted a loud "Happy Birthday!" scaring the poor boy so out of his wits that he fainted._

_It was later that evening, when the party was over that they were standing on the front porch, talking about the night's events. _

"_Th-thank you so much, Sakura nee-chan. Y-you don't know how much this meant to me," he said, looking like he was about to cry from happiness._

"_It was nothing, otouto." She pecked him lightly on the cheek and hugged him, then skipped off toward Sasuke's apartment. _

_Before she could even knock the door was swung open by an angry Sasuke, eyes blazing red. _

_Without saying a word he yanked her inside and shoved her roughly to the floor._

"_S-Sasuke-kun, what-" She was cut off as Sasuke's merciless lips crashed down on hers. Stunned, she lay there for a few seconds and let him ravage her sore lips._

_As soon as his tongue penetrated her mouth she pushed him off, fearful of him for the first time in years. _

"_Wh...why...?" She began, panting heavily. With a grunt of effort she braced herself against an umbrella stand and stood up. _

"_Who was that man?" Sasuke backed her against the wall, his eyes glowing like blood in the dark. _

"_Wh-what are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused. The only answer she received was a sharp slap in the face. _

_Though she was trembling, she stood her ground, half afraid, half angry. _

"_Don't lie to me, bitch," he said, seizing her tightly by the jaw and forcing her to look at him. "I saw you..." Two of his fingers dug painfully into her throat._

"_I don't get it..." She struggled feebly, hurt that the one she loved struck her. _

"_Hn." Sasuke let go of her and stepped back as she crouched, rubbing her neck. _

"_I thought you were my girlfriend...if you were loyal you wouldn't have pushed me away." He crossed his arms and looked away, disgust written clearly on his face. _

_With a jolt she realized he was referring to her not-so-little cousin. Worried that he would disown her, she stood and slowly uncrossed his arms, tears running down her face. _

"_He was only my younger cousin, Sasuke-kun...it was just a kiss good-bye...honest," she said softly, her arms encircling his waist. Please...don't hate me for this," she begged, burying her face in his broad chest. _

_Sasuke looked down at the sobbing woman and smirked. Apologizing when she wasn't the one at fault. How pathetic. _Still, she is rather adorable when she's like this, _he thought as he wrapped his arms around her. Her sobs slowed, then completely stopped._

"_I didn't want to hit you, but you forced me." He said in an apologetic tone. "I just don't want see you kissing another man...It's for your own good." He added when a look of rebellion crossed her face for a second._

"_Y-yes, Sasuke...," she said softly, not questioning his behavior. She just loved him too much._

"_Good. Now, Blossom," he said, using his nickname for her. "How about we go upstairs and have some...fun," he continued, slipping his hand under her shirt and fingering her bra strap._

_Sakura nodded, though she felt too tired for 'fun'. _He's a bit rough around the edges...but maybe I can change him for the better, _she thought as she followed him upstairs. He never hit her again after that, although he still hated it when she was around men, even her own relatives._

_

* * *

_

_I was so stupid in those days...I did whatever he said without question. Like I was his dog. At least it's over, _she thought with another sidelong glance at Itachi. _And his rogue brother just gave me a chance to start over fresh, without restraint...how ironic..._

"You should not have apologized."

"What?" she looked up at the older Uchiha. His face was barely visible from the shadows cast by thick foliage above their heads.

"I said you should not have apologized for not hiding your emotions." He looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why?"

"It is a show of weakness. Apologizing when there is no need to do so is a sign of vulnerability on your part."

"Um..." she nervously tugged on her headband. "I thought you were mad..."

Itachi actually stopped and glared down at her. "If you insist on having a soft attitude likethat, the world will eat you up and spit you out like trash."

She glared back at him, some of her old temper returning. "I am _not _soft."

He glanced at her with mocking eyes. "Prove it." He said, capturing her in his crimson gaze.

In response she made like she was going to hit him, then dove down and instead punched the ground, creating a huge crater in the earth.

As falling rocks and leaves littered the ground around her, she detected Itachi's presence and ducked he sent a round of shuriken at her.

_Is that all he can do? _She thought, dodging and tugging on her black steel-plated gloves.

"Hmph." _Okay...genjutsu users are usually more skilled in long to mid range attacks...if I can just get so close that I can't see his eyes then I may be able to knock him out..._

_Forehead! This is Uchiha Itachi we're talking about! That's a horrible idea! _Inner Ino shouted.

_Piggy? What are you doing here?_

_Nothing, nothing...carry on...I'll just leave..._

Clenching her right fist she ran straight for Itachi, dodging any projectiles thrown her way. Hearing the loud 'thunk' sounds they made as they hit tree trunks mad her cringe slightly.

Just before her blow hit he snaked an arm out and grabbed her wrist, stilling her movements. He smirked lightly at her as he squeezed her hand, making several bones crack painfully.

"I'm sure you can do better than that, Sa-ku-ra." He knew she hated it when her name was stretched out like that.

"Shut up Uchiha." Try as she might, she felt as if she were frozen in place.

"Hn."

With a swift movement of his own, he knocked her legs right out from under her. Remembering a move Naruto had done during the chuunin exams, she spun so that her palms hit the ground, then twisted, letting fly a kick at the Uchiha's face.

Clapping her leg between his hands at the last second, Itachi held her upside down, dangling in midair.

"Ah, but you see, Sakura, you do not possess enough...hate." He whispered, smirking down at her.

"Unh...how would you know!?" she spat at him, cheeks flushed in embarrassment from being caught in such an undignified position. _Okay...close-range sucked..._

"Careful what you say, Sakura...I could just drop you on your head right now..." He loosened his grip for emphasis.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" Itachi only seemed to take pleasure in getting on her nerves.

"Hn...the only other alternative...is if I carry you back to our base like this..."

"What!?" She could all too well imagine how ridiculous she looked. Itachi, holding her upside down by one leg, her pink hair trailing along the ground. _And I'm wearing tight shorts as well...bloody hell...he's even holding me with one hand as well..._

"Enjoying the view?" she spat sarcastically. Just to anger her he ran the index finger of his other hand up and down her smooth pale leg. She bit back a moan at the feeling.

"Hn. I've seen nicer legs..." He replied in a bored tone. _What a perverted teme..._

"Too bad you won't be seeing them for long!" Swinging herself upward, she dislodged herself from his grip and darted out of the way just a huge, two-bladed shuriken flew over their heads, missing them by an inch.

"Well? What do you think now?" a girlish voice called from behind them. Itachi turned to see another Sakura, the real Sakura standing hundreds of yards away, a smug look on her face.

"Hn. Good enough," he said as the Sakura next to him disappeared into smoke. _Solid shadow clones...and hers are unusual...my sharingan couldn't even identify then as clones...impressive..._

Sakura smirked. "Oh really? Is that all?"

"You could do better than that. You just lost your own weapon." He was referring to the shuriken.

She didn't answer, instead focusing on a point just beyond his head.

Itachi narrowed his eyes in amusement. _Getting a bit cocky, I see...time to trim that ego... _he thought, acutely aware of the rapid displacement of air behind him as an unseen projectile homed in on him.

The smirk on the kunoichi's face disappeared when he neatly dodged the same shuriken from before as it bore down on him. Before it could get any farther she grabbed one of the spinning blades without cutting herself and launched it again at the smirking Uchiha.

_So...he already knew it returns to the same spot it was thrown... _The giant, steel boomerang-like weapon churned deep furrows into the earth as it missed him by an inch. As if realizing it's mistake, the shuriken made a wide U-turn and headed back toward him, the blades creating a whirring sound similar to the droning of a dragonfly's wings.

_Now...while he's distracted by that... _Reaching into her pack, she pulled out a giant windmill shuriken that had belonged to Sasuke. Windmill shuriken were used exclusively by the Uchiha clan, so she had no doubt Itachi would recognize it. Several strings were attached to it, perfect for maneuvering the weapon while in flight, or trapping an enemy.

Just as she pulled her arm to throw it, a muscular hand clamped onto her wrist, once again stilling her movements.

"Y-you..." she started, turning to see Itachi's expressionless face. "But...how..."

She glanced back at the other Itachi, which puffed away in a burst of smoke. _Of course... I've been fighting a shadow clone...this entire time!_

_Gee, forehead, _Inner Sakura scolded. _Piggy was right. How could you expect Uchiha Itachi too fall for such a low-class trick...now he's just turned it around on us! I hope you're happy!_

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized the two-bladed shuriken was heading back toward her at full speed. She tried to run away but it was a futile attempt. Itachi was still holding her, and he made no inclination of letting go.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Afraid of death when it looks you in the eyes?" Itachi's voice came, cold and calm, as if there wasn't a huge shuriken coming to decapitate them.

"Look at you...struggling to escape...how pathetic..." Again, his voice mocking and cruel.

"T-teme...the both of us will be killed...please..." _Perfect Sakura. As if calling him names will help...I should have asked Tenten about the kinjutsu that prevents my weapons from attacking me..._

"Say it..."

"Say what?"

"Admit your fears...beg me to spare your life..."

"N-no..."_At least I have my pride..._

"So be it."

Itachi released her as soon as the shuriken was within a few feet of her. Throwing out her arms, she managed to partly block it. The force of the impact made her skid backward, sending up clouds of dust. Her legs buckled, then collapsed under her.

_Shit..._ She lay there on the ground, winded. Itachi stood several feet away, an expressionless look on his face.

"So, Sa-ku-ra, how do plan on getting out of this one?"

"Fuck off, Uchiha."

Feeling a warm, sticky substance dripping on her clothing, she look down to see the entire front of her outfit drenched in blood.

The part of the shuriken she hadn't managed to block had cut deeply into her left shoulder, rendering her stiff in that arm. _Damn...now I really am dead...or am I? _She suddenly remembered the flash of crimson in Itachi's eyes just before they began the fight. _Wait a second...he didn't... _

Itachi watched with a straight face as she pulled the blade out, ignoring the amount of blood that spurted out the wound. _Yes...she really is remarkable...but what is she doing now? _He thought as he watched her limp slowly to a fallen tree branch.

She picked it up, seemed to examine it, then, without ceremony proceeded to knock herself over the head with it.

"..."

_Okay, that is a first... _He thought.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, then sat up. She was lying in a bed, the warm sheets drawn over her naked body. _Mmm...comfy..._

Her eyes flew open. _I'm naked!? Where am I? _

She was in a large, airy bedroom with large windows. There weren't many things in it, except a bed, a small side table with a lamp, and a closet in the corner. Feeling a stinging pain on the back of her head, she touched it gingerly, healing it. _So...was the entire fight a genjutsu then? Chiyo Baa-chan said something about hitting one's self on the head if caught in an illusion..._

Hearing light footsteps approaching the door she ducked back under the red covers.

"Hello? May I come in, Sakura-san?" It was a friendly, female voice. Still, Sakura was too overwhelmed to say anything so she pretended to be asleep.

Nevertheless, the door opened and she heard the woman come in. There were a few seconds of silence, then...

"I know you're not asleep. Come now. I won't bite." She said in a coaxing voice. _Pink hair? Wonder if she dyed it...I've got to tell Peine about this..._

Sakura pulled the blanket down so that only her eyes showed. Judging by the red-clouded shawl she wore, she was an Akatsuki. Her hair was an unusual shade of blue, a big red rose stuck in the side of the bun.

She did have rather sleepy-looking eyes, and a small diamond stud under her chin, giving her an almost tough look. Despite that, she sounded sophisticated and polite, as if she was of royal upbringing. _A bit like Hinata, actually...probably from a powerful clan..._

"Wh-who undressed me? Itachi didn't..."_No...hell no..._

"No, I wouldn't let any of the guys do it. It was me. You looked very uncomfortable in those clothes," she pointed out.

"Oh. She rested her head back on the velvet pillow. "Thanks...but how did I end up here?"

The woman smiled. "I think you'll have to ask Itachi about that...however, your clothes and bag are over there." She pointed an elegant finger toward her stuff in the small closet. "We'll move a dresser in for you later."

Sakura nodded. She really didn't feel like talking at the moment. "Um...thanks for your hospitality...can I do something for you in return?"

She shook her head. "Think nothing of it. But...there is someone who desperately needs you right now...I am very sorry for rushing you like this..."

"Never mind that. But who?"

"Another one of our members...he's having...complications...with his body." She turned to go back out.

"Complications?"

"It's better if you see for yourself," she said over her shoulder as she shut the door. "I'll be waiting outside while you change. We have clothes for you in the closet."

_Complications? Must be really serious if they need me here... _she thought, tugging the clothes on.

_At least I'll be able to continue my medic training here..._

_I wonder if the village knows we're gone yet? _Inner Sakura mused.

_Probably not. And even then I'm not coming back anytime soon. _

_Yeah...but Naruto... _Inner Sakura trailed off sadly.

_What about Naruto?_

_We promised him...that we wouldn't leave him like Sasuke did, didn't we?_

Sakura didn't answer herself. She remembered all too well the day she made that promise.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sabaku no Temari was the kind of woman who gets ticked off easily. Part of the reason why is because _everything _ticks her off. Her boyfriend's whining, Kankuro's face paint, the color of Gaara's hair; yes, everyone has faced her wrath at one time another without even trying. But then, who would be foolish enough to do that?

When Kakashi announced the wedding was canceled, naturally, she was ticked. Not at Sakura, of course, but at whatever had ruined the wedding plans. Not that she was a vain or selfish woman, but she had made herself look _pretty _for this wedding.

Temari _hates _pretty. She wore a black yukata with a dark purple obi and a pattern of red fans. For once, her hair wasn't in ponytails; she kept it loose. Even Shikamaru made an effort to raise his thin eyebrows in surprise.

As she filed out through the temple doors with the rest of the shinobi, it hit her for the first time that something may have happened to her pink haired friend. But what? While her lazy boyfriend was talking to his teammates, she decided to take a trip over to Sakura's apartment to see what the problem was.

Except she wasn't there. Another excuse to be ticked.

_I feel like kicking ass right now, _she thought miserably as she glanced at her dusty, unused fan. _I haven't had a good fight in ages...maybe I'll just beat up Shikamaru later..._

Feeling a bit happier at the prospect of picking on her boyfriend she decided to pass time by walking along the dark streets of Konoha. Occasionally some shinobi wearing ANBU uniforms, their masks hung casually over the hilts of their katanas would suddenly flexed their muscles or whistle as she passed them. And naturally, she would give them the finger.

And it felt _good. _

Turning a corner, she decided to go to Ichiraku's ramen bar. The blond idiot (Naruto) had told her it was his favorite place in the entire world, so she felt curious enough to see the place that had caught his fancy.

When she lifted aside a curtain at one of the booths she wasn't surprised to see him already there. But something was wrong with the picture that she couldn't figure out. So she stood there for several minutes, staring at his back when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Naruto-kun! You're not eating any ramen!" She burst out, receiving weird looks from other people.

"Mm..." Okay, so she wasn't expecting _that _kind of answer from him.

"Yo! Earth to Ramen-boy?" She shook him roughly.

"Hey! Cut that out," He grumbled, batting her hands away. _Now I got something out of him..._

"Why the long face, Naruto-kun?" She asked in a teasing voice. She slipped into a seat next to him.

"It's nothing, Temari nee-chan."

SLAM!

"Temari nee-chan, what the hell!?" He yelled, for she had slammed her war fan on the counter, nearly upsetting his ramen.

"Naruto-kun, you will tell me right now before I knock your head off with this. Now spill," she commanded, her fan at the ready.

Naruto sighed. No one tangled with Temari. No one.

"It's just Sakura-chan, all right?"

"What about Sakura-chan?" She slowly lowered the fan.

"I wouldn't go and bother her now, nee-chan..." He picked up his chopsticks for the first time and managed to slurp down a noodle.

"And why not?"

"I think something happened to her...we could just talk to her tomorrow, you know..."He trailed off uncertainly, not trusting the gleam in the kunoichi's eyes.

"Yeah...about that...I don't think so. How about this? You tell me everything you know about what happened to Sakura-chan before I blow your whiskers off." She smiled brightly.

"She burned up her dress..." he mumbled.

"What!?" she shouted again, getting more stares from people.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"she snarled at them, a tight grip on the weapon.

She turned back to Naruto. "Now, where were we?"

"Uh, I just said...hey, isn't that the old crone?" Temari bopped him on the head.

"Show more respect for your Hokage!" she chastised, watching as Tsunade walked past them at a fast pace.

"Huh...that's the fastest I've seen Baa-chan go for a long time."

"Yeah..." she murmured. "She seems to be in some sort of hurry...listen, Naruto, I'll get back to you later." The blond waved a hand in response as she ran to catch up with Tsunade.

"Ah, Temari-chan," Tsunade smiled as she caught up. "You came at a good time."

Temari frowned. "Why? Do you have a mission request for me?"

"No, it's not that." Tsunade's pace quickened. "It's Sakura..."

"Yeah...her wedding was today..."

"I know. I think she needs...a pep talk. And you're the only who can give it to her."

"A pep talk?" _Why the hell would she need one? So far as I can tell, she's the only one of us who _doesn't _need one._

"Yes. She's had a bit of trouble with Sasuke...no, _don't _wind yourself up,"she added when the kunoichi turned to walk in the direction of Sasuke's house. Sighing, she grabbed the irate woman around the waist and hefted her over her shoulder like a bad child. _Damn her superhuman strength..._

"Geez, Tsunade-sama, I only wanted to have a little talk with him," Temari replied in an innocent voice.

"Heh. You can kill him afterwards. And I'm _not _putting you down until we get there. I don't trust you."

"Whatever." _I better be getting some answers tonight...or else there's going to be one sorry Uchiha..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_So...this is the new me... _Sakura thought as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She was dressed mostly in black and red. Black boot cut jeans with shiny crimson buttons running up the side of each leg, and a black halter top with a large red cloud across the chest. Two smaller clouds were lower down and on either side, around the waist area. It was like a smaller version of the usual robe.

The last part of her ensemble included a ring she found in her left back pocket. It was of a jade color, and was large enough to slip on her thumb.

_An Akatsuki ring, _she thought. She inspected the tiny kanji on it, and nearly burst into tears when she recognized it.

_Gyokunyo;_ _The Virgin. How ironic..._

_Sasuke...last night was supposed to be our night together...our first...time..._She wiped a tear from her cheek before it could fall far.

_Sakura! Get a grip on yourself! There are bigger and better things than Sasuke Uchiha...so get over him! _Inner Sakura scolded mercilessly.

_You're right...besides...I'll have a better life in Akatsuki than I'll ever have with Sasuke...I'm needed here..._

"Sakura-san? Are you all right?" The female Akatsuki called desperately from outside. "Please...you need to hurry...Deidara doesn't look like he'll last long..."

_Deidara? I have to heal that cocky, arrogant nut who killed Gaara? How the hell can _he _get hurt?_

"I'm coming!" Grabbing a first aid kit from out of her bag, she wiped her face dry and opened the door.

Before she could say anything the older woman pulled her into the hallway and practically dragged her down the dark, narrow hallway. She stopped in front of a door.

"This is his room. If you need anything, just give a shout down the hall."

Sakura nodded. "Right. Anything else I need to know?"

"Were you the one who fought Sasori?"

"Yes."

"I pity you. Now go!" She opened the door and shoved her through as if her life depended on it.

Sakura closed her sighed as she leaned against the door. _Well, I'd better get work now..._

"It's about time you came, Sakura." _Oh no..._

Opening her eyes, she was graced with the pleasure(not) of seeing Itachi again. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"You!" she hissed. "The entire fight was just an illusion! What a dirty, low-minded-"

"Enough. Now, isn't there someone you should be working on?" He indicated the bed, where Deidara lay. Secretly, he was impressed at her intelligence. All it took was one good knock on the head to break an illusion. However, she was the first person to ever break out of his genjutsu. That took skill. When the illusion broke, she was unconscious so he carried her the rest of the way to the base.

_She should be grateful I took her here...she would've been wasted on my pathetic brother..._

Sakura nearly fainted when she saw the amount of blankets he was buried under..

_He'll smother under all those, _she thought, carefully peeling them off. First his ponytail appeared, then his head, wet with perspiration. Though his eyes were closed, she could tell he wasn't asleep. He kept writhing, as if he were in some kind of agony.

_He's the one who killed Gaara...and now he's the helpless one...it makes me want to pity him...though he's probably too proud a person to want it. _She was conscious of Itachi's eyes on her as she pulled the blankets off the rest of his body.

The first thing that caught her eyes were the state of his arms. Unless she was mistaken, they were _sewn _onto him. There were stitches on his wrist and upper arms. Careful not to touch either of his palm-mouths, she picked up one arm and examined it. His hand and wrist on each arm were fine, but that was pretty much the only good thing. From his wrists to the middle of his upper-arm, the skin was cold, white, and wrinkled horribly at the points that were stitched. _Dear Kami...who did this to him?_

"Deidara?" she asked gently, smoothing his hair. "You just have to hold on a bit longer, 'kay? I'm here to help you." Deidara slowly opened one blue eye, then closed it again. He shivered slightly.

She quickly looked around the room. _Too much light...it'll strain his eyes if he's been keeping them shut... _she pulled down all the shades, hiding the early morning sun. The room dimmed to her satisfaction, she turned to Itachi.

"Itachi. Explain to me what the deal is with his arms. They seem to be stitched together."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Her voice somehow lost it's girlish innocence. It was crisp and sharp, and demanded respect. He hated giving that to anyone.

"Well?" she prompted. Thought it was tempting to beat her into submission, he kept his control and answered.

"Deidara's lost his arms twice on two different occasions. It was while he was capturing Gaara that he lost them. We had another member, Kakuzu, sew them back on."

The kunoichi was at a loss for words. _What kind of fool reattaches limbs by sewing them on?_

Sakura nodded. "And what are Kaku-"

Before she could finish her question the door burst open, revealing a familiar, angry red head.

Sakura paled._ What the hell is this? I thought I killed him years ago..._

Sasori stopped a few feet away from her. "Get. Away. From. Him," he said through clenched teeth.

He looked exactly the same as before, except this time he had an angered expression on his face. She put Deidara's arm down gently.

"I thought I got rid of you." She narrowed her eyes at him. _They just keep coming and coming..._

"You never checked to see if I was still alive. But that's not the point." He took a threatening step toward her. "What are you doing to him?"

Sakura snorted. "I'm healing him. You got a problem with that?" _Now I know what Blue-hair meant when she asked if I fought him...apparently he holds grudges..._

"And how do I know I can trust you?"He snapped back.

"I'm an Akatsuki now. Like it or not, you're stuck with me." She held up her ring. Sasori let out a frustrated growl and came closer so that he towered over her.

"I don't care if you're a part of Akatsuki. You are still an enemy to both me _and _Deidara." He stationed himself between her and her patient.

"You're just angry because I defeated you. Accept it!" She tried to get back to Deidara but no matter how much she tried, he kept blocking her from him.

Itachi, being an ass just sat back and watched in amusement. _You know, teme, you could do something instead of just sitting there. _She flashed him a pleading look. He ignored her.

"Move!" It was no use trying to dodge around him. Sasori was just too stubborn. "He _will _die if you _don't _get out of the_ fucking_ way!" She screamed.

"Shut the fuck up! All of you!" Another Akatsuki roared from the doorway. Then he noticed Sakura.

"Hey, isn't that the bitch who fucked you up?" He asked Sasori. Sasori twitched.

"Shut up Hidan," The former Sand nin growled. Sakura glowered slightly at being called a bitch but otherwise ignored him. Deidara was her first priority.

If it were any other situation she would have just pushed him aside. However, she also didn't know whether or not she was allowed to attack another Akatsuki.

"Mm...Sasori-danna...un," a weak voice whispered from behind them.

In an instant Sasori was crouched by Deidara's side. Deidara wearily opened his eyes. "I can't feel my arms, un...just kill me now..." he pleaded, totally unlike the cocky teen she had seen years earlier.

"Deidara," she asked, walking closer to the bed and ignoring Sasori's glare. "May I please have a look at you?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How do I know you won't attack me, un?"

For the first time Itachi spoke up. "She won't. Trust me." Sakura flashed him a grateful glance.

Of course, he ignored it.

"Hm. Yeah, right." With that he pointedly turned his head away from her. _There is NO way I'm letting this chick heal me...I'd die from shame...un._

Sakura snapped. _The brat should be glad I'm healing him at all!_

"Look you,"she growled, grabbing Deidara's jaw between her fingers and forcing him to look at her.

There was a scraping of furniture as Itachi held back a furious Sasori when he jumped to attack the kunoichi. Hidan merely watched in amusement, scythe in hand.

_Heh...sleep can bugger off for a while...Deidara's getting owned by a girl half his size! I wonder if I can use her as a sacrifice...she'd be worth a lot in Jashin-Sama's mind... _And so Hidan, ever the opportunist made a vow to sacrifice Sakura to his god when he got the chance.

Deidara gave her a dirty look. "What, un?" he hissed, voice laced with venom.

"Deidara, I have taken enough shit from your partner to last me a lifetime." She squeezed his jaw harder. "And I _don't _need any from you either."

"What's this? A threat, un?"

"Yes." She let her fingers drift down his chest until they reached what looked a sort of large mouth just under his nipple.

"What are you doing, yeah?" Deidara asked nervously. He desperately tried to move an arm but it was no use. Both arms were paralyzed.

"Another mouth, eh?" All the men in the room(except Itachi) swallowed, for her voice now sounded cold and cruel. "Who would have thought it?" She smirked.

"Listen, Deidara," she jerked her hand back when his chest mouth stretched open it's jaws and snapped at her. "Either you treat me with some respect and calm down or..." Just as the mouth prepared to bite at her she plunged her hand inside and yanked out the tongue. "I'll cut _all_ your tongues off." She tugged on it to show how serious she was.

"Hm."

"Anyway, I think I figured out your problem..."

"Oh really? Enlighten us, then." Sasori grumbled.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and glared at him before going on.

"Anyway, you guys are partly responsible for the state he's in..."

"What the fuck do we have to do with this?" Of course, that was Hidan's input.

"Shut up!" Hidan snorted and tightened his grip on the scythe.

"Right. As I was saying..." she turned and spoke directly to Sasori. "Deidara wouldn't be in this condition if you had just taken him to a real medic-nin!"

Sasori rounded on her. "And how do you suppose we get one? Just walk right into a village and borrow one?"

"Yes." she said calmly. "Kidnap a medic-nin, blindfold him, have him assess and heal the problem with chakra alone, then release him. It would be even more effective if Itachi just wiped out the memories with his mangekyou."

For once the missing-nin did not have an answer for that.

"Now, I'm shocked that his arms even lasted this long since those events happened more than two years ago. Problem is..." Her voice lowered. "Deidara's arms...are dead..."

"Dead, un?"

"Yes. Your arms have been decaying over the years. Frankly, it's a miracle you were even able to use them after all that..."

"I'm a jinchuuriki, yeah." He muttered under his breath. If Sakura was surprised at all she made no indication. She went on cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong. Strangely enough, Deidara felt reassured by her behavior. _She's the first girl I ever met who isn't afraid of me...hm..._

"That probably explains it. Well, Deidara, if we leave your arms alone they'll make the rest of your body decompose at a high rate..."

"What do you mean, un?"

"I mean that your entire body will rot until you die. So there are only three options."

"What are they?" Sasori asked softly, and in a much more subdued manner.

Sakura began rifling through her first aid kit.

"Option number one: Amputate both arms and leave it like that."

"No, un"

"Option number two: Find a man who's arms are the same size as Deidara's, chop them off, and use chakra to reattach them to Deidara..." Hidan walked out of the room, whistling merrily.

"No! Wait for option three!" she screeched. Hidan scowled but came back in.

"And option three...I'll have to use a renewable part of his body to convert into the correct type of flesh his arms are made of. Which means..." She tugged lightly at his ponytail. "I'll need to use your hair as a medium in order to regrow your arms after I amputate the dead parts."

"What!? My hair!?"

"Shush now! Anyway, there is a forty percent chance you won't make it out of this alive, although this _is _the best alternative. Option one is out of the question, and in option two there is a chance that the replacement arms would reject your body. If you choose this one, you'll be able to use your kekkai genkai again."

Deidara stared at her for a full minute before his head slumped back on the pillow.

"Deidara?" No answer.

"He fainted," Itachi said from his corner. Being an Uchiha, he liked to stay secluded and away from others. Same thing with his brother.

_And yet...it was this woman that made him want to marry her...what qualities does she have that made him love her? _He still couldn't find an answer for that question so he merely watched her closely, hoping to find some clues.

"Huh. At least he's resting. And so he should, because for this procedure I'll need to meditate for a week..." she added thoughtfully.

Sasori stared numbly at the floor, lost in thought. The annoying pink-haired kunoichi was the only way his partner could stay alive. _I should have taken better care of him...instead, I've only just concentrated on his bad qualities...I never saw the good in him...I really am a worthless old man..._

Sakura stared at him. As much as she felt like killing the red head, she couldn't help but pity him. The only reason for his rudeness toward her was because of his partner's weak condition. If she screwed up, then what? She just had to make sure she _couldn't._

"Sasori?" she said softly, turning to him. "Let's make a deal." She nodded to Itachi and he let go of him.

"What kind of deal?" He asked warily, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"If I succeed, and Deidara makes a full recovery, the two of you will have to accept me as a full member of Akatsuki."

"And if he dies?"

_Great...now this is the hard part..._

"You can kill me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay. Now this truly is a chapter I hate. I really should put more detail into it, so that's what I'll be focusing on in the next chapter.

As for the woman that Sasuke's cheating on Sakura with...I'll either make her OC or I just won't write about her anymore...

Still, the good news is that I(kinda) like Sakura now. Seriously. If you take time to write a story about a character you normally hate, you eventually grow fond of them.

I know I made Deidara and Sasori total jerks in this chapter, but they do have a justifiable reason for being rude and horrible to her. She _was _an enemy to them at one time.

Next Chapter: What happens when Tsunade and Temari find an empty apartment? Will Temari kick Sasuke's ass? And what about Deidara's fate? The only way you'll find out is if I get 20 reviews!(-Itachi hits over head- "Stop being so damn greedy!") Yeah...I'll still update whether or not I get twenty reviews...

OH, YEAH, AND PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU FAV OR ALERT! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Thanks so much for reading and/or reviewing,

Narutochica :)

P.S. It'll be a while before I finish the next chappy of Akatsuki's Sunshine. Sorry for the delay. T T

P.P.S. Deidei! I love you to bits! Marry me! (Er, sorry about that...)

P.P.S. Don't expect Itachi and Sakura to hit it off right away. They only just met. There will be more ItaSaku moments in the next chapter.


	3. Sakura's Dilemma

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers! Your support is the key thing that's keeping me alive and well! Thank you all so much!

Itachi:...What an ego...

Me: Waah! I'm humble! Honest!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to my idol Kishimoto-san!**

**Sakura's Dilemma **

"_Sasori?" she said softly, turning to him. "Let's make a deal." She nodded to Itachi and he let go of him._

"_What kind of deal?" He asked warily, turning his head slightly to look at her. _

"_If I succeed, and Deidara makes a full recovery, the two of you will have to accept me as a full member of Akatsuki."_

"_And if he dies?"_

_Great...now this is the hard part..._

"_You can kill me."_

Sasori gazed at her for what seemed the longest before he nodded sharply and hurried out the room.

_A life for a life...even if she does fail, killing her would not bring Deidara back...it will only hurt more..._

Hidan walked out after him, muttering something about the "ultimate sacrifice." _Jashin-sama will be so proud when I end her life...ah, pain is bliss!_

Sakura sighed and turned back to Deidara, who was snoring peacefully. _Now I can finally get to work, _she thought, listening to his even breathing.

"When are you starting?" She jumped, then spun around to see Itachi casually leaning against the wall just behind her. _I didn't even sense that he was still in the room...his stealth skills completely surpass Sasuke's..._

"U-um...I guess I'll be doing it right now...I don't want to take any chances..."

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Her eyes widened at the small trace of concern she sensed in his tone. _Heh...stop flattering yourself...he just doesn't want me to screw up..._

"No. Eating food before long periods of healing isn't advisable."

"Hn."

"Um...I'll need to meditate for a week in order to complete the healing...so I guess this is goodbye for a while,"she let out a small, nervous laugh. _Stop acting like such an ass! You're making us look like total fools! _Inner Sakura screeched.

"Sayonara, then. Oh, and Sa-ku-ra," He smirked, long dark bangs falling across his face. "You can hide your feelings better than that, you know."

"Wh-what do you mean by that!?" she stuttered, face turning red.

"Later." He smirked lightly before closing the door behind him.

_I can't believe it! He is exactly like Sasuke! Arrogant, cocky, takes pleasure in teasing me...unh! _She fumed inwardly.

She dug around in her bag and pulled out a glass of anesthetic fluid. For the next five days, Deidara needed to be completely unconscious. In order for that to work, she would have to give him the correct amount of liquid. Too much and he would never wake up, yet too little and he would wake up in the middle of it and experience the pain of regrowing limbs.

Reaching her hand in again, she found an injection needle and a pair of scissors.

Deidara let out a rather loud snore, and she couldn't help but laugh at the sound of it. Somehow that snore seemed to ease her pounding heart and she confidently filled the needle with fluid and set it aside for later use.

The first part of the surgery involved removing any and all of the dead flesh on his arms while keeping his bones intact. The blond Akatsuki didn't need any anesthetic since it was only the dead parts being removed although, she knew from past experiences, many patients became unstable at the sight of their own bones when they became exposed during the flesh removal.

_It's best if I put him to sleep right now, so I can just get it all over with without trouble...but then, his injuries are worse than I feared...I need more supplies if I want this done properly..._she slipped off her boots and sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed, cushioning her chin in her palm. Right now she wished she were in her private spot, the only place in the world where she could solve any problem that plagued her mind. The little spring was always a comfort to her.

Deidara cracked open an eye when he felt the mattress dip slightly. Seeing that it was only the pink-haired kunoichi, he clamped it shut again. Inside, he felt like a wreck. It was a blow to his pride when he learned that one of his enemies, the pink-haired kunoichi who had the _luck_ of beating Sasori-danna was going to heal him.

What's more, he had absolutely no say in it. For the first time in his life, he was completely helpless. A terrorist bomber, an Akatsuki at that, being saved by a woman half his size. A woman that had the audacity to _touch _him, going so far as to _threaten_ him. No other woman except "Blue" had ever been that tough on him, and even "Blue" wasn't as merciless. As much as he tried to hate her, he could only admire her grudgingly.

However, the one thing that was so devastating to him couldn't be said in words. It was a loss; a loss that would most likely happen within a few minutes; a loss even more serious than that of his arms.

He was going to lose his hair. Inwardly, he wept over the inevitable loss of his long, golden tresses, but it couldn't be helped.

Feeling the mattress shift slightly, he once again opened his eyes to see that she was now sitting with her legs crossed, deep in thought.

_Why is she helping me? If she had any sense she would have killed me by now and left...why?_

Having been born in a time when those like him were persecuted and hated, he was at a loss for the way she agreed to help him, knowing he was a freak, a demon's container.

_A monster..._

"Deidara?"

Deidara had been so absorbed in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the kunoichi was watching him until she called his name.

"Yeah?" He glared at her through the dim light. She had gotten off the bed and was standing in front of the door, one hand on the knob.

"I'll need to go out for some supplies...need anything?" He saw her very clearly in the dim light, thus managing to see the teasing smirk she wore.

"No, un." _Great. I hate being by myself in this room...I heard Zetsu used to kill and eat his victims here...I wonder if Sasori-danna made that up to scare me, un?_

Sakura giggled inwardly when she saw the wide-eyed look of shock on his face. _Perfect..._

"I won't be long, _Deidei_, so no need to panic," she said in a teasing voice. _I might as well bother the bastard while he's bedridden...I should get him a potted plant just to annoy him..._

"Clear off, bitch. And my name's _Deidara_, un!" He snapped back.

Sakura clicked her teeth and shook her head.

"Tch. You won't get very far in life with an attitude like that," she replied in a mocking voice.

"Go away, un." With a wave and a coy smile she left the room, closing the door behind her.

_I have a very bad feeling about her...that woman's out to get me, un!_

And the bad feeling worsened when he noticed several dried bloodstains on the wooden floor, evidence of Zetsu's cannibalistic meals.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A sudden shaft of sunlight shone through the window on a sleeping Uchiha's face as he shifted his head to a cooler part of his pillow.

"Mm...Blossom..." Sasuke breathed, feeling for the warmth of her smooth body next to him. When his wandering hand brushed against nothing but a rumpled blanket, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the early morning sun.

"Sakura?" Still no reply.

Yawning, he sat up, the wool blanket slipping off his body to reveal rippling muscles and toned abs. He glanced at the spot next to him, bemused at the fact that his pink-haired lover wasn't with him.

Ever since they had gotten engaged Sakura came over more often, to the point that she slept over every night. Her absence confused him; this was the first time he had woken up without her by his side.

Though he owned his own apartment on the other side of the village, he frequently went back to the Uchiha compound. Ever since the massacre, he had redecorated only his old room to suit his and Sakura's needs. One night, he playfully refused to let Sakura go home, saying that if they wanted the marriage to work, they might as well get used to living together. Sakura agreed, and so it was settled.

_Of course...she's upset about yesterday...I really should go see if she's all right...she never came home last night..._

With a grunt he heaved himself off the bed and winced when his feet touched the cold floor. Stumbling into the bathroom, he glared at his reflection in the cabinet mirror before swinging it open. Grasping his shaving cream, he pressed down on the nozzle and sprayed a generous amount into his other hand, afterward rubbing it on his cheeks and neck.

He was just about to shave when the phone rang.

_Who the hell is calling at this hour? _He thought irritably. Slightly pissed, he ignored the incessant ringing and ran the side of a kunai down his cheek.

Sakura had always found it strange and dangerous that he shaved with a kunai; it worried her to no end whenever he did it.

He smiled ruefully, remembering how every morning she used to sit on his bed and watch him shave, worried that he would accidently slit his throat or decapitate himself. And just to torture her, he would run the blade lightly down his throat, during which she would cover her eyes and squeal into her pillow.

Then, when he was finished she would run up to him and hug him, saying over and over again how much she loved him and that he really shouldn't scare her like that. He would smirk, insist that she had nothing to worry about, then pull her back into his bed for an early-morning "romp". Naturally, before they could do anything really serious Sakura would push him off and state, with pink cheeks and an embarrassed smile, that she couldn't handle anything past "touching" yet.

It was a never-ending ritual between them every morning, and they never tired of it, although Sasuke wished dearly that she would get over her shyness and allow him to make love to her. She was that special to him. Though he didn't love her, he did have _some _feelings for her.

The only reason he cheated was so he could increase his chances of getting a heir. Sakura had only recently told him she suffered from a rare hereditary condition that decreased her chances of becoming pregnant, so he felt quite justified in doing what he did. Apparently, it applied to all women in her family born with both pink hair and green eyes. Though that was the case, it wasn't as if another woman could ever steal Sakura's place in his heart.

He tapped the kunai sharply on the edge of the sink to knock the cream off, then began shaving his other cheek. Knowing Sakura would likely be in a bad mood, he wanted to at least appear presentable when he visited her. He didn't think she would appreciate his five o' clock shadow.

After a quick shower, he pulled on a black T-shirt and blue jeans, then left the manor. A quick glance at the caller ID told him that Sakura had just called him.

_So she wants to talk...I'll have her back in no time._

Smirking, he pushed open the front gates of the compound and, after locking them, sauntered casually up the street.

_Maybe I should buy her something...cherry blossoms? It needs to be something romantic...I must have hurt her pretty badly...but she'll understand...she always does... _

He didn't sense the sharp gust of wind coming toward him until it was too late. It caught him by surprise; like a dozen kunai, the wind sliced at his skin swiftly and mercilessly.

In reflex, he crossed his arms in front of him, shielding his cut face from the cruel blast. When it subsided, he slowly lowered his slashed arms only to jump back, barely dodging an iron war fan as it was brought down upon him.

A cloud of debris flew up as it struck the ground, hiding his attacker. By that time he had already pulled out a kunai and half a dozen shuriken, prepared to go on the offense as soon as the dust cleared.

"Uchiha teme! The Hokage has requested for your presence at her office." The smoke cleared to reveal Sabaku no Temari, her war fan opened to reveal only two purple moons.

Sasuke sheathed his weapons, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Che. I don't have any time for this, Temari. Get out of my way." _It's the desert bitch again...I cannot see why Tsunade hires her for missions...she should go back to the land of Wind where she belongs..._

Temari shook her head, and that was when Sasuke noticed her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"No...it's all your fault," she hissed. _What the hell's wrong with her?_

"Stop wasting my time and get on with it."

Temari stiffened, taking in his casual attitude. The Uchiha was leaning against a fencepost, arms crossed and an annoyed scowl implanted on his face. Now that she thought about it, there were only one or two occasions in which she had ever seen him seen him smile, and both of them were when he was with Sakura.

_

* * *

__Sakura...what is it about this guy that made you love him? And why should I blame him for you leaving? It's my own fault for not reading the obvious signs...but then, even that was impossible...you restricted yourself to him and him only...we hardly saw you..._

_Temari rang the doorbell and waited patiently. It was girl's night in, and it was currently being hosted at Hinata and Tenten's house. For two years, the kunoichis had a tradition of meeting every two weeks for a weekend of games and sleep overs. And each time, it was at someone else's house. Whenever it was Temari's turn to host, she used Shikamaru's apartment, since her house was all the way in Suna._

_She knocked and was greeted by an ecstatic Tenten, who laughed and dragged her inside. It was a year after their fight in the chuunin exams that the two of became friends. These meetings were what brought together the kunoichi to create everlasting bonds. _

_Hinata, Ino and Sakura were already there, playing cards on the living room carpet. Tenten beckoned her toward a table where food was already set, and the Sand Kunoichi gratefully set down the food she brought next to the others. Being from Sunagakure, Temari had access to foods that weren't made in Konoha, so she always brought along pastries from her village. _

_Temari did a double-take as soon as she caught sight of familiar pink hair._

"_Sakura-chan? Is that you?" She asked, squinting in an exaggerated fashion. "I thought Teme trained you out of joining us...what's this now?"_

_Sakura blushed a fierce red. "D-don't say stuff like that about him! He's just excited to be with me...that's all...he wants to be close to me..."_

_Temari's eyes gleamed. She sensed weakness. Yes, poor Sakura-chan was very nervous. She couldn't resist teasing her; she was cute when she freaked out._

"_Excited...riiight..." she drawled leaning on her fan. "So...does that mean you can feel his 'excitement' when he's close to you?"_ _Ino and Tenten snickered while Hinata stayed quiet for a few moments before turning red as she gradually understood the punch line._

_Sakura clapped a hand to her mouth and turned even redder than before. "Temari nee-chan!"_

_Temari dodged a cushion thrown at her by the embarrassed kunoichi. "Hey!"_

"_I-I don't think T-Temari nee-chan m-meant any harm," Hinata stuttered, having not recovered from the joke. "Y-you shouldn't t-tease Sakura-chan..."_ _Sakura flashed her a grateful look._

"_Oh, you shouldn't say anything!" Ino smirked. " We're just warming ourselves up on Forehead before we get started on you about Naruto-kun."_

_Hinata turned to Sakura. "You're on your own for this one." She said without stuttering._

_Sakura stuck her tongue out at her._

"_Seriously, though," Temari started, sitting down cross-legged between Tenten and Ino. "You haven't joined us for the past three, four meetings. I hardly ever see you anymore."_

_Sakura squirmed uncomfortably in her spot. "I've been busy...besides, you live over one hundred miles away...of course it's hard for you to visit..."_

_Temari scoffed but didn't push the matter further._

_Hinata glanced from one woman to the other before getting up and slipping into the kitchen to check on some of the food she was cooking. Even without her byakugan she could feel the tension radiating around the room. She could sense there was something Sakura was hiding from them._

"_Actually..." Tenten began slowly. "Now that I think about it I see you only once a week these days...are you sure Tsunade-sama isn't overworking you?" They barely noticed Hinata taking her place among them._

_Sakura shook her head hurriedly. "N-no! Shihan would never do that...it's just...I don't...feel well."_

_The entire house was quiet for several seconds. The only audible noise was that of the soup still bubbling on the stove. _

_Then Ino, in typical Ino fashion screamed out:_

"_OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH SASUKE'S BABY!"_

_Before she could say anything else Sakura had pinned her roughly to the ground, hand over her mouth. _

"_Hell no, Piggy!" She hissed, blushing furiously. "And you can't just yell random things like that! Sasuke's 'fan girls' might be listening in."_

_Ino looked at Hinata and Tenten. "You mean we can't say anything in the privacy of your home? I thought the two of you living here would be enough to keep them at bay!"_

_Hinata shook her head. "N-not if she's_ _S-Sasuke-kun's g-girlfriend...I can see them...t-they're all listening b-behind the front door...and they're waving torches!"_

_Tenten scowled. "Want me to chase them away?" she asked, fingering a kunai._

"_It's all right..." Sakura said hurriedly before anything else happened. "And no, I'm _not _pregnant..." she added, loud enough for their audience outside the door to hear._

_A series of wild whoops and cheers were heard from outside._

"_They're gone..." Hinata murmured._

"_Good..." Sakura released the blonde and leaned against the wall, eyes closed. "They've been following me and Sasuke-kun on our dates...it's gotten to the point that they come to our booth and actually sit between us during dinner..."_

"_And you just sit there and let them do it?" Temari raised an eyebrow. "Why not tell them to back off?"_

_Sakura smirked. "I don't have to. If Sasuke-kun looks angry, they leave...just like that."_

"_Sakura-chan," Ino said in a quiet voice. "Stop trying to change the subject...is Sasuke-kun trying to keep you away from us?"_

_The smirk disappeared from Sakura's face as she realized that the blonde kunoichi saw through her charade. _

_Hinata lay a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Th-there is something b-bothering you...you c-can tell us..."_

_Temari watched as the pink-haired kunoichi took a breath. She could tell by the light shaking of her shoulders that something was wrong, but what?_

"_Sasuke-kun only wants what's best for us...he thinks we should spend more time together..."_

"_And what?" The Sand kunoichi burst out. "He expects you to stay away from us? Lavish all your attention on him?" _

_Sakura's eyes widened, and Temari felt a little ashamed at yelling at the younger woman. _

_The other three looked on with wide eyes. They held their tongues, fearful of turning Temari's anger on themselves. _

"_N-no...it's not like that...he wants..." she trailed off, looking flustered._

"_S-Sakura..." Hinata piped up. "H-he doesn't know y-you're here...does he?" Everyone glanced at the young Hyuuga; they hadn't even thought of that possibility and she had just figured it out without her bloodline limit._

"_N-No!" The pink-haired kunoichi almost shouted. "He had a mission report to fill out...he said I might as well stay with you guys for the night." she finished in a quieter tone._

_Before anyone could call her out on the lie, Hinata glared warningly at each of the other girls in turn, and they got the message; no one was to say anything else, and no one was going to force their friend to choose between them and Sasuke. At least not yet. _

_They ended up dropping the subject, and soon forgot all that had taken place._

* * *

"Sasuke-teme," Temari said in a low voice, making the wetness around her eyes disappear. "This is an official summons. If you do not come with me this instant I may have to use brute force...and you sure as hell do not want that..."_Tsunade-sama gave this mission to me for a reason..._

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I have to go find my fiancée...tell the Hokage that I can't come right now." Hands shoved in his pockets, he walked around her, making sure to keep his senses on alert in case she tried to attack him from behind.

"Sakura never came home last night."

Sasuke spun around, eyes boring holes through the Sand kunoichi as she stood there, back still turned.

"What did you say?"

Temari tightened her grip on the war fan. "Are you deaf? I just said she never came home last night. I even stayed in her apartment all night, and called you from there this morning to see if she was at your place." _So that's why the caller ID had Sakura's number on it..._

"Where is she? And why was I not informed of this?" He ground out between clenched teeth, furious that the older ninja hadn't told him earlier.

"Feh. You never picked up the phone, teme." She shifted her grip on the fan so that all three purple moons were exposed.

"Just get to the point and give me the details."

Temari half turned her head, allowing a little smirk to grace her lips. "I can't just tell you that now, can I? Sorry teme, but you'll have to come with me if you want to know anything else."

Before she could say anything, Sasuke had lifted her up by her collar, his nose an inch from hers.

If there was one thing that annoyed the hell out of him, it was Temari's holier-than-thou attitude. Ever since the chuunin exam disaster, he had always hated the Sand Siblings, and Sunagakure in general. Temari especially. He now regretted not killing her when he had the chance. Just to prove his dislike of the Siblings, he never used a suffix in their names, though Tsunade threatened to punish him if he insisted on calling the Fifth Kazekage Gaara, instead of Gaara-san or Kazekage-sama.

"Listen, you little desert rat," he hissed, eyes blazing red. "I don't take crap from _anyone, _not even a foreigner who doesn't know her place around here. Now tell me where she is." Temari heard a high-pitched chirping, an indicator that the Uchiha was preparing a chidori attack.

"No." she answered fearlessly. _What a teme...using the same old tricks...and they call this guy a genius?_

"You've always held a grudge against me for almost killing you during the exams. It was your own fault for deciding to help that spook you call a brother."

Temari bristled but forced herself to calm down. Just his voice told her how much he was prejudiced against the Sand Village.

"Uchiha teme, this is your final warning. Do as I say or else I will call for backup."

"Che. But a dead rat can't talk, right?"

Just as was about to drive his chidori into her face, she kneed him hard in the groin and jumped back a few feet, a casual smirk on her face.

"Consider yourself lucky, Uchiha. Tsunade has forbidden me from injuring you. Although I couldn't resist roughing you up a bit," Her mocking eyes swept over the long, deep slashes her fan had inflicted on his face and arms.

Sasuke glared back at her, utter fury painted on his features. He tried to ignore the pain in his groin but it was no use; the Sand kunoichi had a lead foot.

Temari sighed, suddenly bored. "Hinata, you know what to do."

_Hinata? What the-_

Sasuke felt a rough push on his back, then a flood of foreign chakra invading his body. Half turning, he caught only a glimpse of Hinata Hyuuga's sorrowful face before a wave of darkness crashed upon him, wiping everything out.

Temari watched as the Uchiha crumpled to the ground, paralyzed and knocked out by a gentle-fist to the spinal cord. Hinata's strike was powerful enough to deaden the nerves while simultaneously shutting down blood flow to his head, cutting off his oxygen and making him unconscious. In other words, Hinata had forced him to suffer a stroke, even though the effects were temporary.

"How long will he be out?" she asked, poking him sharply in the ribs with her foot.

Hinata sighed. "W-we have about t-ten minutes b-before he regains consciousness, a-and maybe t-twenty-five for him to be able to m-move and speak again. A-any more chakra and I c-could have killed him."

Temari nodded in approval. "Good work. Tenten-chan? Where's Ino?" The brown-haired kunoichi jumped down from a telephone pole where she had been watching them.

Tenten bent down and slung the unconscious avenger over a shoulder, tottering slightly at his heavy weight. "She's been in her room all morning...with that letter Sakura left her..."

"Hmph. We'll leave her alone for now. You recorded everything?"

"Yep." She handed her a small tape recorder. " It should clear his name, though...when it comes to Sakura's disappearance."

"U-um..guys?" Hinata whispered, lavender eyes wide and wary. "W-we should finish off the mission...he's g-going to wake up soon..."

Temari scoffed. "It's not like he can do anything. Judging by his movements and speed, Teme's been slacking off on his training." She turned and walked off. "Are you coming or not?" she called carelessly over her shoulder.

The other two kunoichis exchanged glances before following their platoon leader. Though she acted the same as always, they could tell that Sakura's leaving affected her more deeply than she let on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, towels, bucket of water...what else do I need?" Sakura murmured to herself as she rummaged around in the bathroom. After about five minutes of running around the ridiculously large base, she had finally found one. It was a miracle she hadn't run into anyone else during that time.

Spying the medicine cabinet, she climbed onto the counter and opened it, looking for bandages and disinfectant. _And I'll need salt as well...I need to put salt on his raw skin to make sure his sensory nerves are still in working order...though I doubt he'll enjoy that..._

Finding only disinfectant, she made a mental note to buy more medical supplies. Though they were among the strongest ninja, the Akatsuki knew diddly-squat about proper health care. Deidara's unfortunate condition was proof of that.

_But then, they probably don't know any better...maybe it had to do with their upbringing?_

_Hmph, _Inner Sakura pouted. _You can't just make immediate assumptions about them...that habit of ours brought us into this mess in the first place... we acted exactly the same with Sasuke, remember?_

_I was like that with Naruto on the day we became a team...and Sasuke called me annoying because of it. And what about Itachi? _Sakura asked her inner self.

_What about him? He's probably a lonely, loving man who likes woodland creatures and has a passion for gardening, right? _That last comment made her chuckle under her breath. The image of Itachi gardening was too much for her.

She closed the cabinet door and took a few seconds to look around. Being from the Leaf village, she was told by her elders that the Akatsuki were among the filthiest people, the kind of people who lived in dirty, run-down conditions. Yet, the bathroom she was in was impeccably clean and tidy, as if someone wiped it at least once a week. Feeling more satisfied of her new home she leaned her back against the tiled wall and tried to hold in the rush of happiness that spread throughout her body.

It was an unusual feeling; most people would have been depressed to be in her situation. Being cheated on by her fiancé, then found by said fiance's older brother who lets her join Akatsuki, really isn't something a normal person would want in life, yet she considered it her biggest break. Still, in the back of her mind she couldn't help thinking that Itachi would have forced her to join if she refused.

Feeling freedom for the first time in a long time nearly overwhelmed her. She would grow into a better shinobi in Akatsuki. Itachi was right; Sasuke would only hold her back.

_Aren't you forgetting the others? _Inner Ino persisted, popping up again. _You know, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Shihan, Hinata, Tenten and Temari? Me?_

_I know! It's just...thinking about you guys is too painful. I knew all along that I would never rise to my full potential by just sticking to the village...I needed to experience bigger and better things outside the walls. Who could blame me for leaving? Wait, why are _you _here? Shouldn't you be in Ino's mind?_

_Er... _Inner Ino shrugged. _Well, I am just a figment of your imagination..._

_Ah! But nevertheless you still joined a criminal organization, _Inner Sakura spoke up again. _How do you think everyone else feels now that you've gone and done this? Piggy!_

Inner Ino appeared again. _What!? _She said grumpily.

_If Sakura left the village, how would you feel? _

_I'd feel angry, hurt, betrayed...that's probably what I really am feeling back in Konoha... _Inner Ino finished off sadly.

_Oh, just go away the both of you! I can't think with the two distracting me! _Sakura thought angrily, and waited until she couldn't sense them anymore. _I can't believe it...I've been arguing with my own imagination the entire time...am I that pathetic?_

Frustrated, she rested her palms heavily on the sink and stared at her reflection. It hurt to think of Ino's state of mind at the moment.

_I've done it again...first I left her just to pursue Sasuke, then after we made up I go off and leave her behind _again! _I really am a traitor...did Sasuke ever feel this kind of guilt while he was doing Orochimaru's dirty work?_

_I just betrayed my best friend...just as Sasuke betrayed Naruto...I truly am a hypocrite for disliking Sasuke for that..._

As she stared at her reflection her eyes unconsciously drifted down to the crimson clouds on her halter top, the very same clouds that haunted her dreams at night.

_Stupid clouds, _she thought childishly in her mind, then remembered why she was in the bathroom.

"Crap...I totally forgot about Deidara...I wonder if he's feeling lonely without me? Ha!"

In another room of the base, a lonely blond Akatsuki sneezed.

Chuckling, Sakura closed the bathroom door, her arms full of the various supplies she found in there. All that was missing were bandages.

_They might have some extra's in these rooms here...I'm sure they won't mind if I look around..._

She deposited her supplies outside Deidara's door then continued down a hallway of the base she had never tried before.

Unlike the others, this one was dark; she could barely pick her way through the curtain of darkness that engulfed her. Panicking, she began to walk faster, noticing that the wooden floor creaked with every step.

When her outstretched fingers met a rusty brass doorknob she sighed in relief. Stumbling around half-blind was _not _her idea of fun.

_I have got to tell Naruto about this... _She thought to herself before remembering she was no longer a Leaf ninja. _I still haven't slashed my hitai-ate...I don't know if I can wear it like that without being mistaken as an enemy...must be part of the dress code..._

She absent-mindedly ran her index finger over the jade Akatsuki ring on her thumb. Just yesterday, she had been wearing an engagement ring, now replaced by that of the Akatsuki. To think that she, out of every other possible person had been chosen to join an elite group of shinobi was something to make her heart swell with pride.

_If I ever go back to Konoha...I will challenge Sasuke to a fight...Itachi can wait for now...I will prove to that teme-and everyone else who underestimates me- that I'm not to be taken lightly...I'll protect Naruto from the Akatsuki...and as for the rest...we'll wait and see what happens after that..._

She placed her hand on the brass doorknob again, trembling at the thought of gaining power. _This is how Sasuke must have felt when he left us for Orochimaru..._

Making a mental note to ask the other female Akatsuki about the organization's rules and standards,

she turned the knob and stepped slowly into the room.

_It's a bedroom, _she thought, disappointed. _And by the looks of it, someone's been in here recently... _It smelled fresh, like someone had been cleaning it out regularly.

The room was a painted an ash gray, the same type of gray the Haimaru Sankyodai(Hana Inuzuka's three dogs, the Gray Triplets) were.

A large wooden desk laden with scrolls and various weapons was placed right across from the bed, which was queen-sized and had black sheets. The wide window, which the bed was placed quite close to was covered with red curtains, making the room quite dim.

_Most likely to block out the sunlight, _Sakura thought. _Whomever owns this room must hate light...why else would he keep his room in a dark hallway?_

She took note of a large sheathed katana that waslying on the radiator, and several large Fuuma shuriken attached to the wall with pegs. Sakura vaguely remembered an old teacher of hers who used to use these types of shuriken.

_Mizuki-sensei...that was his name..._she recollected, staring at the white ceiling which mached the color of her old sensei's hair. She hardly noticed the faint smell of ashes in the air before it was too late

BOOM!

A burst of fire and thick black smoke filled the entire room, engulfing her-and everything else- within it. Snapped out of her thoughts, she covered her face and stood her ground, too stunned to take action.

A piercing cry filled the filled the room, followed with the sound similar to that of a flag flapping in the wind. Lowering her arms, the kunoichi was graced with an unusual sight; dozens of ravens flying around and around in a circle, right in the middle of the room. In the center of the circle, a ball of fire, glowing more gold than orange and red was barely visible through the flurry of black wings.

Blocking her face, she watched warily as they began to 'caw', making shivers run up her spine.

Just then one of the ravens let out a particularly loud, raucous cry and flew toward her, the edge of each wing lined with flames.

"Shit!" Scrambling backward, she covered her eyes and ducked as it began to circle just above her head, waiting for a chance to attack.

The other ravens cried even louder than before and followed their leader, surrounding her, ready to tear into her flesh. Sakura didn't know whether or not her eyes were deceiving her; They all seemed to be on fire, releasing ashes at each flutter.

_Damn...what did I get myself into? _She thought as the first one came to a rest in front of her, eying her with a cruel black eye.It's killing intent nearly overwhelmed her; It was like it wanted nothing more than to rip her to pieces.

And the worst part was, _she couldn't do a thing. _It was something about the raven's eyes that kept her frozen to the spot.

_Never look within snake's eyes/lest you desire to be his prize. _She thought, remembering an old nursery rhyme.( Notes: I made it up myself.) _It's exactly like the situation I'm in right now...except with ravens... _

"Leave." An familiar voice ordered from behind her. At that precise moment a pair of large hands placed themselves on her shoulders, pulling her against an extremely warm, muscled chest.

A _shirtless _chest.

_Itachi?_ To her horror she felt a blush creeping slowly onto her face when she realized their close proximity. Itachi didn't spare her a glance; instead he concentrated on the carrion-eating birds.

The ravens scattered and vanished into thin air, leaving charred feathers on the floor.

"So, Sa-ku-ra..." he whispered into her ear. "What brings you here? I thought I wouldn't be seeing you for a while."

"My name's not Sa-ku-ra! Can you get that through your thick skull?" she hissed without thinking. There was something about the Uchiha that infuriated her; based on Sasuke, she assumed that the Uchihas had that kind of effect on people.

"Hn. I would watch my choice of words if I were you, Sa-ku-ra," he rasped in her ear, his cold voice sending shivers running up and down her spine.

Keeping her mouth shut, the irate kunoichu opted to close her eyes as he lifted his hands off her shoulders and walked slowly to his bed. She didn't have to _see _his movements to know where he was. Shifting slightly as his body heat left her, she frowned. Her own body felt strangely cold as soon as moved away.

"Look at me when I am talking to you," he ordered quietly yet firmly.

_What a persistent bastard..._ She cracked her eyes open and glared defiantly at him.

"I asked you a question. What were you doing in my room?" No matter how calm his voice was, it still managed to send tiny signals of fear along every nerve of her body, until it built up so much it may overflow and send her over the edge.

Shoving her fear aside, she tried her best to ignore the fact that he was lying on his bed, half _naked. _If he had any manners, he would have at least put on a shirt and stood to address her.

_But then, he's Uchiha Itachi...that alone excuses him, _she thought, smirking inwardly.

She couldn't help noticing how different his body was from Sasuke's. Though they were brothers, they had completely different body shapes. Sasuke's muscles were well-defined, and though he was tall, his body was slightly burly. In fact, he may have been an inch or two taller than his aniki. Itachi, on the other hand was lean; everything about him screamed power. There was no burliness about him; his muscles seemed to have a sleek hardness that was absent in Sasuke's. Though they didn't seem as big, his muscles probably had _twice _as much power as his brother's. And that wasn't including the fact that Sasuke had been slacking off on his training.

"Well?" He prompted. Sakura jumped, realizing he noticed the way she was staring at his abs.

"Er...I was looking for bandages for Deidara...I didn't even know it was your room," she offered lamely, hiding an embarrassed blush.

"Hn."

"And I'm sorry for making your..._pets_...angry, but they were about to rip me to pieces."

"They're not pets."

"Fine then, ravens."

"Hn. Those were crows. Consider yourself lucky I didn't send the ravens. The ravens are twice as big and have fouler tempers. You wouldn't have stood a chance."

"_You _sent them?!"

"Yes. But that is not the point. You still went inside my room without permission. Private spaces are important among the Akatsuki."

"R-really?" she whispered, stepping back. The last thing she wanted to do was make him even more angry.

"Yes. If you had gone inside anyone else's room, they would have killed you without thinking twice."

"I'm sorry...I-I'll just go..." She edged backward until her back was against the door, then reached a shaky hand behind her back and felt around for the knob. When she finally touched it, her leaf green eyes widened in surprise.

_He locked it! Why the hell would he do that? Great...now I'm in even deeper shit than before...I really hope he's not like Sasuke when he's angry..._

Though she could barely see in the light, she could swear that the corner of his mouth twitched, like he was holding in some sort of laughter.

_But then, Uchihas don't laugh...it took me six years just to get Sasuke to crack a smile...maybe Itachi_ _was born with a sense of humor..._

"Is there a problem, Sa-ku-ra?" His scarlet eyes gleamed mockingly at her.

"The door's locked...and my name is Sakura!"

"Hm." He took a kunai out from under his pillow and began spinning it on the tip of his finger, all the while keeping his gaze on her.

"So...can you unlock it for me?"

"No."

A bead of sweat appeared on her forehead and slid down her cheek. Itachi's eyes were immediately drawn to it. He couldn't help feeling satisfied at the fact he was able to get her so nervous, especially when she wasn't to blame for intruding on his private domain.

Yes; he could have some fun with this one all right. She stood up to him more than once, which was a feat in itself. The only other Akatsuki that were able to do that were Leader and Konan. Though he didn't like to admit it, the blue-haired kunoichi was the only one other than Leader who was able to give him a sound beating in battle. It was one of the reasons why he respectfully called the older Akatsuki by her name, instead of "Blue" like the others had dubbed her.

"Wh-why? Deidara's in pain right now...if I don't get back to him he will die! Do you _want _that to happen?"

"You are in my debt."

She froze, hand still clenched on the lock. "What? How?!"

He sat up, muscles rippling at the fluid movement.

"I could have killed you for intruding on my space. Some of us Akatsuki have special reasons to be extra territorial. No one, not even Leader could object to me killing you right now."

Her mouth began to feel dry, leaving a strange itching sensation to creep up her throat.

"Th-that's stupid...to kill one of your own for a reason as stupid as that is..."

"The allowance of the killing only applies if the member has not been with us for more than a year. Otherwise, a veteran Akatsuki needs a valid excuse."

"But..." She paused, almost fainting from the amount of killing intent that filled the room. She knew in an instant that if she may have had a chance of beating Sasuke, there was no way she could ever reach Itachi's level. He was in a class all by himself.

"It's just the way it is around here. Now, the debt?" His eyes narrowed as she tightened her grip on the doorknob. Her eyes were tightly shut, and another bead of sweat trickled down her cheek.

"What do you want?" She ground out between clenched teeth, trying her best not to lose control.

_Thunk! _

She heard the dull sound next to her ear. Turning her head slightly to the right she was shocked to see his kunai, embedded in the doorframe a mere half centimeter away from her ear.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes!" She hissed, fear evaporating in the heat of her anger. "That was unnecessary, you know."

"Hn. And is it not rude to avoid looking at the person you are talking to?"

That did it.

"You're one to talk! If you yourself had any manners you would put a shirt on and get your ass off the damn bed!"

She immediately knew she had said the wrong thing when his eyes turned from scarlet to a more intimidating crimson. A half second later they returned to their original shade of red.

A new wave of sinister killing intent washed over her, making her shiver instinctively.

"In return for sparing your life and finding you the materials you need," he began in a low tone. "You have to give me your shuriken...the one that you used last night."

"Are you talking about Kazeken?" She exclaimed, referring to her iron boomerang-shaped shuriken. "That's my favorite weapon!"

It took him a few seconds to register which one she was talking about. "No, not the boomerang...I was talking about the windmill shuriken."

_That one? But it's special...Sasuke gave it to me...and it was the same one we used on our first A-class mission..._

"I...don't know..." She shuffled her feet, unsure of what to say. "My team has used it for years...and it was a gift from...Sasuke..." She said Sasuke's name low enough in the hopes he couldn't hear it. "Besides...it's rare. The only other windmill shuriken are locked away in the Uchiha compound..."

Itachi eyes practically cut through her as he regarded her carefully from under his bangs.

"I can give you another one later...it is that particular one I want." He said after a few seconds.

Sakura's head snapped up, her leaf green eyes piercing his own.

"If you have more, why do you want mine?"

His eyes flashed in the dim light, betraying his indignance.

"I believe that is none of your business, Sakura." Again, with that infuriatingly smooth voice of his.

Eyes narrowed in anger, she tried a different approach, knowing fully well that it had virtually no chance of working.

"What about Deidara? If he's a fellow Akatsuki, shouldn't you be doing everything you can to help him? It is your obligation to...that is how a team works. Not making deals that benefit yourself..."

Itachi never missed the gentle, coaxing voice she used, nor did he miss the fact that though her voice was soft like that of a shepherd calling to a lamb, her eyes were hard and brittle as those of the wolf stalking the same lamb.

In this situation, he found himself in the lamb's position. _But not for long, Sakura...perhaps it is time I established how things work around here..._

Standing up, he swiftly crossed over to where she was, looming over her so that she shrank against the door.

"Sakura..." He breathed, scarlet eyes practically boring holes through her pale skin. "You talk of obligation...so let us look at it this way. Deidara is now a team mate of yours, right?" He slid his hand down her face and pressed the point of her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Right?"

He slowly more her head up and down in a nodding motion. "R-right..." she said bravely, refusing to back down.

"Good." He let go of her chin and swiftly placed a hand on either side of the door, blocking her from making a quick dash for escape. _Shit...he is like Sasuke..._

"Now, if Deidara is a fellow Akatsuki like yourself, would it not make sense to do everything in your power to help him? Even if it involves accepting deals?" An elegant eyebrow raised both mockingly and questioningly.

"I-it's not the same...why should you, one of his own delay in helping him just for your own interests?"

"I already did my part, and that was bringing you here in one piece. Now _your _obligation is to prevent him from dying at all costs. Beside's..." The corners of his lips turned up in a nasty smirk. "Did you not make a deal of your own volition with Sasori? One that loses you your life if you fail to save his partner?"

"Yes...but what you are doing is completely selfish! You must have _some_ kind of memory of the loyalty you had to show to your own ANBU team...well this is the same type of situation!"

Eyes narrowed in mirth at her expected outburst, he stepped even closer until the heat of his chest touched against her shoulder. Once again she shivered involuntarily when his lips brushed against her ear as he said the words they both knew would end the argument.

"I may be selfish, Sakura...but I am not my brother..."

Sakura panicked. Pushing roughly against his hard, bare chest she darted around him and backed into another corner, acting purely on instinct. Anything to get away from the older Uchiha, whose eyes kept changing from a bright scarlet to a vivid crimson, then the dark reddish color of carmine.

_Those eyes...do they change color due to his emotions...?_

After several long seconds of staring into his now rose-red eyes, she forced herself to look down at the unpitying wooden floor in submission.

"Fine...I'll give you the shuriken..." She whispered, but loud enough so he could hear.

He nodded slowly in reply, a smirk forming as he realized the struggle she had put up for a worthless piece of iron.

"Then come with me. You'll get to Deidara soon enough."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide. His voice was different; it was low and quiet, and was the complete opposite of the hard, cold tone he had used earlier. The door was now unlocked, the light reflecting off a small brass key in his hand.

"Are you coming?" He tipped his head to the side a little, a questioning gesture.

"Yeah..." She slipped past him into the endless dark hallway, hoping he wouldn't attack her while her back was turned.

Behind her she heard the door shut, then his light footsteps as he followed.

Suddenly his hand lashed out, seizing her firmly around the arm and yanking her toward him.

"What?" She yelped in surprise.

"You were about to trip over a chair." It was then that she noticed how a strange red light began to illuminate the hallway.

Glancing up at him she saw that it was his bright scarlet sharingan eyes that were the unexpected light source.

_I never knew the sharingan can do that...I wonder if Sasuke's is the same?_

Noticing a pair of leaf green eyes staring quizzically at him, he met them with his own and smirked.

"Hn. Idiot." Crossing his arms he walked ahead, ignoring her indignant growl.

Rolling her eyes, she followed him, making sure to follow the glow of his eyes.

_If he's anything like Sasuke, I know I'll wind up hating him...teme..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Half an hour later...

"It's about time you came back! I thought you got lost, un." Deidara yelled from his bed.

"Shut up, fool." Sakura answered in a chipper voice, dropping the pile of bandages and herbs in her arms on top of him.

"What did you say, bitch?" He spat a bunch of green leaves out of his mouth.

"Tsk tsk, _Deidei_. No need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Clear off, will you, un?"

"Ah, no, Deidei. I'm responsible for you, remember?"

"Well, you suck at it, un!" Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, sorting everything into piles.

"Dipstick."

"Dip_shit_, you mean, un."

"Whatever. Both mean the same thing, right?"

"Wrong. A dipstick is inept, a dipshit is slow-witted, un."

"That's practically the same thing, fool. I think the 'blonds being dumb' rumor applies to you."

"That's it! I hereby sentence you to a cause of death...by-"

"You know, a young woman like yourself should refrain from resorting to such offensive language. No man will marry you if you go on the way you do."

An angry vein mark appeared on the blond's forehead. If there was one thing that was even worse than insulting his art, it was questioning his gender and sexuality.

"Huh. At least I don't have a forehead the size of Iwa, yeah."

Sakura froze. _Oh no he didn't..._

"Would you like to run that by me again?" She asked in a low, menacing voice.

Without thinking of the possible outcome his next words would bring about, he repeated his words.

"I said that I'm lucky I don't have a forehead the size of Iwa, yeah. And Iwa is a pretty big village, don't you..."

That morning, all the Akatsuki could swear to hearing what sounded like a loud 'CHA!' echoing throughout the base, followed by a noise similar to that of one being thrown out a window and landing on hard ground...but then again, it could have been their imaginations...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I have to say. I nearly died when I saw the amount of reviews I got. I mean, 40 reviews? That's bleedin' ...I have no idea what to say. Now I feel so bad for taking this long to update, but I owe the readers of my other stories an even bigger heartfelt apology. No, I'm not quitting my stories, I'll update eventually...even if I have to train with Itachi...even if I have to sit through one of Deidei's boring art lectures...even if I have to crawl across a fiery pit on my hands and knees...well, maybe not the last one...

And once again, I would like to thank you all for the amazing reviews. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I hope the ItaSaku moment was good enough, because there may not be any in the next chapter...

I don't expect to get as many reviews for this chapter as the last, but I'll be very much satisfied with at least 20 reviews.

Love,

Narutochica :3

P.S. One thing I noticed with many ItaSaku stories is that Sakura ends up healing Itachi's eyes. While even I may eventually get to that unoriginal and tiresome stage, it won't be until the later chapters. And, I've already figured out a different and original way as to how the mangekyou is a key factor in destroying his eyes. If you read my other stories, you'll see that I tend to use a lot of 'psychology' in them. So when I get to that part, please remember that I made it as original and different as I could. I want to avoid writing too similarly about a subject that has been touched upon by countless naruto fanfic authors before me.


	4. A Passing Butterfly

Hello, everyone. I am sorry it has taken this long to update, but trust me, I've been through absolute hell this past few months. If this chapter seems short, it's because it was originally supposed to be over thirty pages long, so I just split it in two. The next part, I guarantee will be uploaded Thursday, when I finally the editing. Any ways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Ha. Like I could ever come up with something as awesome as Naruto. In other words, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**A Passing Butterfly**

"_Sasuke...I'm not so sure about this..." Sakura whispered, squirming under him. _

"_Why not?" Her male counterpart demanded, keeping her pinned to the bed. His eyes narrowed as she flinched away from his intense gaze. _

_Her only reply was to shut her eyes and clutch at the blankets beneath them. A pillow she had shifted prevented their bare torsos from touching, resulting as a shield for her and torture for the Uchiha._

_It was the second week after Sakura moved into the compound with him, and already Sasuke was attempting to bring their relationship to a new level. Yesterday had been kissing; tonight was exploring each other's bodies, as Sasuke called it. Apparently, he had neglected to inform her that it included love making._

_They had been kissing(whilst removing articles of their clothing) for about half an hour, and already Sasuke insisted they try something new._

"_Sakura...I cannot see why you are taking this too seriously. Haven't you done this before?"_

_She turned her head, embarrassed by_ _his query. "No..."_

_The second she saw the small, teasing grin on his face she knew she should have lied. The pillow she had put between them was suddenly yanked away and a totally new sensation enveloped her body as his warm chest finally made contact with her breasts. At the same time his lips found his way to the area between her neck and shoulders and sucked at a spot he knew was sensitive to her. Unable to resist the effects his ministrations were having on her, she let go of the sheets and lightly rested the tips of her fingers on his back. Their legs tangled in the sheets, hers bare, his covered in denim._

"_S-Sasuke..." _

_The Uchiha stopped pleasuring her and looked down at his lover with soft eyes filled with desire; desire for her and her alone. "You should have told me...I would've been a lot easier on you." _

"_I...I thought you would have been annoyed..." Sakura tensed when he narrowed his endless black eyes at her. Instead of denigrating her, he shifted his position so that instead of lying on top of her, his knees were straddling the kunoichi's slim waist. He caught both her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. Almost immediately she began to struggle against him , her soft skin rubbing against the erection that was straining against the crotch of his jeans. Her erratic movements were driving him over the edge, threatening to release his oncoming pleasure sooner than he wanted it to. Hoping to make clear his intentions, he rocked against her hips, forcing her to take notice of his growing arousal._

_Nostrils flaring slightly when he heard the soft moan his touch elicited , he leaned down until his lips were barely an inch away from hers. _

"_Why would it annoy me...when all it does is make you mine?" Without waiting for an answer he seized her hair in his free hand and yanked her head back, giving him better access to her parted lips. He ravaged them savagely with his own, his tongue swiftly exploring the heated cavern of her mouth as if it would disappear. _

_Finding herself completely immobilized, the pink haired kunoichi responded to his demanding kiss as well as she could, half relieved that he didn't seem to mind her lack of experience, and the other half worried about what was to come next. _

_Shaking away her fears, she gasped as his free hand slid slowly, torturously, down her side. Past her rib cage, along her hips, until it came to a rest along her quivering thigh. Her breathing quickened, the rapid beating of her heart becoming known to the avenger when he felt it through her chest as he pressed himself closer to her. _

_Desperate to at least give her lover some attention, she bucked her lower body against his, allowing herself a soft smile as his eyes widened at the pleasant feeling that washed over his lower regions._

_But it was not to last long. After a few seconds he pulled away, a look of regret on his face._

"_D-did I do something wrong?" Sakura bit her lip nervously and pulled the blanket up to her chin, eyes closed as things dwindled down to an anticlimax. _

He's rejecting me...of course I wasn't good enough...I never was...he'll hate me more than ever..._Tears welled at her eyes; unable to hold them back she let one fall slowly down her cheek under her chin, then drip onto the red blanket. There would have been many more to come if she hadn't heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down. _

"_No," he replied in a somewhat hoarse voice as she shyly rolled over, her back facing him._

How did we ever end up like this? I've always wanted him, but...why do I feel like something's missing? _Sakura sighed softly and hugged the pillow, taking in Sasuke's unique scent. _I should be grateful...I have all that I want now, but why?

_Several seconds passed as she held her breath, counting his footsteps as he approached her bed. A moment of silence told her he was watching her, and she briefly wondered if he felt insulted by her lack of enthusiasm. Sex was supposed to be something special only people who were close could share, something that made both partners feel fulfilled and satisfied with one another. _

_It wasn't fair to Sasuke, but a feeling of dread began to arise within her. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. _

_From the stories Temari told of her other friends in Suna, a boyfriend's job was to coddle his girlfriend, and keep her happy. Temari said that those who preferred to make sure their girlfriends were comfortable and confident before they even touched each other intimately were the best kinds of boyfriend. If they started anything too soon, the relationship may not work out. _

"Now Shikamaru, on the other hand belongs to a completely different category," _she remembered the Suna kunoichi said about her and Shikamaru's first time. _"He fell asleep as soon as he pushed in...and it took me five hours just to get him to do that! Lazy-ass bastard."

_She and Sasuke had only been dating for three months, and it was only a few nights before that he proposed to her. It wasn't that Sasuke was not a courteous person, it was merely the fact that he kept pressuring her for sex. The fact that he would leave the house for several hours whenever she refused him was enough to let her know how angry he was. When he returned about six hours later, he was back to normal, except for the peculiarity that he refused to look her directly in the eyes for a while after that. It never crossed her mind that he had satisfied his urges elsewhere. If having sex is the only thing a couple ever did, then why bother having a relationship in the first place? _

_Of course, Sasuke's pout as he apologized every time was enough to get her to come crawling back to him, regardless of how mad she was._

_As Sakura reflected on their relationship, Sasuke yanked the blanket off her, exposing her naked body to the cool air. Irritated, the pink-haired kunoichi glared up at him, taking care not to peek at his lower regions. _

"_Sasuke! I told you already, I'm not ready!" Instead of answering he seized her hips and dragged her body closer towards him, knocking several pillows off the bed in doing so. The feeling of his fingernails digging mercilessly into her skin, leaving crescent-shaped indentations was torture to her._

_She flailed wildly in panic, managing to land a weak kick in his stomach area. In retaliation he _

_pinned her down, even harder than before._

_What was worse was the way her heart clenched when she saw his face, the emotionless mask dropped to reveal a more anguished expression. Sakura could only stare blatantly into his soft eyes as his grip on her hips tightened, then relaxed._

"_Blossom...you've been rejecting me ever since we started dating...is it something I've done? Sakura?" _

_If his expression was enough to make her heart ache, the pain in his voice as he said her name made it feel as if it would burst. _

"_N-no...I just don't want...I'm not ready..."_

_He stared down at her for a another minute, taking note of her flushed skin, her dilated pupils, even the heaving of her chest as she reached for her pillow again. _

_Sakura's sudden movement must have snapped him out of his trance, for he lunged at her again, his hand tight around her wrist. One of his knees bumped against her core, and she prayed dearly that he didn't feel the wetness that gathered there._

"_I don't believe that," he whispered hoarsely. "You're aroused...I can tell just by looking at you...you can't lie to me."_

"_No...not now...just a few more days, I promise..."_

"_You want..._need_...this as much as I do." His tone softened, his voice pleading. "Just let me do all the work..."_

"_No..." she whispered, her voice cracking as he once more wrestled her pillow, the only shield she had, out of her tight grip._

_Sasuke seemed not to hear her as he gazed down at her not-quite-full breasts. Without asking her permission he lowered his head and tentatively licked one rosy tip, a satisfied 'hmph' coming from him as she mewled at the sudden feeling. _

_Darting his eyes up to give her a knowing wink, he slowly took it into his mouth and lazily sucked on it, causing the pink haired kunoichi to writhe under him. _

_Sakura tried her best to hold in a sob that threatened to escape her throat._

Why doesn't he ever listen to me, damnit? _Tears of anger and frustration poured down her cheeks, and somewhere deep in her heart, she felt a part of it break..._

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the young Hyuuga that was sitting next to his hospital bed, a book in one hand and a hearing aid in the other.Having woken up with an immense headache(along with several other bodily pains), he had immediately sought out the person who was the cause of it all. And it wasn't very hard, since she was right beside him...

At the moment, her small fingers were slowly stroking the mechanical device while she flipped through the book, humming to herself.

Her long, midnight blue hair hid her face, preventing him from seeing whether or not she was really reading. That she could sit there so casually while he was in pain irked him, especially since she had been a trusted friend of his for more of his life. His unwilling fiancé even, at one time. But that was another story.

"Hinata." As soon as he heard his voice he regretted having spoken at all. _I sound like Naruto high on ramen...all high-pitched and...girlish..._

Hinata made no indication of having heard him. Instead, she idly flicked through a few pages before settling down to read again.

Angered that she did not even _acknowledge_ him, he tried vainly to at least move his arm and tap her on the shoulder, _anything _to get her to notice him.

The most he could do was twitch one finger before he gave up.

"Kuso."

Hinata sighed once and clipped the hearing aid to her ear. "You are awake,"she remarked without sparing him a single glance. "I'm sorry. I did not hear you. You see, my hearing's been failing-"

"Spare me that crap, Hinata. You Hyuugas always use your poor hearing as an excuse to not listen to people." At the cost of having excellent eyesight, most Hyuugas were partially deaf. A weakness not unlike the eye-damaging effects of the Mangekyou and the Sharingan.

A cool autumn breeze blew in through the open window, making them both shiver slightly. Sasuke glared down at his rumpled sheets.

"And in regards to listening, pray tell me, what exactly have _you _been doing all this time, Sasuke-kun?"

The mentioned Uchiha's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before turning a vibrant scarlet. The fact that her stutter disappeared when speaking to him irked him even more. Still, he refused to look at her.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about." The heiress clapped her book shut and turned to face him for the first time. Her usually calm eyes were brimming with barely suppressed anger.

"Does the name Haruno Sakura ring a bell? You know, pink hair, green eyes, your _ex fiancé_?"

The mention of her name brought back all the memories concerning Sakura that had flitted into the recesses of his mind. Ignoring the pain that wracked his sore body, he sat up, bracing a hand heavily against Hinata's shoulder for balance. The sharingan stayed a few more seconds before flickering out. _Damn...my chakra's been drained..._

"Where is she? And why are you here?"

She didn't say anything, opting instead to glare at his hand with a mixed expression akin to that of fear and revulsion. Noticing the slight trembling of her knees, he guiltily lifted his hand and watched as she shifted away from him.

"I was told to prevent you from leaving. And, due to our..._friendship_...Tsunade-Sama thought it best that I talk to you." She leaned forward slightly in her chair, head bowed slightly and the book held loosely in her hand, one corner almost touching the marble floor. Her eyes, no longer filled with fury, were now dull and lifeless.

Hinata could feel Sasuke's critical gaze tearing into her, yet ignored the aura of anger emanating from him. Years of training as a Hyuuga was enough to help her keep up an emotioness facade. The only downfall was of it being difficult to keep up.

"That makes sense...but what does this have to with Sakura?"

"That's why I'm here at the moment. I wanted to know what you did to make Sakura leave." _Interrogate, you mean, _Sasuke thought.

Not for one minute did he think the blue-haired kunoichi have the heart to torture him.

Hinata had not the heart or power to do such a thing. Childish weakness was a part of her, a weakness that only lessened a shinobi's value.

"Che. And how do you expect me to believe that? Sakura's too biddable a woman to do such a thing." His right arm gave an involuntary twitch, capturing his attention. With a lot more ease he managed to flex his fingers and thumb, now aware that he had regained the use of at least one limb. He made sure to hide this discovery from the Hyuuga, in the hopes that he could catch her off guard and force her to give him the answers _he_ needed.

"Biddable indeed. And would a biddable woman write this?" Hinata reached into her jonin flak jacket and pulled out a small, narrow envelope, the type one would usually write cheques in.

Sasuke frowned. "What is it?" He asked in the same eerie, calm voice he had used since waking up.

"A letter that was found in Sakura's room. It's addressed to you." And sure enough, he beheld his name, written in his Blossom's messy scrawl.

"Give it to me."

"Sasuke-kun, I somehow doubt you could achieve opening a letter in your...current...condition."

"Just read it, Hinata." _If only I can get her to come closer, I might be able to turn things to my advantage... _A violent twitching in the biceps of his left arm signaled that he now had full control of it.

A half hearted smile was his reply.

"This isn't a give and take."

"Oh?"

"Tsunade-sama gave me very specific instructions. The letter is mine until you comply with my orders. In return, I will hand it over to you. However, the Hokage requests that she be notified of any and all of the contents within said letter. Understand?"

"Hn."

"Good.. Now,all you need to do is answer me one question and one question only. What did you do to make Sakura leave?"

"I don't know."

"Huh." She stood and pocketed the letter, all too aware of the frustration that was coming off the Uchiha in waves. "'I don't know' just won't cut it."

The outline of the envelope in her back pocket was the subject of Sasuke's unwavering gaze. Now that the mere existence of that letter was brought to his knowledge, he felt as if his personal life was being violated.

"The letter is addressed to me. Therefore, what you are doing is illegal." He raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge her to prove him wrong."

"Sasuke-kun, excuse my rudeness but you are the last person to be saying that. Your own misdeeds have permanently damaged Sakura, so Tsunade-sama feels it is in her right to do whatever it takes to reverse them. In fact, has Sakura's c-"

"Don't talk about that here." Hinata frowned but kept quiet. _So he still can't admit his wrongs..._

Before she could continue what she was a saying a frenzied barking sounded from right outside the door. Hinata stood in front of the door listening, a curious expression on her face. It took Sasuke a few seconds to recognize Akamaru's distinctive bark before the insistent baying stopped.

_So...she already has reinforcements outside...damn..._ It also frustrated him that they kept a guard that only Hinata would be able to talk to. Unlike Team 8, none of Team 7(except Kakashi) could understand Akamaru well. _They must have kept him there to prevent me from knowing what his messages were..._

Midnight blue hair swishing with her sound movement, the young kunoichi spun around and faced him again, both palms firmly planted on the small bedside table. She did not even attempt to hide the fact that whatever Akamaru said had nearly left her in a state of shock.

"Sasuke-kun, I will ask you this question one more time, and you know I expect you to tell me the truth. Do you think you have done something, anything, to influence Sakura in her decision to leave?" She pleaded silently for him to admit to his bad deeds. Tsunade had already told her Sasuke's role in Sakura's departure, but all they needed was for the truth to come out of his own mouth. Then, he wouldn't get into as much trouble, and Sakura might forgive him and return.

"No." He lied, looking right into her disappointed eyes.

Hinata stared at him oddly for a few seconds before tossing the letter on the bed and walking toward the door.

"That'll be all, Sasuke. Oh, and by the way." She paused in the doorway, lavender eyes flashing with disgust. "Congratulations. You just restored the Uchiha clan. Your little mistress is pregnant." She slammed the door shut, unwilling to see the look of shame cross his usually emotionless face.

_He brought it on himself. I have no need to pity a liar. None of us do, _she thought, glancing down at Akamaru, who's hackles were raised in response to his teammate's sudden anger.

"Let's go home. I'm stealing you from Kiba tonight." Akamaru stopped bristling and yipped happily, bounding ahead. He didn't mind Hinata kidnaping him, as long as she fed him.

Sighing, she kicked at a patch of dandelions, watching as the little seeds were borne away by a gentle wind, to land and sprout in a land far away from Konoha.

Almost reminiscent of the way the Konoha 12 was beginning to split.

* * *

The Butterfly Effect. A blessing, and a curse. One of life's biggest mysteries, as the commencing of one action can throw off an entire system, or affect a person, place, or thing that has no relationship to the problem-causing factor in the first place. And more often than not was the person unaware that he(or she) had set it off. Yet, there were times when it turned out for the better. For a certain kunoichi however, her life (figuratively, and if one squinted, literally) balanced precariously on the tip of a kunai. And all it would take to knock it down was something as insignificant as the passing of a butterfly.

A blessing indeed.

_Or in this case, a curse, _Sakura thought distractedly as she accidentally inhaled a dandelion seed that floated through the window.

Unbeknownst to the pink haired kunoichi, the Butterfly Effect was going to disrupt her life again, this time over the course of the years to come.

And to think it would all start with a single dandelion seed.

Fighting an inevitable sneeze, she closed the window and leaned against a bedpost, ignoring the grunts of pain coming from a rosebush two stories below.

_He'll be fine, _she thought unconcernedly on the blond nin's behalf. _His own fault for running his mouths about my forehead..._

Throwing a disabled Akatsuki out a window and into a bush laden with thorns was not considered a very smart thing to do, not that she cared.

Only the constant pain on her shoulder prevented her from seeing how her actions were affecting the world around her. Sasuke's actions, whether he thought so or not were the cause of her present problem, yet blaming him was not going to solve anything.

Sniffling a little, she picked up a wooden basin full of water she had collected earlier and walked toward the door. Since Deidara's surgery required a large room for her to work, Itachi allowed her to use one of the three training areas on the premises. The thought of a training ground brought back pleasant memories of Team 7 in their genin days, when Naruto and Sasuke beat each other to bloody pulps on a regular basis, leaving her to tend to their wounds afterward. They still did so, but ever since they matured, injuries were kept to a minimum. A little blush would tint her cheeks whenever she healed Sasuke, grateful for the opportunity to heal the one she loved, only to be replaced with guilt when she remembered how she used to heal Naruto. Instead of giving him kind words and gentle caresses while she healed his wounds, she would only lambast him for fighting the stoic Uchiha. Her treatment left a considerable amount to be desired. Sakura cringed inwardly, recollecting the way she slapped ointment on his bruises, completely ignorant of whether or not it hurt him. And yet, never in that entire time did he complain about her rough treatment. It was only when he left with Jiraiya that she finally realized how much he meant to her.

_Hmph...you can never appreciate something until it's gone, right? _Inner Sakura remarked quietly. _But could you say the same for Sasuke?_

Sasuke? The Uchiha avenger had been a 'passing butterfly' in her life more times than she could count. No, it was best not to think about him too much. She had new priorities now.

_Speaking of priorities..._She thought dryly, sniffling as she heard what must have been the front door slam. _Here comes my first one right now..._

_

* * *

__I wonder how she's doing..._Konan thought, smiling wistfully at a picture of a baby girl with midnight blue hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. She was grinning happily, a stuffed white tiger toy clutched in her tiny hands. Laying the framed picture next to her on the table, she was just about to continue writing up a mission report for Pein when a rather loud yell echoed from upstairs. Afterward a crash sounded from outside.Immediately she hid the portrait. Her expression changed from soft and reminiscent to hard and calculating as her eyes darted about the room, silently hoping no one had seen her little slip. 

After a few minutes of tense waiting, she continued writing until she heard a door slam.

Konan glanced up from the dining room table at the blond Akatsuki as he limped his way through the front door, a scowl implanted on his face. Sighing, she gathered up her scrolls and sorted them all into little piles, all the while staring at Deidara as he stood in the doorway, fuming. She suppressed an amused smile when he clamped the doorknob between his teeth and pulled the it shut. Dozens of thorns were sticking out of his cloak(and one cheek) at various angles, making him somewhat resemble a pincushion. He opened his mouth and spat out a dozen rose petals.

_I have not the time for this...what has he done now? _She thought, closing her eyes. As one of the senior members of the Akatsuki at the age of only twenty-seven, responsibilities expected of her included that of being a joint leader of Akatsuki.

Which meant taking care of all the mens' petty problems. Pein, the other half of the leadership was still higher in rank. As such, the grunt work was always dumped on her.

Folding one hand over the other, she addressed him with a single sentence she knew had been uttered from her lips _at_ _least _one thousand times over the past six years.

"What have you got yourself into this time, Deidara?"

Deidara stopped grumbling for a few seconds to look at her, his hair ragged and coated with a thin layer of soil. "The new recruit, yeah." he muttered sarcastically, knowing how lewd his words sounded.

"Excuse me?Deidara, you'll have to explain for me."

"She threw me out a window, that's what, yeah." The kunoichi's sleepy eyes widened in mild surprise. _So she's made herself at home already...interesting... _

She smirked inwardly.

Personally, she felt glad there was finally a sensible woman in the Akatsuki. Every single female recruit had either ended up being eaten by Zetsu, sacrificed by Hidan, made into a puppet by Sasori, or consented to being fucked by Itachi and Deidara on a regular basis. Those that ended up doing the latter managed to royally piss off the female Akatsuki leader, who despised promiscuity. When they stepped too far out of line and attempted to steal her much sought after position as co-leader, Pein promptly tore their throats out.

Smiling faintly at the memory(for they really deserved it)she turned her attention back to the irate young man.

"Really? And did you provoke her in any way?"

Deidara pouted. "I only said her forehead was big."

"Then that would explain it...dipstick."

Deidara just gaped at her. "You were listening the entire time, yeah?"

Konan crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, a serene expression on her face. "How could I not hear you? You were lucky the others are in the training grounds, or else they would have killed you two for causing such a disturbance."

"Hmph."

"And I myself have half a mind to kill you right now, for bothering me . If you want to ensure your position here, I suggest you get your act together and try to get used to her."

What the hell was her problem? Was she actually taking the word of a new member over a junior?

"Blue, she threw me_ out a window. _Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No." She replied, poker-faced.

Deidara's expression then changed from angry to completely innocent and pleading, like that of a begging puppy.

"But _Nee-chan_...even you wouldn't let her hurt me...right?" He grinned inwardly when she stiffened slightly at the mention of her old nickname.

Konan kneaded her forehead in frustration. Deidara's _cuteness _hadn't worked years ago, and it certainly wouldn't now. "Why don't you and Uchiha try to seduce her, like all the other ones," she hissed sarcastically. "If it works, I'll get rid of her, and if not, she's sure as hell staying. Will _that _get you off my back?"

Deidara nodded, a more peaceful look in his eyes.

"If the girl passes, promise me the _both _of you will stay out of her pants, right? I don't need you ruining any more members with your antics, hear me?"

"Un."

_No woman can resist my charms...hmph! _He didn't bother to include Konan as one who resisted him; he constantly neglected to think of her as a woman in the first place. He shivered a little, seeing the scathing look she sent him.

_Huh...better leave her alone, yeah...I wouldn't want to make Leader pissed, especially if she's been with him..._

Konan stared intently at the black rim around each of his eyes, a facial feature of his particular demon, the Seven Tails, or Shichibi. She wondered for an instant what it was like to host a demon, but of course, it is rather shameful to ask a subordinate such a question. She would wait until she received hers.

And then, there was the matter with the new recruit, Sakura. Seduction was the biggest weakness to most of the kunoichi that had joined Akatsuki, and they had all lost their lives to it. Yes; this would be one of many tests for the newest member.

_I pray that she passes...a trainee of one of the Sannin should never go to waste...Kami forbid!_

The blue-haired leader snapped out of her reverie when she noticed the blond Akatsuki was still standing there, watching her with an odd expression.

"What?!" She snapped, not liking the smirk that was making it's way across his face.

"You're wearing a mesh shirt, un."

"So? Just get to the point before I kill you."

"I can see through it..."

"Out, out, OUT!" And so, despite the barrage of weapons that came flying his way,Deidara barely managed to escape from the kunoichi's wrath. Sighing in relief(she had gone easy on him for once) he made his way back up the stairs toward his room.

Konan watched his retreating back for a few seconds before whipping out the picture again and setting it up on the table. Whatever Deidara was about to get himself into, it was sure to be interesting.

* * *

Deidara chuckled, the image of Konan's flushed, angry face burned into his mind. Pissing off Leader's partner did have it's benefits.

A sour expression crossed his face as he remembered he still had a certain female medic to take care of. Seduce her? Ha! Pinky wouldn't stand a chance.

_**Konan-Sama said Itachi-kun is to be included in this test. Surely you will tell him? **_A quiet voice rasped in his head.

"Blue will tell him herself. Why would I want anything to do with that guy?" he muttered angrily as he reached the landing and passed the dark corridor where Itachi kept his room.

_**He is a comrade...**_

"He's the reason I'm here in the first place. An insolent fool with no taste in art, un!"

_**One must look underneath the underneath...things are not always as you presume they are...**_

"Hmph."

_**If it makes you feel better, with me here, you are exactly one class above him in power..**_

"Yeah...with you...now leave. I don't have time for you right now,un" He said stiffly, blue eyes fixed on his own bedroom door.

_**Ungrateful little tosser...who twisted your knickers?**_ _**The least you could do is treat a dame like myself with proper respect...**_

"Shut up."

_**Oh, I see. You're just angry 'cause you can't have yourself a little wank, right? Hah!**_

Now that he was right there, he didn't know exactly how to proceed. Should he just wait for her to come out? Or maybe just ignore Konan's orders and slash her throat open.

The latter seemed more preferable.

_I'll just tell them my kunai slipped...yeah..._Deidara thought, before realizing that feat would be impossible due to the fact that his arms swung uselessly by his side.

While he contemplated his next move, Sakura had meanwhile finished gathering all the supplies into a wicker basket.

_Where the hell is he? I could have sworn I heard him just now... _Sakura though, her brow creased in worry. _Maybe I was too hard on the teme... _Her leaf green eyes darted about the room, seeking out anything she may have neglected to pick up. Once she was satisfied, the pink haired kunoichi snatched the basket up by it's thickly woven handle and approached the door.

Now, the dandelion seed she'd inhaled earlier carried some pollen on it, and though she had managed to remove the seed, the pollen still affected the tiny sensors in her nasal cavity, causing minor irritation and a sudden urge to sneeze.

_Allergies...just perfect..._she thought through streaming eyes. _What did I do to deserve this...?_

_Well, _Inner Sakura started in a singsong voice. _You- _

_That was a rhetorical question! _Sakura snapped at her inner self.

As she put her hand on the doorknob, she felt a slight prickling sensation in her nose and sniffled, knowing a sneeze was right around the corner.

So was Deidara.

It was when Sakura opened the door that she sneezed...

...right in his face.

Startled, he lost his balance and fell forward, his face buried in Sakura's chest. In reflex she dropped whatever she'd been holding and stared down at him, too surprised to believe what was happening. Several glass vials went rolling down the hall.

"Hidan was right. You are a bit small in the knocker department, yeah." Deidara mumbled, not bothering to move. In fact, he rather liked the position he was in. "Not that I mind but-"

"What are you two doing?" A familiar, deep voice sounded from the shadowy hallway. A second later, Itachi appeared, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised at the position the younger Akatsuki were in. He was still bare chested, and looked rather irritated, as if he'd just been woken from a peaceful sleep. His coal black eyes looked tired, yet fearsome as he glared at them.

Itachi's sudden presence snapped Sakura out of her trance, and, after giving the older Uchiha an apologetic glance she shoved Deidara into the wall and inched away from him.

_What the hell was with that? _Inner Sakura shrieked in righteous indignance. _The old us would have punched him through a dozen walls by now!_

"Y-you see..." she began lamely, searching her mind for a way to explain the previous events to the patient man. "Well...I sort of..."She glanced up at Deidara for help. The blond Akatsuki, quite frankly, seemed rather nervous himself. He was disguising it well with an even stare at Itachi, who ignored it and kept his eyes on her.

"Hmph." Itachi silently stepped closer, staring her down with intense eyes. Right now, he looked more annoyed than scary, and he was making it clear to them. Even his height, though he was only about three inches taller, was intimidating. Perturbed, she found herself backing into Deidara, who only glanced down at her in mild surprise.

Satisfied that he had instilled some fear into the impudent girl, Itachi stood up straighter and glanced at Deidara, who was watching him over the kunoichi's head.

"Deidara, stop standing there and go wait for her at training area number two." Deidara narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Or do you need any help?"

Itachi's words were a thinly veiled insult; Sakura could detect an edge of malice in his voice, like he despised the blond for some reason. Feeling Deidara shift as he tried to get around her, she acted on instinct and slipped between the two men to prevent them from fighting.

"Move..." Deidara ground out between clenched teeth. "This has nothing to do with you."

Itachi just stood there, arms still crossed and his head high, practically waiting for the blond to come at him.

"Careful Deidara. You wouldn't want to exacerbate things for yourself, now would you?" A threat, though the way he said it made it sound like a bluff. This time, he made no effort to hide it as he came even closer, ignoring the younger woman as she pushed frantically into Deidara.. "I remember a young man who wanted to see real art. And I showed him the day I met him..." his eyes bled into the scarlet color of the sharingan. "But why bother when he is unable to return the favor himself?"

Deidara responded by swiftly ducking around her and running to tackle the Uchiha. He would have made it too, had not a quick-thinking Sakura seized him around the waist and pulled him close against her. Nevertheless, Deidara's greater weight prevailed and thus he managed to knock over a bookshelf before she tightened her grip to the point that it began to bruise his already scar-ridden skin.

"Stop!" Itachi switched his gaze down to Sakura, who was glaring at the both of them with red-rimmed eyes, and a pale, haggard expression. Her hair had come out of it's neat little ponytail and flowed unrestrained down her back. Tearing her eyes from the silenced Uchiha's, she turned to Deidara, still smoldering angrily behind her.

"_You _can control your fucking temper and do as he said. Even a four year old would know he isn't that serious. Swallow your fucking pride and grow some. Sometimes it takes a real man not to fight. Go!"

Deidara's intense glare was almost enough to scorch her, but she bravely met his with her own and gestured peremptorily to the stairwell. With a last 'humph' he whirled and left, half the killing intent in the room dissipating in his absence. After making sure he really did leave, she skirted the fallen bookshelf and thrust her face close to his, that their noses touched for a brief, tense second.

"And _you _are just as bad, if not worse. What, do you actually get off on the misery of others? I've only been here a few hours, yes, but I can tell that Deidara is one who holds much pride in himself. I don't know about you, but stomping on it while he's disabled doesn't make it any easier on him, or _me. _The more you distress _my _patient, the more you impede his recovery and my own ability to heal him. So you can fucking go back to that little dark shit hole you call a bedroom and stay the hell out of my way."

While she ranted, Itachi's eyes had narrowed dangerously until they were no more than mere slits. His jaw tightened, an indication that he was holding himself back from striking her. Seeing the least shadowy movement behind her, he then concentrated his gaze on the angry woman She hardly noticed the gradual change of his eyes until they adopted a familiar pinwheel shape, so much like Kakashi's Mangekyou yet different, more curvy and sinister-looking.

Deidara paused at the bottom of the stairs, allowing a small look of concern to cross his face. Oh, how he hated that little woman with all his heart, yet he felt uncomfortable leaving her up there alone with the Uchiha. Then, there was the _yelling. _Never before had he heard of someone daring to yell at the Uchiha, and here she was, defending his honor(sort of) and telling Itachi off as if were a disobedient child. It was the sudden silence after she stopped speaking that worried him.

"Deidara, stop standing there like an idiot and go to the training ground!" Her voice calling from upstairs, shattering the silence. He could detect a slight quaver in it, but she otherwise sounded fine. Sighing in frustration, he reluctantly did as she asked, knowing he would somehow regret it later.

At the bottom of the stairs he found Konan leaning against a banister, listening idly while painting her nails. Naturally, he turned to her for help.

"Konan...the new girl...she and Itachi-"

"I know." She interrupted quietly.

Appalled, he stuttered as she went on.

"Leave them alone. If Sakura can't handle Itachi, then she is better off dead anyway. He is your elder. Do as he says, and wait for her."She regarded him with critical eyes as he left, more pissed than ever.

Sakura listened to Deidara's fading footsteps and turned back to the Uchiha, feeling unsure as to how to leave herself. Judging by the thunderous expression he was wearing, it was not likely to be anytime soon.

He came closer until he towered over her, making her step back warily.

Somewhere downstairs she heard the door slam shut and heavy footsteps going farther away from the stairwell.

"Are you done?" He asked in a silky voice.

"Yes." she answered in a much more subdued tone. She forced herself to look him in the eyes, a dangerous decision on her part.

"Hn." Without warning a searing pain went through her neck, forcing her to drop her guard and fall to her knees.

Itachi watched impassively with sharingan eyes as she clutched and tore at a particular spot on her neck, clutched at it and let loose a heart-wrenching scream. Memories that she wanted forgotten flashed through her mind, memories of darkness and pain.

* * *

Hmm...I think I could have done it better. And this _is _only 17 pages.(I write much more in other stories) I'll just make the next chapter 25 WordPerfect pages to make up for it. Remember, the next chapter is coming later this week. Then, the chapter after next will have little or no Itachi at all. After all, we do need to get through a lot more Akatsuki members. And I just can't wait till I get to Tobi...heh...I've got big plans for him...

P.S. If anyone wants to make guesses about Sakura's condition, by all means email, pm, or put in a review. Write anything you think of.

P.P.S. I feel a little dirty after writing that SasuSaku scene...and for making Sakura seem like a total pushover. But remember, Sasuke's messed with her mind a bit, so she's only recovering herself.

P.P.P.S I also want to thank you all for the most reviews I have ever gotten for a single chapter. Now _that _was an early Christmas present.

P.P.P.P.S Please, please, _please _tell me if I made Sakura Mary-sue at all. I really want to avoid that.

Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing my stories,

Narutochica :3

Another thing I notice in many fanfictions is that Kisame is made out to be an idiotic, clumsy man who spends his time drinking. Now, from what I've read in the manga, Kisame is actually pretty intelligent. So lets see...maybe smoking problems for Kisame instead? I really don't know. :p


	5. The Healing Begins

Hey guys, sorry for being late. Hope you enjoy!

**The Healing Begins**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. And you know what? The manga is ten times better than the anime!

"_Akamaru, hurry your furry fat ass up before Kurenai murders us!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled to his large creme-colored dog. _

"_Woof," Akamaru barked back, trotting back and forth before a fence and pawing occasionally at the soft wood. He could hear the frenzied yelps of an Akita that lived on the other side, the tags on her collar jingling as she mirrored his movements with the same amount of enthusiasm. _

_Beside him, his teammates exchanged glances, Hinata trying her best to hide a giggle and Shino rolling his eyes behind his shades. The hood he now wore cast a shadow over his face, although a slight twitching of his lip could be detected if one looked closely._

_Kiba ran calloused fingers through his brunette locks in frustration. Handling a dog in rut was not his forte._

"_C'mon!" He stalked over to the lovesick dog and proceeded to drag him away from the fence without mercy. Akamaru whimpered and turned pleading eyes to his other two teammates, who pretended not to notice. _

"_So, Hinata," Shino turned to his younger teammate. "What's that you're carrying?"_

"_Hm? This?" Hinata held up a wrapped package. "It's a present for S-Sakura-chan's bachelorette party. I-I got it in advance." She blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I-I wanted it to be just p-perfect for her, right?"_

_Shino allowed a rare smile to cross his face. It was just like her to think of others. "So...what is it?"_

"_It's-" Her eyes widened as they were suddenly enveloped in a cloud of dust, which meant only one thing..._

"_Yosh! The handsome blue beast of Konoha has arrived! Ah, Hinata-chan, you are looking lovely today-" Rock Lee shouted out before Neji's fist crashed down on his head, knocking the poor man out._

"_Er, sorry about that..." Tenten murmured to Shino, casting an affectionate glance at the unconscious Lee. "He's a bit...energetic today."_

"_Hn." Neji looked away, plainly disapproving of the fact his female teammate kept apologizing. Then, seeming to notice his younger cousin for the first time, he turned to her and bowed._

"_Hinata-sama."_

"_Neji nii-san." Hinata replied, uncomfortable from his cold greeting._

"_So!"Tenten spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that ensued. "Where are you guys going?"_

"_Kurenai's." Kiba growled through gritted teeth as he caught a struggling Akamaru in a headlock and flicked his nose. "We'd have been there by now if someone didn't see his girlfriend." The female dog whined pleadingly for Akamaru, setting him off into a series of crazed barking._

"_Fuck, Akamaru!" Kiba yelled in frustration. Akamaru took his words to heart and attempted to jump over the fence to reach his preferred mate, only to be stopped when Kiba body slammed him into the ground. "I didn't mean that literally..." he sighed into the dog's ear. _

_Akamaru snorted in anger when the Akita's owner stomped out and dragged her inside the house, afterwards locking the door._

"_Ah, maybe next time my friend," Lee offered in a comforting voice, having come out of his temporary coma._

"_So what about you, Ten-chan?"_

"_Oh. We were just going as a team to congratulate Sakura on her engagement. Right Neji?" _

"_Hn."_

"_Neji!"Tenten nudged him lightly with her elbow._

"_Yeah." Disappointment clouded Tenten's eyes for a moment before they brightened as she turned to Hinata. "Why don't we all go together?" _

_Shino raised an eyebrow. Looks like Team Gai's lone kunoichi was in dire need of more preferable company. Neji 'hned' and turned away, preferring to watch Lee give a miserable Akamaru a lecture on the "Springtime of Youth". Shino stepped forward and nodded in agreement. _

"_Kurenai won't mind waiting five more minutes. We'll...surprise her." Everyone looked at Shino in mild shock. It was the first time they had ever heard a suggestion like that leave his mouth. _

"_What?" He asked, noticing the odd looks he was getting._

"_Nothing. Nothing at all,"they answered quickly._

"_Um, l-lets just g-go now..." Hinata said quietly before linking arms with Tenten and skipping off toward the Uchiha compound._

_The men rolled their eyes at the girls' antics and walked more slowly, Lee chatting amicably with Kiba while Shino and Neji went on in silence. They soon caught up to the girls, who were standing at the front gate of the vast compound. _

_A strange feeling in Shino's heart arose, making his own spirit dampen. This was the place where an entire family was wiped out in cold blood, a place that held so many sad memories for one young Uchiha. Shino had never liked Sasuke(and he probably never would), but he felt pity, or rather sympathy toward him. _

_It may sound odd on Shino's part, but just because he was quiet and lurked in the shadows did not mean he wasn't human. Sakura was one of the few outside his team and family who accepted him fully for who he was. In return for her acceptance, he had accepted the traitor Sasuke, and her decision to marry him. He wanted to make his friend happy, and most certainly did not want to ruin it for her._

_At that moment Akamaru's loud whining echoed through the air, scattering his train of thought._

"_What is it? What's wrong?"Tenten asked nervously. Never had she seen Akamaru act that way._

_Kiba frowned and bit his lip. "Akamaru says he smells fear. Reluctance." _And lust, _he thought privately to himself as he sniffed the air. He darted a quick glance at Hinata and Shino, who only nodded back to him. They understood Akamaru almost as well as he did, and thus knew what he daren't mention aloud. Team Gai was completely clueless as to what was going on. They stood on the sidelines, unsure of what to do._

_Neji's perceptive eyes darted from Akamaru, to the apparent concern on his cousin's face, and back again. The dog had shifted his tail between his legs and was half whimpering, half snarling as Kiba tried to calm him down._

"_I think it's best you leave." _

_He turned his attention to the Aburame, who had come to stand in front of him. Neji narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, raising his head slightly in a show of arrogance. "And why do you say that?"_

_Shino gazed unwaveringly back at him. "Akamaru is unstable at the moment. He may attack anyone who isn't close to him."_

_Neji raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't he be locked up, then?"_

"_No, we can't do that. He is better off out here." _

"_Then Hinata-sama should come with me." He took a step forward to seize his cousin's arm when Tenten grabbed his hand and began pulling him in the opposite direction. She caught the relieved look on Hinata's face and nodded._

"_Not now, Neji. Besides, we have another mission." She pointed at a yellow messenger canary that had flitted on to her shoulder. "They only send canaries when we have S ranks." Lee immediately took off running._

"_Hn." Without a word Neji turned and walked toward the Hokage's Tower, but not before sending Shino a scathing glare. Tenten sent her roommate a worried look. _Fear? Reluctance? _She had no time to ask Hinata to explain the situation before Lee came running up, lifted her in his arms, and sped off again like a bullet. _

"_Shino. I think something's wrong with Sakura." _

_That caught his attention. "What do you mean?"_

"_He smells Sakura's fear-scent. Akamaru think's she very distressed right now." Kiba paused and cocked his head to the side. "Sasuke is with her."_

"_D-do you think we sh-should come back another time?" _

_Kiba grimaced, his lip curling to reveal long canines. "No. Shino, do you hear anything?"_

_Shino closed his eyes and strained his senses, concentrating on the keen hearing the Aburame clan was known to have. Very faintly could he hear Sakura's voice; soft, musical, and tinged with sadness. "No" was the one word he kept hearing, though he couldn't hear much else. He eyed his female teammate with slight worry._

"_Hinata. Check on them."_

_Hinata looked up from where she had crouched on the very top of the gate, small hands clenching the cold bars. "I'm on it." Activating her byakugan, she gazed long and hard at the main house, where Sasuke lived. It didn't feel right doing this; she was intruding on Sakura's privacy. Having been born in a house where everyone could see through walls, she knew how violated Sakura would feel if she ever found out._

_At first the image of the house was blurry, then cleared within a few seconds. Locating two chakra patterns on her radar, she homed in on them and nearly fell off the gate at what she saw._

_First of all, they were both naked, and second, it seemed as if they were in the middle of a very intimate act. Hinata was wondering whether or not they should interrupt them when Sasuke shifted from his position on top of the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura's face was filled with sadness; her lips were moving as if she were speaking. She kept shaking her head while Sasuke held her down and spoke back in what might have been a forceful tone. _

"_Sh-Shino-kun..." She whispered, eyes still on the scene before her. Behind her she saw her teammate step forward. _

"_Do you want me to get in there?" He asked softly. At his teammate's nod he joined her on the gate, then sprang off neatly, landing with a soft 'thunk' on the doorstep. And there, he put his plan into effect. _

_He rang the doorbell. _

_There was a muffled curse, then the sound of people running around, no doubt picking things up and tugging on clothes. The door swung open, revealing a very flustered Sasuke, wearing a rumpled black shirt and a pair of denim jeans inside-out. "What?" His eyes flashed an angry red._

_Shino made an exaggerated show of looking around, managing to thoroughly piss off the Uchiha. "I was looking for Sakura. I wanted to congratulate her on her engagement."_

_Sasuke's right eye twitched. "She's engaged to me, you baka."_

"_Oh, really? That's nice to hear."_

_If there was one thing that annoyed Sasuke, it was when people refused to acknowledge his existence. Especially when he was the said fiancé. Before he could come up with a retort Sakura came running down the stairs and hugged the bug user._

"_Ohayo Shino-kun! I haven't seen you in a while!" She beamed, relief evident in her voice. Shino couldn't help noticing she had sprayed on some perfume before coming downstairs._

"_Likewise, Sakura-chan." He felt satisfied seeing the jealous look on Sasuke's face._

"_Please come in! Are the others with you?" She asked hopefully, glancing at her sexually frustrated fiancé. _

"_Of course. They're waiting at the gate with Akamaru. He's been a little aggressive lately."_

_Sakura's eyes brightened as the other members of Team 8 joined them on the doorstep. "I'll give him something right now. Come on in." Kiba pushed past Sasuke, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Akamaru snarled a warning to the Uchiha while Hinata spared him only one, fearful glance. As Shino walked past him he spoke:_

"_You did that on purpose, didn't you?"_

"_Did what?" Shino paused and shoved his hands in his pockets._

"_Che. Don't play dumb. You knowingly interrupted us just when I had her."_

"_Is that what you call forcing yourself on her?"He asked stiffly. His mind wandered to the darkening sky, and the stars that littered it like dandelion seeds scattered in a field. Unfortunately, he couldn't think much about it due to the fact that Sasuke felt it right to answer a rhetorical question._

"_Sakura is my girlfriend. She would have come around anyway." He shifted uncomfortably, glaring daggers at Shino, who seemed not to notice._

"_Really?" _

_The next second Sasuke found himself shoved against the still-open door, the hard knob digging painfully into his back. A large hand found it's way around his throat, forcing him to gasp for air. Gritting his teeth, he stayed still, wanting to see what the Aburame would do next. It wasn't as if Shino was holding him that hard; he could escape him easily. But he would just humor the guy for a while, let him say what he wanted._

"_Sakura is a very special friend to me. If it wasn't for the fact that she loves you, I would have voted for the Council of Elders to freeze your chakra and have you in house arrest for the rest of your life."_

"_Hn."_

"_To be honest, I never quite liked you in the first place. A selfish fool, that's what you are. You thrive on the pity people throw at you for the mass killing of your clan; that was the only reason they spared you, pity. And now you actually have the gall to manipulate, take advantage of the one person who supported you this entire time."_

_For the first time in his life, Shino felt as if he were on a roll. And _mad._ Being a man who never liked to speak, he felt powerful being able to lash out at someone just because of who they were. And he _liked _it. Was this how Kiba and Naruto felt every time they got into shouting matches with random people for no reason? No wonder they acted the way they were on a regular basis._

"_You pinpoint a person's weakness. In this case, Sakura's pity and her general love for you. You become her focus, her rock, the one she could never live without. Tell me, when was the last time Sakura accepted a mission? Or did you insist for her to refuse them, and train with you instead?" _

_He let go and stepped back as the taller man stood up straighter and looked down at him._

"_She was adjusting to her responsibilities as an Uchiha. Her new role as the Lady of the clan." Sasuke said in a condescending tone. "She has no time for missions, and she is beginning to enjoy this new life."_

"_If so, then why do you think she welcomed our little interruption? Maybe she doesn't enjoy it as much as she lets on."_

_They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Sakura appeared again, a bowl of hot stew mixed with dog biscuits in her hands. "Um, are you two coming in?" She asked shyly as Akamaru sniffed hungrily at the food and whined gratefully. "I cooked something, if you wanted something to eat."_

_Shino unclasped his collar a little, allowing her to see the triumphant little smirk he wore._

"_Sasuke-san and I were just having a little talk. I would be glad to partake in a meal with the future Mrs. Uchiha."_

"_Shino-kun!" She blushed, almost as red as Hinata. _

_Sasuke watched as the bug user followed her inside, a knot of jealousy forming in his stomach._ _His blossom was too close to other men. Way too close for his comfort. Something would have to be done about that. And soon._

_Meanwhile, in another part of Konoha..._

"_Where the hell are those students of mine?" Yuuhi Kurenai whispered, glancing at her wall clock. "No matter. I'll just have them run ten laps around Konoha tomorrow." _Besides, _she thought, glancing at her empty bed. _This would be a perfect opportunity to have Asuma over...

* * *

Itachi loved pain. He always had, he always will. A sadist, probably. What he liked most about pain was the ease with which it could be given to others. 

Sakura, for example.

He gained a certain amount of pleasure in seeing the way she writhed and moaned, all under his control. And the mere pointing of a finger could bring her to new heights of agony. She was like a flower, a rose. Dying slowly, painfully.

Beautiful.

And she deserved it. Deserved it for not measuring her potential sooner, deserved it for pining away at a love that never blossomed, deserved it because of her stupidity in not seeing the mistake she made in accepting his brother's proposal. From his experience with women, he knew how soft their brains turned when it came to men(his mother for example) and, gauging from how far she had managed to go with Sasuke, he concluded that Sakura was in need of a good, harsh reality check.

Of course, she now seemed to be doing fine on her own, but she needed a little...push. Just anything to get her on the straight and narrow path of an Akatsuki. She would thank him for this later.

While he was mulling this all over in his mind, Sakura tried to crawl away, her hand still pressed firmly against her neck. A particularly sharp stab of pain stopped her in her tracks, eliciting a choked cry and forcing her to lean heavily against the hard wall.

His technique was flawless; the bringing back of a past memory to cause pain in the present. His own version of psychoanalysis, excepting the fact that he was able to manipulate memories to an extent in order to harm her. Even her muffled sobs sent a thrill through his body, and his other side, his dark, loathing, ugly side awakened at the prospect of new blood. New blood that openly defied him, resisted him, _intrigued him_.

Sakura's sobs had subsided, leaving her to glare at Itachi with hateful eyes as though he were the scum of the earth. And naturally, Itachi returned it, bistre eyes reflecting her anger like hard, glass orbs.

The monster part of him stirred, longing to kill her for her impudence. The human part wanted to commend her for it.

"Wh-why?" Her voice, low and cracked, sounding as brittle as a dead limb snapped off a tree.

The pain intensified for a moment before he answered, voice smooth, warm and casual. Despite the agony that wracked her small body, she couldn't help noticing a small hint of amusement and satisfaction in his tone.

"You have been here for only a few hours, yet you are already disturbing the peace here with your insolent yelling. Maybe an apology is in order?" Flicking a kunai out from inside his pocket, he slowly advanced with sure, leisurely steps.

_An apology? All this for a stupid apology? _"Is there something else you're after?" She inquired, curiously, wincing as another sharp, fleeting pain shot through every nerve in her system. The pain was so great, that it disabled any movement in her left arm.

"No. I took from you what I wanted. Now you have to _give _me something as well, Sa-ku-ra. Or else I might just have to take it as well."

"Stop speaking in riddles! Take _what_?" What did she, a short, pink-haired girl with a Sasuke complex have to offer? Wasn't her prized shuriken enough? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

He bent down, a nasty smirk playing on his lips. Sakura shuddered, almost feeling his eyes roam over her body, finally stopping on her the wide strip of skin that was her exposed stomach. Her shirt had somehow hitched upward in her struggle, so that the bottom lining of her black sports bra peeked out from under the red fabric.

"Wh-what?" The kunoichi persisted, trying squirm so that the top lowered a bit.

"Something that not even Sasuke has..." His voice had taken on a more husky tone as he gazed down at her with hunger in his eyes. "Something..."He lay a hand firmly on her shoulder and shifted their positions so he hovered over her. "That you would have given up to him."

Finally grasping what he was referring to, she froze in horror, almost forgetting about the lingering pain on her neck.

"N-no! P-please! Stop! I...I'll do anything! Just don't do it..." she begged in a wretched tone, leaf green orbs darting around the hallway for some form of salvation.

"Will I hear an apology?"

"..."

"No answer?" The tip of the kunai blade lowered until the cold metal made contact with warm skin. Feeling the sharpened tip scraping gently over her, she sucked in her stomach, knowing how futile the simple act was. The pain was not enough for her to not notice how he seemed to gain a sick pleasure from seeing her squirm in discomfort; being 'tickled' with a blade was far from her idea of fun. Ignoring the persistent pain, she watched, mesmerized, as the steel tip circled the rim of her navel, then dipped inside, afterward tracing little patterns over the smooth expanse of her flat stomach. Stifling a gasp as it glided over a particularly sensitive area near her ribs, Sakura glanced warily at Itachi, who seemed not to notice the reaction he was getting from his newest victim. A passive, almost triumphant expression was what she beheld as he looked down at her, never ceasing in his movements.

Lying there under him, she thought of the many situations in which she had found herself in the same position with Sasuke, excepting the fact the fact that it was his older, and(in her opinion) more sadistic brother. Was she fated to live her life at the twisted mercy of these two brothers?

"Still silent."

Itachi tossed the kunai aside and sat up, regarding her through slitted dark eyes. Struggling was useless; his knees straddled her legs, effectively holding her down. Once again his hand reached forward, outstretched fingers somewhat resembling long, curving claws that ached to break through the delicate skin of her throat. Instead, his hand descended on the wrist that covered the aching spot in her neck and pulled gently.

Her eyes widened in alarm. _No!_

"Let me see..." He insisted, tugging harder. "Or do you want me to make it hurt more?" Itachi raised his head a little, exposing his soft throat; Sakura saw her chance. Clenching her abdominal muscles, she sat up and swiftly bashed her skull into his throat, earning a pained growl from him and aching thighs for her. Though the move hadn't required any chakra, the momentum had knocked her on top of the surprised Uchiha. At least, if he was surprised, he didn't show it. In fact, his expression was one of slight annoyance, with(as she liked to think) slight pain.

Panting heavily, she gazed at him with burning leaf green eyes.

"Hell will freeze over...before I ever apologize to you...teme..." Iachi's eyes widened slightly, and a little, knowing smirk crossed his face as he uttered the two words that completely threw her.

"Good job."

"Wh-what? Nani?" She stared at him in awe.

"Yes, Sakura...for a newcomer, that is rather impressive...although he left himself open for more effective attacks." A low voice said from a shadowy doorway. A dark figure stepped forward, revealing itself to be none other than the blue-haired lady who had attended to her several hours ago. She smirked at the sight of the younger kunoichi's dumbfounded expression. "What's the matter? Weasel got your tongue?"

The lame joke was enough to get her to recover. "Y-you were watching the entire time?"

"The entire time. And I saw everything. Itachi...good work as well. It seems you chose well, and I commend you for it." Itachi responded with a slow nod, then pushed Sakura off him and stood up. A bruise was forming on his collarbone, evidence of how much damage Sakura's blow had dealt him. Now that she knew that the entire thing had been a setup between the two Akatsuki members, she couldn't help feeling obliged to heal it. It must hurt like hell.

Slowly, hesitantly, she reached a tentative hand out to caress the wound when he gripped her wrist so tightly she heard several joints crack. Startled, she looked up into blazing sharingan eyes.

"It will heal by itself. Just leave it," he said quietly. Sakura opened her mouth to protest, then immediately shut it again and nodded silently.

The blue-haired woman came and stood shoulder to shoulder with the younger kunoichi. "Itachi, I have assigned you and Kisame a new mission. It shall start tomorrow night, and must be completed within two days. Leader's orders." He nodded stiffly and slipped past them to the stairwell. Blue-hair watched him go for a few seconds, then turned to Sakura.

"I think it is time I properly introduce myself. My name is Konan, though you may call me Blue if you like. I am assistant to the leader, and I and Deidara are in charge of marking each new member to suit the names of their rings."

Sakura shuddered at the word 'mark'. It sounded quite painful. "Marking?"

Konan nodded. "Yes. Each new member...like you... must go through a series of tests for exactly six months before they are fully accepted. Once you pass, you will be given a special tattoo that covers the entire back and chest area. My ring is the White Tiger, or Byakko, so naturally, my mark would be that of a tiger." Noticing the overwhelmed look on the pink haired kunoichi's face, she smiled. "I'm sure if you ask him very nicely, Deidara will allow you to see his."

"What about Itachi!" She burst out without thinking. Seeing the sharp glance Konan directed at her she covered her mouth. "I...I mean...what did you mean about him choosing well?"

"Itachi choosing well?" She visibly relaxed. "He never told you?"

"Never told me what?"

Konan raised an eyebrow. "That he himself recommended you as a new member. His purpose in Konoha was to kidnap you. But then, it all backfired on him when you came willingly, without trouble."

"S-so...what would have happened if I had decided to stay in Konoha?"

"Hm. It doesn't matter now, but we still would have taken you to heal Deidara, then sent you home again safe. Unlike the stories your elders tell you, Akatsuki do not kill unless necessary."

The room suddenly seemed to spin as the relevance of what she said hit her full force. Itachi was there to fetch her the whole time? The older Uchiha may have been following her all day, and she'd have been none the wiser.

"Then...just now...with Itachi...it was all...a test?" She groaned inwardly when Konan nodded yet again, arms crossed casually over her chest.

"Actually...I was the one who told him to do it, to see how you would react when put under pressure. He informed me about your low self-esteem, and how it seemed to involve your engagement. We can't have personal matters getting in the way of Akatsuki. Do you understand, Sakura?"

"Yes...Konan."

"Good. Now go to Deidara and ease his pain. I'm not very partial to seeing my shinobi being thrown out of windows. Even if they do deserve it." Before Sakura could say anything else she disappeared in a sudden flurry of paper cutouts in the shapes of flower petals, which vanished soon after.

Sakura sighed and hid her face in her hands. _Is this what I have to put up with for the rest of my life?_

Downstairs...

Itachi held back a wince as he carefully dabbed some ointment on the ugly bruise that had formed on his collarbone, courtesy of a certain pink haired kunoichi. It was now a reddish color, though he knew it would gradually turn a darker purple that would attract the attention any Akatsuki, most notably Tobi, who liked to spend his time poking other people's wounds.

Returning the little ointment bottle to it's shelf in the bathroom cabinet, he was just about to wash his hands when he recollected something that had slipped his mind. Turning off the running tap, he rubbed his fingers together, remembering how dry and almost slippery they felt after touching her neck, as if something had come off on them. Eyes narrowed in thought, he noticed a bit of the pale, unnamed substance on the back of his hand. Examining it closely, he identified it as some kind of makeup, a cosmetic. The realization that dawned on him was enough for him to set his lips in a grim line.

_So...looks like the little Blossom has secrets of her own as well...interesting..._

* * *

The sun had set after a seemingly long day, leaving the wide expanse of sky bare and untouched, except for maybe a star or two that winked down at the ninja villages that resided below. For the long hours after a certain pink haired kunoichi started the healing process of one of their own, two cloaked figures hurried through the streets of Amegakure, intent on one particular building, and that building only. 

The bar.

This night was a rarity, a special treat in this village, and it all had to do with the fact that for the first time in weeks, the rainfall had ceased, luring the village into a pleasant, dreamy stupor with the welcome silence. While most villagers would be out to enjoy the sight of swiftly emerging stars, others would take no notice and go about life as usual.

Kakuzu, for example, was one such person. As one who was unable to grasp the concept of frivolity, he preferred to occupy himself with the acquiring of legal tender, or, as he seldom called it, cash. The treasurer of Akatsuki, he took his much sought-after position to heart, going so far as to skip meals in the quest to discover the whereabouts of something as insignificant as a missing dollar. Which was, as a matter of fact, the reason why the local bar was his destination in the first place.

Zetsu, his companion for the evening, kept silent, but watchful. His great yellow eyes gleamed like two moons in the dark, giving the peaceful night a more sinister look.

Licking his lips angrily under his mask, Kakuzu glanced at the front entrance of the bar. It was locked, the shutters up at the windows closed tightly. The telltale glow of a light was not to be seen through the drapes, an indication that the bar was closed.

At least, closed to the general public.

However, status comes as an advantage of being an Akatsuki, and in Amegakure, where the Akatsuki ruled supreme, he was privy to any and all privileges. Including those that were underground.

Muttering under his breath, he shifted a leather case containing his precious money under one arm and scuttled into an alleyway to the side of the bar. Knocking twice on a large metal door, he waited until a small compartment at the top slid open, revealing a bloodshot eye.

"Erm. Wha's the password?" A low, raspy voice grunted. Resisting the urge to break the door down, Kakuzu came closer, and the man, whom he recognized as the bartender gasped.

"Ah! Uh, Kakuzu-sama, come in, come in. I had no idea! You see, the lighting here's-"

"Bah. Save your excuses. Have you seen my partner? You know, yea tall, platinum hair, sailor mouth..."

"Uh, you mean Hidan-sama, right? Er, yes, he just drank out the rest of my vod..."He looked around, realizing that neither Kakuzu nor his equally frightening partner were nearby. "...ka.." He finished lamely.

Meanwhile, inside the bar...

"No, no, ladies, you're getting -hic- it all fuckin' wrong. Now, you see-hey you, no...that broad over there...yeah, the red head...Ami- y'see, Jashin-hic- is not a man..." Hidan finished his fifth bottle of vodka for the evening, ending with an impolite burp.

"Then what is he?" giggled a busty brunette who was all but shoving her ample chest in his face. The half-dozen women that had clustered around the Akatsuki clamored for an answer.

"Girls...lord Jashin...is _the _man! Like-hic- take for example this rosary here..." Almost immediately, at the sight of the beaded necklaces the women began lifting their shirts, somehow causing half the men in the room to have epileptic seizures. Hidan wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ugh, pull those fucking shirts down, you little harlots. What the hell do you think this is, the bloody Mardi Gras parade? Naw, this-hic- rosary is a direct key for fulfilling a sacri-"

'THUNK'

Hidan stared wordlessly at the large leather case that had been dropped on front him, upsetting a wineglass in the process. Then his gaze traveled slowly upward until he met Kakuzu's dark, murderous orbs.

Seconds passed as the two stared blankly at each other, then...

"Scrooge! What the fuck are you doing -hic- here?"

"I told you not to call me that. I need to talk to you alone," Kakuzu rasped from behind his mask He jerked his head toward the empty men's restroom.

"Well can't it wait? What about the ladies? They didn't come free, you know."He gestured for his partner to lean closer and continued in a low voice. "They charge by the hour, you know. And they get right nasty when they're not satisfied-"

"I don't give a damn about your whores, your money, or your time. There are more serious matters at hand." The women around Hidan protested, then fell silent as he gestured to another table. Scowling, they retreated a far enough distance away, but close enough to make sure he didn't leave without paying. Zetsu stared hungrily after them.

"**Their flesh looks supple and tender..."**

"Yes, Zetsu. You may eat them later." The masked man turned back to his partner, who had dropped his slightly bloodstained rosary inside his glass of wine and was now sloshing it around absentmindedly.That simple action was enough to get him on his last nerve. Furiously he shoved his leather case across the table where it met Hidan's dull magenta eyes.

"Wha?" He managed after a few seconds.

"Hidan. What is this?"

"Er, I think it's your wallet."_Freakishly huge wallet, if you ask me._

_**Shut up, wino. To think I'll be spending all of eternity with a drunkard like you...it sure as hell better be worth it... **_a low presence growled in his mind, her two lavender tails twitching in agitation.

"Of course it's my wallet, fool. What else?"

"It's freakishly huge."

"..."

"What? I answered-hic- your question."

"No, you incorrigible little fool. What's inside it?"

"Er...deniro?"

"Very good," Kakuzu grinned menacingly under his mask. "How much is in there?"

The entire bar had fallen quiet, sensing the increasing amount of chakra filling the room.

Hidan pouted slightly as he decided on an answer.

"Uh...pass?"

"There was approximately _three million _ryo in here. I see two thirds of that amount. Pray tell. How does _one million _ryo mysteriously disappear?"

"How should I fucking know? Teleportation?" Flashing a dazzling smile he poured his seething partner a shot of sake. The smile gradually disappeared when he realized he was dead serious. "I-I mean, what's a little sharing between friends, right?"

"_Friends? _Give me one good reason not to dismember you and feed you bit by bit to Zetsu?"

"Uh...because you love me?"

Kakuzu stepped closer and stood over him, dark eyes boring menacingly into the younger man's.

"There is not enough love in the world, Hidan. The only love I harbor is for legal tender, and legal tender only."

"Gosh, why the fuck do you keep calling it that? It's cash, you know. Greenbacks, bread, dough, deniro...are you seriously going to get into a little strop just because of a couple of missing dollars?" Kakuzu glared belligerently at him.

"Do you call a _million ryo _a couple of bucks?"

"Oh, so now you use a different word? Sheesh, I'll find a way to pay it all back-"

"And how do you propose to acquire one million ryo when you barely do a lick of work?" Hidan smirked, and beckoned both his comrades closer to him. The look in his eyes was calculating, and coy at the same time. "It's called Haruno Sakura. Our newest member."

Kakuzu leaned back against a counter and closed his eyes, letting the name repeat itself over and over in his head. A vague image of a young, pink haired kunoichi formed in his hazy mind. _Of course...who could forget that little brat...hmph..._

Zetsu remained silent, though his eyes kept wandering over to the glaring women seated a few tables away. _**Young...fresh meat... **_His dark side thought.

Done with his thinking, the masked ninja fixed his grinning partner with a suspicious glare. "And of what use would she be in getting my money back?"

"Shh. Don't you see? If I sacrifice her, a bold young virgin, to Jashin-sama, he will bless us all with wealth beyond compare. Just think!" The glazed look in his eyes was slightly disturbing to see.

Kakuzu, meanwhile, was back to thinking. When it came to money, his mind worked like clockwork. And when his mind worked like clockwork, it would inevitably result with disaster.

This was one such occasion.

"So," he began slowly, walking slowly around the room with his hands clasped solemnly behind his back. "This Haruno girl...is she...attractive in any way?"

Hidan shrugged nonchalantly. "Couldn't tell you. Not much of a looker, but that pink hair is going to draw attention. Why ask?"

"Because..." Kakuzu continued. "I have a different idea. If we could whore the girl out...at two thousand ryo an hour...we could rake in a decent profit."

Hidan nodded slowly. "Yeah...and then I can sacrifice her to Jashin...and the Leader would be none the wiser when we make up an excuse for her death."

"**He won't suspect a thing...if no one tells him..." **Zetsu's dark side spoke in. His light side murmured quietly in agreement. **"In what way will I benefit from this?"**

Hidan, now a bit more sober regarded him with pursed lips. "When we are done with her, her soft, bloody corpse shall be your meal. How would you like that?"

"**As long as it is still warm with the remnants of life, I can care less about your schemes..." **For the rest of the night Zetsu, seeing that he got what he wanted, did not say another word. Glad that they had resolved this minor issue Kakuzu would have delved further into their plans had Sasori not spoken up from the shadows where he had been quietly observing the entire proceedings. "You say she's a virgin, Hidan, but how can you be sure of that?"

Hidan's eyes widened at the possibility that the sacrifice would not work if she had already been deflowered. Satisfied with the religious man's reaction, he turned on Kakuzu. "And you, Kakuzu, want to sell this young woman's body, yet, how can Hidan follow through with his plans when her innocence is already taken?" A strangled noise akin to a choke was heard from him; almost immediately the two partners faced each other, and a most pointless quarrel ensued.

Sasori sat back and watched with a smug expression, knowing that as long as the two men were at a disagreement, Sakura had more time to heal his partner. Zetsu kept quiet and observed, knowing that whatever the result of the argument was, at the end of the day, he still had a fresh corpse to look forward to.

* * *

Eight hours earlier... 

Deidara gazed blankly at the skylight of the large atrium that led into the indoor training area. The dull blue was of no consolation to him as he winced when an aching pain entered his arms again. Day in and day out, nothing but pain, agony, and being under the constant watch of one Uchiha Itachi. Shameful, yes. Unbearable, no. He'd been through worse, he'd seen worse, he'd even _did_ things even worse than the pain that resided within his body.

This was his divine punishment.

Hidan may have been the most religious member of the Akatsuki, but it didn't mean that he was the _only _one with such views. Deidara, on the other hand believed in what he wanted to believe in. Sometimes he would worship the Kami by praying at one of their temples, other times he would do a random act of kindness, to add a bit of virtue to his life. That was inspired from the teachings of the Buddhist religion.

But he wasn't devout. Never devout, or committed to anything or anyone. And this lifestyle satisfied him immensely. But there was the sky. Ever since he could remember, he loved watching the sky, and thinking about the wonders it held in it's great blue reaches. Thus, he never failed to stare at the sky at least once a day. It was his only tradition, and it was as unspoken as

were the other secrets the Akatsuki held.

As he stood there, he wondered if the sky(or the powers that be) were punishing him. Because if it was, whoever was up there was doing a hell of a good job.

"Deidara...san."

Startled out of his reverie, he turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway, biting her lip. Despite the fact that she was plainly shaken, she had sucked it up and was doing her best to maintain a calm image. Knowing that she probably hated receiving pity, he answered back as rudely as he could manage.

"What now, yeah?"_Where the hell did the honorific come from?_

"Um...never mind. Just follow me." Deliberately avoiding eye contact, he followed her into the old training area, which was in fact an old fashioned dojo. Judging by the way her big, leaf green eyes drank in each detail he knew she had fallen in love with the place. It was impossible not to; Sasori and Konan, the other two artists of Akatsuki had designed it themselves, a couple of years before he himself joined.

"You like, hm?" She nodded, the slight movement almost imperceptible to the naked eye.

"It's...charming,"she replied quietly, then rolled her eyes upward, wishing she had said something more original. 'Charming' wasn't sophisticated enough. Then she quickly changed her mind. Why pressure herself to be more sophisticated to please others? Then she remembered; Sasuke had taught her that, while training her to be Lady of the Uchiha clan.

"Hm. So when are we starting, un?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Not immediately. See that symbol in the center of the floor? Do you think you can just lie down there? In fact, let me get this robe off first." Before he could protest she pulled off his robe and lay it on the spot he was to lie on. Now left in his boxers, he had no choice but to flash her a dirty look and do as she ordered.

"Now what?" He asked, feeling like a total fool. She looked at his chest, as if expecting to see something that was supposed to be there. Shaking her head to herself she quickly answered.

"Just wait." Setting down a basket of supplies and her medicine bag, Sakura bent down next to him and swiftly picked up one arm, poking at the cold, puckered white skin.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She whispered, a note of sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah..." He answered, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Do you feel anything here?" she squeezed gently on his upper arm.

"Un."

"Okay...how about here?" Her gentle fingers prodded a little lower.

"Nothing, un."

"That's perfect," she said softly. Her voice had taken on a more gentle tone, one which all medics adopted when healing their patients. Deidara felt strangely soothed by it.

Taking out a dark purple pen, she marked the spot and went through the same procedure with his other arm.

Seeing that she had stopped working, he raised his head slightly, cerulean blue eyes widening at the sight before him.

The young medic was slowly cutting in a straight line all the way up her arm with a kunai, the blood falling like a dark red curtain into a bowl that was conveniently placed beneath it. Alarmed at the sight of blood, he imperiously demanded to know what the hell she was doing.

"It's all part of the healing ritual," she answered back without stilling her movements. "Stay still now, Deidara-san." Doing a few hand signs, she summoned what appeared to be a paint brush with a four foot long handle.

"This will take a while, so I advise you to sleep, or relax for a while," the medic said before moving her supplies to another part of the room. Shifting the blood-filled bowl into one hand, she dipped the tip of the brush inside it, watching with grim satisfaction the blood that dripped slowly off it.

"Don't move," she whispered before placing the brush on his chest and drawing a small circle of red symbols over his heart.

Deidara watched, transfixed, as she scribbled the bloody paint all over the floor of the room, even halfway up the wall at times. Pretty soon the wooden floor of the dojo was covered in patterns of the most intricate kind, weaving in and out of each other, overlapping, even ending in some places and starting in others. And even when she had completed those patterns, she didn't stop there. Between every single available space, she wrote the kanji for words only known by medics of the past and present, words that when written in blood held properties of medicinal value. Not unlike the way summoning scrolls worked.

During the procedure a comfortable silence fell over the room, only occasionally broken by the sweep of the soft brush against hard, well-worn wood.

And all Deidara could do was watch in awe. He had never considered the medical profession an art, but now, he couldn't help but feel honored with the privilege of seeing a foreign kind of art being painted right before his very eyes. Honored, yet painfully feeling resentful at the fact that he been deprived of seeing this until now. And slightly jealous. As a man who loved any kind of art, whether it be abstract, superflat, or expressionism, he felt disappointed at the fact that there was something else that could compare to his own style of work. Try as he might, he found himself unable to suppress the wave of admiration that rose within him. The fact that he was a part of this piece, even if it was temporary made him feel better inside. _Maybe Pinky isn't so bad, after all...yeah..._

By the time she came back to Deidara, her cut had already healed, leaving just a thin, barely perceptible white scar. Deidara frowned. "Is that permanent?" He asked in a meek tone. Sakura barely glanced at him.

"Yes," she answered back just as steadily. "For every healing that involves regeneration, I will have-at least-one scar as a reminder of my part in it. Now sit up. I need to get at your hair." He froze. He knew it was eventually going to happen; he just hadn't counted on it being so soon.

Determined not to embarrass himself in front of her, he allowed her to help him sit up, then watched as she walked across the bloodstained floor to retrieve her medical supplies. Plunging a delicate hand inside the basket, she withdrew a pair of scissors with dark blue handles.

The light seemed to glint of the metal edges in a menacing way; right now she could just stab him to death, yet somewhere at the back of his mind he knew she wouldn't cause him any such harm.

He tried not to wince as she carefully untied the ponytail, allowing his golden locks to cascade freely down his back. A small smirk wormed it's way on his face when he heard her gasp of admiration. "It's beautiful," she breathed, fingering the soft strands.

"Hm." Sakura stopped and glanced at him, forehead slightly creased.

"Are you ready for this right now? I know it's hard on-"

"Just shut up and get it over with, yeah." He snapped back. He could almost swear he heard her hold back a laugh. "Sorry for that..." she smiled gently, just before the first severed lock fell to the ground.

"So," Deidara began, slightly unnerved by the clipping noises her shears made. "What will my hair be used for?"

"Since this hair contains your DNA, the Kinjutsu I will be using will force your hair to adapt to and eventually meld into the same type of cell tissue your arms are made of. And yes, this will include your Bloodline as well, so there's no need to worry about not being able to make your little sculptures anymore." Deidara tensed.

"Little sculptures? That's my art you're insulting, yeah!"

Sakura laughed. "I know."

He pouted. "Are you done yet?" He asked impatiently.

"Now I am. So, what do you think?" Tentatively, he leaned closer to the mirror she held out and gazed long at his reflection; his face looked the same, and different at the same time. Instead of one, two cerulean eyes stared serenely back at him. His hair was a lot shorter; Sakura wasn't the best barber in the world, but her job was better than nothing. Despite the fact that his hair now barely reached his jaw line, he hoped at the very least he could pull it back into a small ponytail.

Sakura watched nervously, hoping he wouldn't find fault with her. The last thing she needed was another person to be critical of her, like Sasuke.

"Um..."She began slowly. "Do you like it?"

Deidara stared back at her. "I...I look different, yeah."

She smiled. "You sound nicer, too."

"Nicer?"

"Your voice...you're not as sarcastic...it's rather...nice." His brilliant blue eyes widened, then narrowed as he looked away, his cheeks reddening slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about, bitch. You don't know me that way to say something like that."

Her smile faded away, and she looked down, suddenly sobered. "You're right. I don't know ..."

And just like that, the pleasant mood that had filled the room seconds before was replaced by a tense, awkward silence. Without saying a word, she got up and rummaged through her supplies, her movements, the blond noticed, were hesitant and slow, as if she were distracted by a distant memory.

"Sakura?" He called quietly. Her shoulders shook, her breath coming in short breaths.

"What?" She asked, a quaver in her tone. Deidara cursed quietly after noticing how she refused to turn and look at him. _She's crying...I made her cry...damn woman..._

_**Console her...she shed her own blood for you, young one. Now you must do your part and be grateful...no medic would knowingly help a jinchuuriki like she is doing right now...respect her for that...**_

_I will...Kaku Kaa-san..._

He didn't want to; he never liked going out of his way for someone unless it would benefit him in some way. And he did hope for her to heal him eventually.

Swallowing his pride, he answered the kunoichias best as he could.

"I...I like it."Her shoulders stopped shaking. She warily turned her head to glance at him.

"Wh-what did you say?"

Suppressing a frustrated growl, he repeated his answer.

"I said you made it look good. I guess I'm...satisfied with your work, un." he muttered, forcing himself to meet her glistening eyes. "So stop crying and get on with it."

"I wasn't crying..." She pouted. "It's...nothing."

"Yeah. Right. So are we going to do this or what?"

Sakura managed small smile.

"Hey, Deidara...san."

"Un?"

"Thank you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, I did promise to get this up on Thursday but I, being the idiot I am deleted half my work and had to spend five hours getting it back. Plus, I was sent to bed early, so that kinda had to do with my late update. Oh, and I said I would do 25 pages but it ended up as 21. I hope you don;t mind.

I'm sorry if I haven't been answering all your questions (or pms) but things were so hectic, I've had time to check my email only once or twice. There may or may not be any Itachi appearenaces in the next chapter. And time will pass more quickly in future chapters, since I'm going at a crawl at the moment. Not to mention, I still have to update my other fics...

I love you all and Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and all that stuff.

Hugs and Kisses,

Narutochica :3

P.S. I know the ending sucked. Sorry for that. (Sucks thumb and hugs Hinata plushie)


	6. Minx

**Minx**

I no own Naruto. Just two turtles.

It was the dead of night in the woods of Konoha. Many citizens had retired to the comfort of their homes, leaving the ever-watchful Izumo and Kotetsu to watch the gates. Easygoing chunin who would prefer going on a mission for once, they were now engaged in a round of Go. Fortunately for them, Nara Shikamaru wasn't on watch this night. Ten rounds with the former ANBU captain were enough for them to decide to limit that game only between the two of them. Like greater men, their egos were severely trimmed by the Nara's extraordinary IQ.

On this particular night, however, the task of watching the goings on that the village gates were far from their minds. All was quiet; the stores and market stalls had closed down, even Ichiraku's was closed, as their favorite customer no longer held much of an appetite for the soup. A large tan shepherd dog slept by Izumo's leg, the tip of her tail twitching every few seconds as a warning to all that she was fully alert. Though she was used for the purpose of identifying all ninja that returned to or left the village, her current guardians felt no need to prod her awake.

Let sleeping dogs lie.

While Konohagakure basked in peace, the woods surrounding it held a different story, one that suggested the opposite.

Five ANBU surrounded a small spring hardly a mile from the training grounds. Moonlight filtered lazily through the leaves, illuminating the water's surface with an eerie, yet oddly beautiful glow. The ANBU, so dedicated to their work that they hardly noticed, stepped around it and the surrounding area, the sounds of their footsteps muffled by dewy grass.

Standing imperiously atop a flat boulder was their Captain, a tall, willowy woman wearing a bird mask. Three of her squad stood right in front of her, shoulder to shoulder and completely alert. Another, wearing a ram mask was fingering a piece of torn white fabric as he lounged lazily against a tree.

"Hyena. Your report?" The masked woman asked calmly.

"Yes, Jaeger," a short man with a hyena mask stepped forward and straightened up. "Subject has indeed left. Tracks indicate a direct course to the north."

Jaeger nodded, the white parts of her mask seeming to glow in the dark. "As I thought. Tanuki? The state in which our Subject departed."

A small, slim ANBU replied almost enthusiastically in a feminine voice. "A state of perfect health, Ha- I mean Jaeger. And the surrounding area shows no sign of conflict. The depth of these tracks." She gestured toward the north. "Suggest that Subject was carrying equipment. Many supplies, too."

The third and largest ANBU, wearing a wolf mask spoke without permission, earning a hard glare from his superior. "Cut the crap, Hana. There is no one but us in the area, so don't bother with the code names." Jaeger sighed.

"You know the rules. Now state your report before I have to discipline you." Wolf gave a noncommital grunt. Hyena shot him a sharp look.

"Signs show that Subject has been accosted by a foreign presence. Her scent was mingled with that presence, and it seems that they both departed at the same time, to the same destination." Wolf hesitated slightly. "But..." he broke off and glanced warily at Ram.

Ram straightened from his relaxed position and sauntered over to Wolf, a threatening aura rolling off him in sinister waves. "You are hiding something from us," he said firmly, a reddish glow visible just inside the eye holes of his mask. Wolf growled lightly from behind his mask, causing the other two ANBU to eye Ram warily.

"Peace, Ram." Jaeger barked. "Enough with the threats. You are not even supposed to be here right now, so stand down."

Ram 'hmphed' and turned a cold gaze toward the slowly winking stars. The myriad silver lights did nothing to appease the aching feeling in the depths of his stomach; his fist clenched around the piece of fabric his beloved cast away.

Jaeger watched quietly as he stalked away, and frowned as her three subordinates shifted restlessly. _There is no point in disguises...they will only hinder our job requirement..._she turned to the three waiting ANBU before her. "Wolf, can you sense any sort of hostile presence nearby?"

The brawny man shook his masked head and shot Hyena and Jackal a hopeful look.

Jaeger hummed approvingly and placed her hands on her hips. "Very well. The three of you may dispel your Henge."

"Finally!" Wolf roared and threw off his armor, his body engulfed in a puff of gray smoke. The others followed his lead. Soon three identical gray dogs stood before her, the most serious of expressions upon their faces. "Now we can talk properly,"growled the one formerly known as Hyena. "Huh...we haven't done _this _in a while, wouldn't you say, Rinmaru?"

"Yes, Ginmaru,"whispered the little female. "This does take me back...although our tracking unit was once made of many, there are so few now. We cannot conduct a proper search."

"What do you expect?" Her wolfish brother snarled. "This village isn't half of what it used to be. The summons are ashamed to be working here. Summoning contracts are being broken left, right, and center!"

"Hmph. That Haruno girl had the right idea. Clear out while you still can is what I always say."

Jaeger frowned, then pulled off her mask, revealing the face of none other than Hana Inuzuka. "I understand how you feel, but remember that we are still outside village walls, and anything we say could lead to dire consequences."

That said, she looked down at the dog once known as Wolf, and noticed the way his nose kept twitching, as if he had uncovered a new scent. He glanced fearfully up at his master. "Hana-chan..."

"Yes, Kinmaru?"

"I was having trouble with this particular scent." He rose to his paws and began padding around, nose to the ground. "It keeps taking me all over the place..." He sniffed up and down a tree, around a bush, through a clump of grass until his wet nose bumped against Ram's leg. "...and it always leads back to him."

"What do you want?" Ram asked tersely. He was fighting back an urge to shove his foot down the dog's throat. Kinmaru narrowed his eyes but did not reply.

"If you know what's good for you, Uchiha, please don't threaten my brother,"muttered the female Inuzuka before motioning for him to take the mask off.

"And I would appreciate it if your mutt would back off." Sasuke's eyes flashed a brief red. "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, would you now?"

Hana smirked lightly. Her sharpened canines glinted in the moonlight. "If anything happened to him, you will have lost your best chance at finding Sakura again. Although, I highly doubt she wants to be found at all. Not by the foolish choices you made." Before he could ask any further she continued. "Akamaru told me. Congratulations." He winced inwardly; not a minute went by in which he wasn't reminded of the fact that he had gotten a woman other than Sakura pregnant.

"Che," he answered, hiding his inward shame behind the noncommital sound. He almost regretted coming along with her at all.

He knew it wasn't a smart idea to follow the Inuzuka tracking unit, but it was the only way he could certify whatever clues they came up with. Otherwise, Tsunade would do her utmost to make sure he would never know any details about Sakura's departure.

_What does she think I'm going to do once I find her? Beat her up? _His shoulders sagged as he remembered one such occasion in which he had dared to do just that; to strike someone just for the sake of being able to strike that person. And he _loved _it.

Weakness, in his mind, was something to despise, to hate. When weakness came crawling toward him in the form of Haruno Sakura, that opinion changed, but only by a fraction. He never despised Sakura as much as he had despised others, but that never stopped him from pointing her flaws out on more than one occasion.

See, Sakura had never been able to catch his attention in their younger years. Not as a teammate, nor as a friend, as he hadn't any. Of course, he always knew of the affection and admiration she held toward him. And naturally, he was unable to respond to it in a positive way. The Uchiha Avenger considered it a deprivation of knowledge in matters of love ; the truth, as he knew somewhere within the dark recesses of his mind, was that he deprived himself of _acknowledging _thepresence of love in anyone.

_But would she come back after what I've done? Would she still love me? Or did I just abuse her forgiving nature until it disappeared along with her? Could she ever learn to forgive...love me again? _

_The dobe..._

Naruto, the number one candidate for the position of Hokage. The dobe never said it directly, but much of how he followed his nindo was derived from the feelings he held for his friends. Love made him stronger, though the Uchiha hated to admit it.But what was Sakura without it? Would being loveless, instead, make her stronger?

The ticklish feeling of a wet nose sniffing his legs startled him out of his reverie; in annoyance he kicked Kinmaru a little too hard in the muzzle, making the dog whimper in pain and his mistress shoot the Uchiha a dirty look.

Ignoring the female Inuzuka's loud threats(all Inuzukas were loud) he closed his eyes as a long-forgotten image pushed itself to the front of his mind; it was that of his father, tall and proud, a solemn expression on his face as he posed for a family photo. His arm was wrapped loosely around his wife's waist, his large, calloused hand resting lightly on her hip.

His mother wore her ever-present smile, her hands laying affectionately on the shoulders of her youngest son. Sasuke winced inwardly when he remembered the love his mother projected toward him. It would have been the perfect photo if not for the significant other.

Uchiha Itachi was just...there. Off to the far side of the picture, as far way from the family as possible. For as long as he could remember, that was a constant habit of his brother's. Every single year, the immediate family of the Uchiha Head were required to take a family photo. And every year, Itachi mysteriously ended up with his back facing the camera, or halfway out of the shot.

It was in that one photo that Itachi finally allowed himself to look at the lens. Like a soulless being he stared unblinkingly at the camera, eyes smoldering with some emotion his younger brother could never identify. Was it anger? Or was his mind so deep, so complex, so _dark _that his mere gaze disturbed those around him? Whatever it was, his father did not like it one bit. At the sight of the picture, their father, in an uncommon fit of fury had ripped it into shreds.

And it was left for a confused and upset Sasuke to tape every little piece back together, and hang it above the mantlepiece. He was young at the time, but perhaps he sensed that his family's bonds were growing weaker each and every day. Taping together a ruined picture wasn't enough to completely fix them again, but every night, before he went to bed, unbeknownst to his wife and son, Fugaku would stand in the dining room and stare at the picture, eyes lingering the longest on Itachi's face. Maybe in his own way, he had come to accept his son for the way he was, and learn to love him more.

_And just maybe, Sakura..._ Sasuke thought as he stared sadly at the wide, black sky. _I could love you more...we could put our bond back together again...and make it stronger._

* * *

Sakura brushed a few silky locks out of her face as she examined Deidara closely. He had stopped sweating, which was a good sign. He looked more at ease with himself, although, she couldn't help noticing, he had a habit of glancing at her out of the corner whenever she turned away. She didn't mind; many of her patients in Konoha did the same thing. What concerned her the most was that only her younger patients showed the signs of discomfort and wariness he was demonstrating now.

_This guy...he doesn't like being touched..._she thought, remembering his unwillingness to let her examine him the night before.

Pushing that aside, she gathered chakra in her palm, a feeling of confidence sweeping over her tensed frame as she felt the warmth of life energy washing over her skin. It had been a long time since she had gathered such a large amount of healing chakra. Way too long, as her ex-fiancé insisted she take a break from her job as a Medic-nin and learn to accustom herself to upholding her wifely duties.

The greenish glow of the healing chakra flickered slightly as she remembered that particular stage in her life. In the span of one month Sasuke had managed to shove an entire book of etiquette down her throat. Literally. The Uchiha had always been full of surprises, but an expansive knowledge of formality and decorum was something no one expected. Despite the fact that she had loved Sasuke dearly, it hurt whenever he commented on the way she held a pair of chopsticks, or how much food she ate in one sitting. It was demoralizing, to say the least.

If he truly loved her, he would never have tried to make her what she was never meant to be in the first place.

An Uchiha.

"Are you just going to sit there like a dunce, or heal me? I could have grown a beard in the time it takes for you to do something, yeah."

"Shut up. And I would find your claim to be valid if not for the fact that you barely look as if you entered puberty." Deidara's eyes flashed. It sounded as if she _wanted _an argument. Not that he minded.

"Well," he continued, slighted by her monotonous tone of voice. "I shave every morning. That enough for you?" He gave her an easy one; he wanted to see what she would throw back.

" I don't think shaving your legs would count for that."

"You killed it," The Akatsuki replied bluntly, crushing her temporary ego. "Too many syllables, the delivery was slow, and you do not need to use so many words to get a point across." Sakura glared at him as she once more tried to get her chakra flow back in control. "And what should I have said?"

"How about something like 'I didn't know armpit hairs grew fast' or 'you say you shave, but where?'You know, something sarcastic or perverted, yeah."

Sakura considered carefully for a second. "How about I smack you upside the head instead?"

"Eh. That'll work too, un."

Satisfied with their playful banter, Sakura allowed herself a soft smile as she pressed her chakra-filled palm flat on the bowl of water by his side. Almost immediately the water, held together by the chakra, attached itself to her palm, it exterior firm and yielding as she lifted it up to inspect the color.

Through the transparent bubble she saw Deidara's eyes widen in surprise before he reverted to his usual aloof expression. It was almost enough to make her laugh out loud. Was he impressed? If he was, she decided, she would show him a lot more later. Seldom did regular combat shinobi take interest in her line of work. Sasuke refused to acknowledge it unless he was in dire need of one of her remedies.

Sakura frowned slightly at the dull green color the bubble of water turned. Not enough chakra concentrated inside it. With an ease that most other medic-nin envied, she transferred more of her healing chakra into the liquid until it glowed a brighter green. So absorbed was she in her work that she nearly forgot her patient was there.

_Hm...I guess this shows I'm out of practice...I'm still having trouble dispersing chakra. Maybe I should have worked at the hospital more while I was staying with Sasuke...this looks bad._

_Way to go, Forehead. That's what we get for falling in love too soon and too fast. Now we're probably going to end up being a crazy old lady who talks to herself and owns, like, fifteen cats. _

Sakura snorted angrily at her other half's rude remarks. Deidara glanced warily at her as if she were crazy. _Says you. Like I said before, if you have nothing useful to say, can you please let me do my work in peace? _

Inner Sakura's presence grew fainter. Just before it disappeared altogether, she parted with one, final statement..

_Just remember, Sakura. Without each other, we are only half of what we are. And there is a third coming...you will see soon enough. _And with those ominous parting words, her Inner self lefther soul.

_A third is coming...I've kept denying it...and only now I can admit it to myself, even..._She stared wordlessly at the bubble of hydrated chakra when Deidara's obnoxious voice broke through her cluttered thoughts.

"Hey. Minx."Sakura shot up in surprise. "Wh-what did you call me?"

Deidara quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Minx. It sort of describes your personality, don't you think, un?"

Sakura opened her mouth, then shut it again; she needed to hear more before she could decide what to say.

"When you first came...you seemed to have a stick-up-the-ass sort of personality." At her hesitant nod he continued. "But now...I can sense an aura of some kind of wild, rebellious, clever, sexy, impudent spirit inside you. The kind that will only come out once in a while, but is something worth seeing. Yeah."

"..._Sexy?_" That one word was the only thing she could come out with.

"...Un. What's wrong with that?"

"It's...just something I don't expect people to say that about me. I'm not offended,"she added quickly. "No one's ever told me that before." _Not even Sasuke, _she thought bitterly.

Catching on to her somber mood the blond Akatsuki changed the subject. "Anyway..."Sakura pressed the bubble onto his dead arm, making him grimace at the odd feeling. "...I kind of noticed...a minute ago...you looked kind of spaced out." She realized he was referring to her behavior once she got into a conversation with her inner self. _I can't even imagine what kind of expression I was pulling...I always look like a moron when that happens._

"I-it's nothing. It's more like a habit, I guess."

"Oh." He looked a little disappointed. " The way you were gazing into thin air...it was as if you were in a trance. I actually thought you were talking to a bijuu inside you. Some of us already have our own, yeah."

"Really?" With her other hand she wiped off the few beads of sweat gathering on her brow. "Do they give you each your own bijuu?"

"Most of us have to catch them and seal them in a container until they calm down enough to be transferred to a host, un. I've had my Kaku the longest," he added with a hint of pride. "Although she's been a bit pissed at being stuck inside me for the past fifteen years, we make a compatible pair, yeah."

_He's established a close bond with his demon because of those fifteen years...I wonder how close Naruto is with Kyuubi after he's had him all his life? _

"What about Itachi? Does he have one too?" She shuddered, remembering how Itachi's mere presence left her unsettled. _That could be a side-effect of having a bijuu._

Deidara opened his mouth to reply, then shut it in amazement when he caught sight of what the former Leaf nin was doing to his arm.

Sakura allowed herself a smile of triumph as bits of the dead skin in his arm slowly, painlessly detached from the muscle, floating inside the bubble where it could stay safely without causing any harm to his body. Unfortunately for the Akatsuki, that was only the epidermis, the top layer of skin.

Removing the inactive, dull muscle was slightly harder, as it had developed into tough, decomposing flesh. Through the water that made up the bubble, she was able to pull off and dissolve the rotting flesh, chunks at a time. This, she realized with dismay, was like trying to bend into position a body in rigor mortis; the muscle tissue was almost too stiff to remove from the bone.

It was about a minute into the procedure that she realized he was trembling.

"Deidara...if this is scaring you or freaking you out, I advise that you don't watch. If it bothers you so much, I will be forced to put you under."

"Don't." The trembling didn't stop, and it was then that it dawned on her that he was trembling from _excitement_. "This is the first time I've ever seen my body like this, yeah." he added as a large layer of dead muscle was pulled slowly into the bubble, revealing white, cracked bone underneath. "It's so surreal, yet I can't bring myself to look away." He gazed especially at his hands, which were now completely skeletal. "I can't move my fingers, un."

Sakura didn't respond; she merely glanced curiously at him, noting that his behavior was the exact opposite of how a person would act in their current situation. At least, she decided, it was a good thing he was getting over his discomfort. Maybe a praise would help even more.

"You know what, Deidara? I have to admit, you've left me quite impressed."

"Huh?" He glanced sharply at her, wariness settling back over his features. In response she held up the hydrated chakra bubble. Murky gray pieces of dead tissue and matter swirled around inside it in a continuos circle. "You're the first patient I've ever had to do this to who hasn't fainted or needed anesthesia."

"Huh." He turned his head away with a contemptuous snort. "I'm an Akatsuki. None of us are pushovers, un. Which makes me wonder," he added as she emptied the cadaverous mixture into a bowl. "Do you have what it takes to be an Akatsuki? You seem like a pathetically nice kid and all..." _Who's he calling a kid? _"But you don't seem to be cut out for this type of work, yeah."

"What do you mean?" Her grip tightened on a corner of his robe, nails grazing over the satiny fabric of one of the many red clouds. Deidara fixed her with a dead-on stare that could put Neji to shame.

"Just because you were given that ring doesn't mean we can consider you a member of Akatsuki. Even now, no one takes you seriously." Sakura nodded slowly in understanding, remembering the hostility Sasori and Hidan had shown her the night before. _I guess I can't blame them for not trusting me...I would have acted the same way. _

"Then why did Itachi bring me here in the first place?" she asked, knowing he would likely refuse to give her an answer. What he said next nearly made her heart stop.

"How the hell would I know? All I know is that it's his fault you're here in the first place."

"H-his _fault_? But how?"

"He kept screwing up with his most important mission. And that was to capture the Kyuubi. From what Blue told me, Leader was so dissatisfied with Itachi's performance that he holds him in contempt. After that she told me nothing else." A wave of helplessness began to wash over her_. I'm getting answers, but no explanation..._

Deciding to give up on Itachi's problems for the time being, she backtracked to Deidara's earlier statement about her role in Akatsuki. "Um...that aside," murmured, prodding her fingers together nervously like a certain Hyuuga heiress. "How can I gain the recognition of the others here? The only thing I can see myself doing is having to beat all of them in order to be accepted." _It's like the Chunin exams all over again._

"Exactly, un. Except, these days we'll usually test any new members for a fixed period of time." Sakura nodded. Now she was getting somewhere. "Am I being tested right now?"

"Yes,un."

"Does it have to do with healing you?"

"No."

"Are you allowed to tell me?"

Deidara glared at her dully. "What do you think, un?"

The kunoichi sighed. Back to square one. "Is there anything else you can tell me about this organization then?"

_Should I tell her? I don't see any harm in it..._His eyes softened a little. "I guess...I could tell you about a tradition we have with new members, yeah."

"Tradition?" _An organization as old as this one should have it's own customs by now..._

"Yeah. When I first joined, I was made the subordinate of one of the older members. Remember the old nag with blue hair? That's her, Konan."

"Really?" That explained her apparent concern for the younger man. Did Deidara and Konan share a student-teacher bond like the one she shared with Tsunade? "So...what did you have to do for her?"

He smiled wryly as a feeling of nostalgia washed over him. "The first thing she ordered me to do was to wash, sharpen and polish all her weapons. And when I was done, she would pick each and every one up, inspect it for signs of dullness or rust, and make me do the entire thing all over again if I missed anything. It was only years later that I realized _why _she made me do that in the first place, un."

"Discipline," Sakura murmured under her breath. Tsunade had different methods; she had forced her young apprentice to do all her paperwork before teaching her anything.

Deidara nodded. "That's right. I knew her before I joined...but she started acting differently when I was placed in her responsibility. I don't know if she had a superiority complex or something, but whenever we sparred, she would be harder on me than on anyone else. She wanted everyone to know I wasn't being spoiled just because she was Leader's partner." He stopped, as if to make sure she was still listening, then continued.

"A year passed, and that's when she finally started teaching me my strongest techniques. What she was able to accomplish with explosive notes and paper, she taught me to do the same with exploding clay, un." He sighed softly. "And then...she disappeared for a couple of years. No one knew where she went. Leader never acknowledged it. He only replaced her with Sasori, until she came back. But even then, she never told us anything."

_Two years...how could she do that and not say anything about it? I'd probably have given myself cancer if someone did that to me!_ Then she remembered Sasuke's deeds, and her own. _I shouldn't say anything...I'm like the biggest hypocrite for even thinking that._

"If it weren't for her," Deidara continued, oblivious to her discomfort. "I would never have learned about art in the first place. She was a rotten jerk in the beginning, but the best mentor I ever had. She gave a damn, unlike others, un."

"Are you still her subordinate?" She wondered who she would have as her superior. Hopefully not someone like Itachi.

"To a degree, yes. She's backed off for the past few years, but she still sends me to relay messages to the sister branches of Akatsuki in other countries. And we still go on missions together...when she's not busy with Leader." He mumbled the last sentence with a hint of bitterness.

It was obvious he did not want to talk about it anymore, but before she could change the subject he went on.

"That aside, I bet you're wondering about who's grunt work you'll be doing, un?" He eyed her seriously. "A couple of our other members have subordinates already, but theirs will never be able to join Akatsuki. Still, they might be willing to take on another, yeah."

"So who are the other members, then?"

"The ones who already have subordinates are Kisame and Zetsu. I don't know much about Kisame's, just that she looks a bit like him and is a little younger than you. And Zetsu's...you'll have to see for yourself, un. The guy's a real pain in the ass." He closed his eyes and thought carefully. "I doubt you would be mine, since I'm already one of the youngest there, yeah." _Actually, that'd be a nightmare...un._

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one, un. And you're what? Nineteen? Twenty?"_She looks so young...she can't be more than nineteen..._

"Eighteen." _Even better._

"Right. Then that leaves Konan, Leader, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and...Uchiha. I pity the poor fool that gets _him_, yeah."He pouted almost cutely, making very hard for the kunoichi to resist pinching his cheeks. _He looks even more like a woman when he does that..._

"Um..."

"Yeah?"

_Should I ask him what his relationship with Itachi is? They seem to hate each other...but I don't think I can be bothered to ask him now...he looks a bit miserable, actually..._

"What I meant was..." She wracked her brain frantically for a more acceptable question. "Can you at least guess which member I'll get? I think I do have a right to know a little more about these guys before you dump one on me."

_What an attitude..._Feeling a cold wind blow over his chest, he jerked his chin toward the open window in a far corner of the dojo. "Think you can close that, yeah?"

She hesitated, then nodded slowly. "As long as it keeps you comfortable."

Deidara stared after her as she stood on tiptoe to reach the sill, her hair swinging loosely from the ponytail tied at the base of her neck.

_There's no doubt about it...she's getting Itachi. And hell will freeze a thousand times over before I let him beat me, yeah!_

"_Why don't you and Uchiha try to seduce her, like all the other ones. If it works, I'll get rid of her, and if not, she's sure as hell staying..." _Blue's challenging words echoed in his mind like the incessant calls of cicadas in summer.

_It's a real pity...the girl's not half bad. But she walked right into this situation knowing fully well the consequences of her actions. There is no way I will let her get in the way of my own desires, hell yeah. _

Sakura stared out the window, momentarily frozen by the beauty of the sun as it slowly climbed it's way into the sky from behind the hills in the east. She wondered if anyone had even noticed she was gone from the village. If so, she could care less.

* * *

"Don't you want to feel it Sasuke? Do you want greet the life you have helped to create? Even if it is just a mere fluttering within me?" Fabric swept delicately across the floor; a young, elegant blue-haired woman with sapphire eyes hitched the flowing skirt of her nightdress over her slightly distended stomach. An expression of motherly love entered her eyes as she caressed the spot with tender, gentle hands.

"Hmph." Sasuke glared at her out of the side of his eye as she admired her reflection in the full-length mirror in front of her. From where he sat on the bed, he could detect the small, sinister curve of her lips as she reveled in the fact that she had gotten what she wanted.

"Just think. Our own little girl...or, even better, a boy," she added in a soft, airy voice at his noncommital grunt. "You were always telling me how you wanted a good, strong male heir to take your place as Head of the Uchiha clan. Do you not feel excited to see the gift _I_ will be presenting you in a few months' time?"

"Cut it out, Kobe." He growled loud enough for her to hear, then fell silent again.

Kobe frowned and turned back to the mirror, her mouth set in a tight, thin line as she glared at his reflection. The Uchiha was staring emotionlessly at a small object in his hands, his fist clenching tightly around it, then relaxing again. It was the only thing that kept him from jumping up and forcing this _accursed _woman out his house. That, and the fact she was currently carrying _their _offspring. The child that now, more than ever he wanted Sakura to bear.

_I've revived my clan...but at what cost? _His fist tightened around her engagement ring. It was silver, set with rare pink sapphires and lavender pearls that lined the outer rim. _She didn't even keep this...a token of my..._His vision blurred as Kobe, with a swanlike grace stepped in front of him and bent down, her small hands caressing his back as she kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes in response and allowed their lips to meet, the mattress sagging lower when she climbed into his lap and began running her fingers freely through his silky hair.

_No...what am I doing? This isn't Sakura...Sakura's touch is different..._

Gaining control of himself, he gripped her shoulders and stared her dead in the eye. "You may be carrying my child...but you can never come close to Sakura. So don't even bother."

Kobe's eyes were like two great pools of sadness. The second he finished, however, the fury in them were akin to that of a rushing river; fierce, powerful, a force that could be gentle as a lamb and menacing as a lion in an instant.

"And what will my father say? What will he say when I, his favorite daughter, heiress of the renowned Hasumoto clan comes crawling back to him...pregnant...with no explanation for how it was _conceived? _" Sasuke's eyes burned into her, yet, unlike others, his scathing glares had no effect on the irate woman. "I have provided for you a suitable child to carry your family name in honor. I provided for him a rare bloodline, one unseen in all but my father and I." She had raised her voice at this point, her sharp nails digging painfully into his back.

"How am I supposed to feel if you won't even acknowledge it?" Her words seemed to have struck a nerve inside Sasuke; he clenched his hand even harder, droplets of blood seeping freely through his battle-scarred fingers. "I know it hurts that Sakura-san left...but how can you bear to hold such intimate feelings for her when she abandoned you, while she fully well knew why you wanted her in the first place?"

"I wanted her love."

"You wanted her child, you mean. The little fool would have done anything you wanted by the mere clap of your hands. And anyone else's. " Kobe's delicate fingers grazed softly over his own. "A strong leader..." She opened his hand. "Needs a strong woman by his side." The blue-haired woman smiled coyly as she took Sakura's engagement ring and slipped it on her ring finger.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. This, this _hag _had no right to denounce Sakura right in front of him. His eyes darted to the ring she was currently admiring on her finger. The same ring he had custom-made especially for her. The rare pink sapphires, the flawless lavender pearls, the polished silver...did they mean _nothing _to her when she threw it away? Did she not reconsider her decision as she pulled it off her hand? Did she even _look _at it?

_No..._he thought miserably. _If she had, she wouldn't have had the heart to leave...but I can't jus leave her out there, alone. There are bad people out there who could take advantage of her innocence and kindness. People like...me. _

"Sasuke?" Kobe was clasping her hands to her chest, eyes brimming with unshed tears. Even now, he couldn't bring himself to despise her, she looked so wretched, unhappy...and beautiful at the same time. But she was not Sakura.

"What do you...wait, what are you doing?"

Bewildered, he watched as she kneeled in front of him, head bowed in a gesture of submission.

"Please Sasuke...let me marry you. I promise to uphold my duty as your wife, and I myself will bring up the child. All I ask for in return is allowance to live at your estate...and financial support to help my father reunite the remnants of our clan in Amegakure. The both of us can help each other...and together, we will follow through with your vengeance. I promise to you."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Kobe was the daughter of the former Ambassador of Amegakure, which had, ever since, fallen into corrupt hands. He had seen her as a perfect opportunity to revive his clan without any troubling effects. Sakura had mentioned something about having both pink hair and green eyes that affected a child's development, and how often she could conceive. She didn't go into detail, but her admittance of a birth problem troubled her fiancé to no end. Would having a child with Sakura hurt her? Or, even worse, would my son come out disfigured? Will he be in possession of the sharingan?

"You will help me kill Uchiha Itachi?" He muttered more to himself than to the woman. She nodded. _The night I left Konoha...was the night Sakura confessed her love to me...and it was the same night she promised to help me find and destroy Itachi..._

"_If you were to stay with me...there'd be no regrets! Because, every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy...I swear!"_

Sasuke felt his face turn red as he recalled the feelings he felt when Sakura said those words. Despite the situation they had been in, he couldn't help feeling happy that at least one person wanted him in Konoha, and not just for his unique bloodline or his promising future as a valuable shinobi. No, Sakura wanted him _for _his just being himself. Sasuke.

"_I would do anything for you!! So...please, just stay with me." Her voice had trailed off uncertainly. Sasuke didn't show any visible reaction. "I'll even help you with your revenge...I don't know what I could do...but, I'll try my best to do something..." _

_And_, he remembered with a twinge of guilt. _That was right before I called her annoying...then left her alone on a bench, unconscious, and in the middle of the night. Was I really that heartless?_

"Sasuke?"

_But Sakura, for all her talk...she never kept that promise. We were supposed to find him together...but where is she now when I need her most? _

"Sasuke-kun?" Kobe's eyes were wide and pleading.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know, Kobe. Just...when your father sees that you're pregnant, show him the ring and tell him that you went and got yourself engaged or something." The blue-haired woman hesitated, then nodded shyly. "But...I'm a heiress. I need to consult my father on this issue first. And what are you going to do about..._her?_" By "her" she was referring to Sakura.

_What can I do about her? What if she doesn't want to come back? _He stared at the ring Kobe was still wearing. _I have to bring her back, no matter what. I don't want her to make the same mistake I made. And as soon as she's home safe again, I'll buy her a nicer ring...and we'll move out of the compound and purchase a small house...just for two of us. I'll have to provide financial support for Kobe and our son...but me and Sakura can have our own child, so she won't feel hurt that I preferred to father Kobe's child and not her own. _

The Uchiha got up and headed for the door. As he opened it, he looked over his shoulder at the woman still kneeled on the floor.

"If I do not find and return Sakura wthin a year, then I accept your proposal. If, however, I do bring her back," his bistre orbs bored into her sapphire ones. "Then I will marry her, and supply you and our child with twenty-five percent of my income every year. I'm sure it will be enough to pacify your father?"

Kobe nodded, her hands wringing the cloth of her nightdress in an expression of anxiousness.

"Good. Now rest or sleep, or do whatever you want here. Just don't venture outside the compound. We don't want to harm the baby." With those parting words he shut the door.

Kobe waited a few seconds, then rushed to the door and listened intently for the sound of the Uchiha closing the one downstairs. The rusty, unoiled hinges accompanied the slamming of the door with an audible 'squeak'.

_This is going even better than I thought...father, I will atone for my onee-san's betrayal, and bring honor to our clan once more. _The Hatsumono heiress glanced determinedly at a framed portrait of a smiling kunoichi with rosy pink hair and piercing jade eyes. _And I am willing, if need be, to destroy those who stand in the way of my desires._

* * *

Tsunade stared out the great window of her office at the rising sun. The golden rays hit the Hokage monument that stood at the foot of her village. For a second, just as the rays illuminated the face of her grandfather, the Shodaime, she pictured him smiling down at her from wherever he was in the heavens. If there was one person in the world who could have understood how wretched she was feeling at the moment, he was the one. But he was gone now, and so was Sakura, whom she loved and worried about so much.

In the two days since Sakura had last been seen, the Godaime herself had went through a sad and depressing transformation. Not only on the inside, but on the outside as well. The jutsu she retained to keep herself young had weakened considerably; if not for the outfit she usually wore, most of her assistants would have found her unrecognizable. Her chocolate brown eyes were now dull with grief and her golden hair, once the envy of all the women in Konoha was thin, matted, and turning gray.

_Why must I try to hide the real me? _She thought bitterly as she felt her cheek for signs of oncoming wrinkles. _Was I always this vain? Was I so engrossed in my own appearance that I neglected to care for my own village, and Sakura? Am I so selfish, that I didn't even see how my own apprentice was suffering in her own way...that she was oblivious to it herself?_

Tonton 'oinked' and nudged reassuringly at her leg. Her mistress payed no notice. Tsunade turned away from the window and sat on her desk. She smiled sadly as she remembered the vast mountains of paperwork that resided atop her desk, under the rugs, even rolled up inside empty sake bottles. Not anymore. It was when Sakura left that she finally realized she was doing more harm than good to herself by ignoring her paperwork and spending time drinking or lazing about in the hot springs.

A wave of nausea hit her, and her hand twitched, but she brushed it away and ignored the inner pain. No longer did she desire to and it was taking it's toll on her body. Though she was a medic, she had a serious addiction to alcohol, something her young apprentice kept trying to warn her about. _And, _she thought with a humorless laugh. _How ironic is it that I kick the habit as soon as she's gone? _If Sakura ever came back, she would have to tell her about that.

_Now that I have the paperwork out of the way, it's time I think about sending out a rescue squad. From what Inuzuka-san told me, there were multiple scent trails...and two particular scents. Sakura's, and another male's. Yet, all of them led right back to the Uchiha brat. Hana's dogs have never failed me before...so it is right to assume that this scent is just very similar to his. _

Puzzled, and frustrated beyond belief, she turned once more toward the window, her eyes seeking out those of the statues' of the Hokage monument. Just as she was looking into the stone eyes of her former mentor, the wide, orange sun flared up momentarily from above the cliff. Just seeing the sun like this made her think of the old stories about the gods and goddesses. The name of the sun goddess, Amaterasu hit her mind, and old memories came rushing back into her head.

_Amaterasu...Uchiha...mangekyou...it couldn't be! Kami forbid! _Everything turned dark, and she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

It was several hours later, when Shizune came in to check up on her, that she was found slumped as if asleep. against the window, one hand clutching at her heart, the other pressed against the glass. Her eyes were closed, yet her lips moved continuously, mouthing the word "amaterasu".

* * *

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as a flash of pain lanced through her stomach. _Something's not right...I hope they're all safe at home... _Shaking her head, she turned back to Deidara. She didn't know how, but the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that somewhere, somehow, her loved ones were in danger.

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long, but I haven't been feeling well or motivated enough to write. If anyone can make predictions about the story, you are welcome to tell me in a pm, review, or email. For any of you who _might _be concerned, yes, I did find my turtle(he was sleeping under a bed, the little brat) Other than that, I have little else to say. I also started doing animal drawings on deviantart, if you want to check them out. And I have a new poll, this one about future stories I write. I'm also sorry this chapter sucked so much. I did it half-heartedly, and I hope to do better next time. By the way, Kobe's name is pronounced Ko-bay. Hasu of Hasumoto means lotus. And yes, I dislike making OCs.

Thanks so much for the reviews,

Narutochica :3

p.s. Hey, as a challenge, I have an idea. Every single person who reads this chapter send a review. Wouldn't that be neat?

Itachi: Ignore her. She's just review hungry.

P.p.s I will update my other stories eventually. Just send me pms' with various insults. That might make me work faster.

p.p.s. Due to my problems(I have A.D.D), I am in need of a beta-reader. If anyone's interested, please message me.


	7. The Forgotten One

**The Forgotten One**

Disclaimer: I claim no one. In other words, Naruto is not mine.

"Kabuto..."

The silver-haired medic ignored the low, rasping voice that called his name and continued cutting up the herbs that would help soothe his patient's pain. His patient, it seemed, found solace in repeating his trusted advisor's name, as if the mere thought of him eased his suffering.

The cleaver shone almost unnaturally in the dim light as the wielder hung it on a peg. Slivers of wet, green leaves clung to the blade's rusted edge, dropping to the desk below it. Kabuto eyed the large knife, a sudden notion entering his mind. Allowing a grim expression to cross his face, he glanced sharply at his master, the sometimes moaning, sometimes screaming man who clutched at his head, purple-rimmed eyes screwed shut in pain. The medic's now-curious gaze strayed to the knife again, then turned on the bowl of crushed leaves in his hands. He sighed, pushing his round glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Orochimaru, having idly brought up his assistant's habit in conversation considered it a sign of nervousness. One that merited his immediate suspicion. With that said, (accompanied with a low hiss and suspicious narrowing of the eyes) the Snake Sannin had brought upon himself the idea his subordinate was lacking in loyalty.

Unknowingly(or perhaps knowingly) he had brought that idea upon Kabuto as well. He sighed once more, the dark, dank interior of the snake's chamber dampening his already diminished spirit.

"K-Kabuto...it is of no use if you give me something for it now...for yet again, I am being divided...torn apart..." Dull yellow eyes glared at him from beneath the pile of blankets that were heaped over his shivering body.

If the medic-nin had heard anything, he didn't give any indication. _I can see that...it is just like all the other times...but this one...it is putting more stress on his mind and body than usual..._His fingers clenched around the syringe in his pocket. _He may require sedation for now..._

Kabuto remembered all too clearly the last time his master was in such a condition. The ailment then, though it had the same symptoms, was completely different from what he was suffering from. During that period in which his host's body was rejecting his spirit, the old Sannin had proceeded to kill every person foolish enough to enter his room. A Sound shinobi who was relaying him a message from affiliates overseas; his skull was crushed into the wall, the poor man had no chance to open his mouth.

An old, female servant coming in with a tray of food; she had barely set it in front of him before she slumped lifeless to the floor, a gaping hole in her throat and the upended tray lying halfway across the room.

The five year old son of a higher ranked subordinate, who, having lost track of his mother wandered, lonely and scared, around the hideout until he met a tragic ending at the hands of the mad Sannin.

Kabuto wrinkled his nose in disgust as he remembered the grisly murders, and the amount of effort it took just to burn the bodies and destroy all evidence of their deaths. Even the child's mother had thrown herself on the pyre. _Poor fools..._Kabuto thought unsympathetically. His master looked as though he wasn't far from losing control again.

_And then_, he remembered with a suppressed sigh, _that_ _representative from Jishin will arrive soon..._

"Kukukukuku...," Orochimaru snickered from his bed. "This is a symptom of the activation of my strongest seal..." Kabuto stayed silent. His master eyed him suspiciously, then raised his eyes to the grimy ceiling. "I do not believe I branded anyone with my Heaven seal ever since the Uchiha brat...but to think I've forgotten one...in all these years." He winced in pain, letting out a soft groan before sitting up.

"You were always critical with whom you've gifted with the seal," Kabuto remarked silently, feeling slighted.

"In due time, Kabuto,"was the response. "Marking you would only ruin you. I made the same foolish mistake with Uchiha...and it only destroyed his value as a container."

"What do you mean by that?" The medic shot back, a little more sharply than he intended.

Orochimaru sighed. "My Heaven seal is still in the process of being improved. My current condition..."He paused for emphasis. "Is but one of many flaws in it's development. You see, once I mark someone, I put a little bit of myself inside that person. My power, my intelligence...my opposition to being anything less than the one in control."

"What is the worth of a container when he is smart, or, in his case, dumb enough to recognize my abilities within him, and attempt to follow his own desires rather than throw his faith wholly into the person who made him what he was?" He chuckled, making the fine hairs on the back of his assistant's neck rise.

"That is why I never marked you, Kabuto. You are faithful...never expecting too much in return for your services. Keep it up, and if I deem you ready, you'll get your chance."

The sinister aura of bloodlust filled the room. A large, black python slithered out from beneath the door and wound it's muscular length around a bedpost. It flicked a tongue out, tasting the air, and nodded almost imperceptibly to the bedridden man.

Kabuto tensed. He gripped the syringe harder, knowing it was his only hope in case the Sannin snapped and attacked him. The appearance of any one of his numerous snakes was a bad sign.

"Relax, Kabuto...our visitor will be here shortly. You might want to assemble the guard for his proper welcome..." Orochimaru smirked weakly before closing his purple-rimmed eyes. "I know what you are thinking...and you can let go of the needle now."

* * *

Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow and glanced at the wall clock. Three o' clock in the afternoon. Just a few more preparations and she'd be ready to start. Deidara, who'd opted to fall asleep as soon as dawn broke snored contentedly beside her. His face was a lot more boyish now that it had received a good trim. Still a bit feminine, but an improvement nonetheless.

Having already tested the skin around his arms to see if it was need of extra treatment, the medic then dug around in her bag and pulled out a packet of herbs, one of the many medicinal supplies she had needled Itachi to find for her. Then she shook Deidara awake.

"Deidei...come on...I'll let you go back to sleep soon...but right now I need to tell you something." Deidara mumbled something about silk panties, then opened his eyes, an irritated expression replacing the look of peace on his face that was there moments before.

"What now?" He drawled lazily. "You just interrupted my dream, un. It was beautiful,yeah. There were naked schoolgir-"

"T.M.I," Sakura cut in, stone-faced.

Deidara stared at her blankly. "Er..was that one of those antonyms?"

Sakura sighed. "Acronym, you mean. Too Much Information. Now that I'm here, the least you could do is show some manners and use more discretion in the future."

He looked at her quizzically. "And this is coming from a pigheaded woman who would do well to attend finishing school. Are you going to heal me or not? I don't think Blue, nor Sasori-danna will be very pleased if you fail, un."

The medic quirked an eyebrow. "Is that a threat, girly man?"

Deidara winced. "Oh, that, that one actually hurt,yeah."He rasped.

She smirked cynically. "All a part of my job. Actually, I wanted to warn you that I'll be giving you sleep-inducing meds in a minute. I'm sure-"

"No." He said flat-out. "Hell no, un."He added for good measure.

The kunoichi found difficulty in resisting the urge to tell him he only contradicted his words whenever he said 'un'. Ignoring his suddenly-hostile glare, she took a deep breath and continued.

"You have to understand, Deidara. I know how you feel about this, but it's all for your own good. This procedure will take an entire week to complete. Not to mention the amount of treatment and exercise I'll have to put you through when you're done."

"And,"she added before he could open his mouth to retort. "Think about your condition before you even consider resisting my actions." She indicated the Akatsuki's lower arms, which were still completely skeletal. "Your bones are dead. Waste my time any longer, and I'll have to remove and regrow them completely. That can extend this procedure another two weeks, at most. So which would you rather? Stay asleep in peace for one week, and wake up cured. Or lie here, awake, for _two_ weeks, feeling the pain of hunger that _I _will be feeling as I heal your sorry..."

"Can the two of you take your fucking argument somewhere else!?" Hidan roared as he poked his head through the door. "Say anything else, you little vomit-haired banshee and I'll stuff this rosary down your throat. I mean it!" He waved the holy beads in warning.

Sakura shook her head, not even bothering to acknowledge the Jashinist's comments.

If Deidara wouldn't take her seriously, then she would have to find a way to hurt him. If only to get him to listen to reason. Time to put her contemplations of the last few hours to the test.

"I have an idea of what would make you so opposed to receiving my anesthesia. I wouldn't like it, either, if someone forced me into unconsciousness...and did things to my body...my spirit...without my consent." Deidara watched her, wide-eyed as she spoke. "Is that what happened to you, Deidara?" she went on patiently, keeping their gazes locked. "Did someone hurt you intentionally, use you in a way you never wanted to be used, messed with your body in a way that made the damage irreparable?" Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead.

"How did you know, un?" His voice, no more than a whisper cut through the silence. Sakura shrugged, hating herself for getting too intense on him. _Just like Yamato-taichou without the shadow effects..._

"I'm not deaf, Deidara." She stated in a matter-of-fact kind of manner. "You said earlier that you've had your demon for fifteen years. That means you were six when you first got her, right?"

He nodded numbly. She gave him an icy stare. "Which means you were made a host by force. The shinobi who did the sealing held you down, made you drink something to render you unconscious, and implanted Kaku, the Shichibi within your body."

_Her perception...it's not normal...no one can come up with that conclusion within one day of meeting me...perhaps she's seen through my plans already? _He let out a long breath. The kunoichi had no idea what she'd done to him. He was truly distraught.

Seeing the effect her words had on him, she went on, feigning ignorance. "I can't even begin to wonder how _violated _felt, yet here you are, having come to terms with your situation. How sad that it's left you with an unethical desire to hurt yourself by not accepting help when it-"

"Okay, okay!" He snapped, fed up with her attitude. "I'll do it,un. Just get it over with,"he added in a quieter voice.

Sakura nodded, feeling like a monster. In all her years of being a kunoichi, this was her first time using her perceptiveness to hurt others. And already, she hated it.

_And now that I'm here,_she thought darkly,_I may have to do this more often. _She opened the packet of herbs and made Deidara chew and swallow most of them. He did so without complaining.

"These herbs will be a supplement of all the nutrients you get from a regular meal. Since you won't be eating for a week, this will keep you from starving." Without eating any herself, she tossed the remainder in her bag and pulled out the long, thick length of Deidara's hair she had cut the previous afternoon.

"I will be using your hair to convert it into the type of skin and muscle tissue your arms are made of. Since I'll probably be doing this often, I'll teach the rest of you medical jutsu. You Akatsuki are so stubborn that hide your injuries, but even a medic would know what an ailment is just by looking." She paused for a second, finger on her chin. "I should do something later about the infected cut on Hidan's left arm...and Konan's sprained ankle...and Itachi's irritated eyes. All those red veins don't look too good."

Deidara grunted in reply. No doubt about it; she was trying to freak him out again._Wait...Konan's ankle is sprained? I would never have guessed... _He narrowed his eyes in thought. _Who knew medics could sense these things that otherwise would never be noticed by common shinobi? I don't like this...this already makes her superior to me. _

A feeling of envy rose within him at the mere thought of her rising above him in rank. If she proved to be more useful than him, the Akatsuki may use that as an excuse to kill him off. Many of the Akatsuki already held bitter feelings toward him because he had Konan's unconditional support. And if any of them even touched the subordinate of Leader's second in-command, that would be an automatic risk of death. Surely Sakura would give them the opportunity to get rid of him.

He vowed to work harder than Sakura once he recovered.

_**Don't do anything rash, Deidara. **_Kaku rasped in his head. **_Akatsuki won't kill you in a while yet. Try to get closer to the girl, _**the demon encouraged. _**And see if you can get her on your side. If you can win her trust...**_

_I get what you're saying. But Itachi will be her superior soon. How can I do so when I know he will forbid her from being near me? _

_**That never stopped you, **_his demon pointed out. **_In fact, every man in this village padlocks his daughter's door at night just to keep you in particular from getting in and violating them..._**

_...when it's pointless since I can break in through the fire escape. _Deidara finished, then added, rather smugly, _But I wouldn't call it violating when they're begging for more..._

_**You don't get it, do you?**_

Sakura, oblivious to the conversation he was having with himself was tying the long strands of blond hair around his lower arms, shuddering each time her fingers brushed against the hard bone. That part of her job she could never get used to.

As she knotted and re-knotted, she found, to her own surprise, that her thoughts kept wandering back to Itachi. Whenever her eyes caught sight of Deidara's robe(he was still lying on it) she couldn't but think about how red clouds against the black background reminded her of the elder Uchiha's eyes. It was odd, the similarity between the cloak and the eyes of an Uchiha.

Deciding not to dwell upon it, she stood up, stretched, and closed all the windows, making sure to close the shutters. Deidara sighed and closed his eyes, his brow furrowed in what might have been anxiety. Sparing him a concerned glance but otherwise staying silent, she was just closing the door when it swung open again, revealing a very harried(or hurried)looking Sasori. The medic automatically shifted her body between him and her patient.

The red head took in his surroundings for a moment before straightening his robe. "May I have a few words with my partner?" He asked in an unusually polite voice. Instead of answering, she turned to Deidara, who nodded. She stood aside.

"I meant could I speak to him alone..."The older Akatsuki growled authoritatively. His burgundy eyes bored challengingly into hers, despite the aura of calmness he emitted. The kunoichi frowned disapprovingly. _Does he still resent me for the fact that I beat him? This is hardly the time or place..._

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Then hurry it up,"she snapped, knowing this situation boosted her status, if only a little. She was allowed to step out of bounds for now. Sasori nodded, watching to make sure she left the room.

* * *

Konan stood at her bedroom window, surveying the surrounding countryside with a critical eye. The afternoon sun, unusually bright for the late fall shone upon the distant forest, and the ocean beyond. The female Akatsuki allowed herself the tiniest of smiles as she watched a flock of geese fly overhead, their V-shaped formation cutting through the blue sky like an arrow. She wished she were with them.

_Pein really does choose the best spots, _she thought, watching the migrating birds disappear into patch of thunderclouds. _He always had a love for nature...though he denies every chance he gets, _she remembered. _Or, at least, he used to..._

The smile disappeared; someone was approaching, and fast. The person, whoever, it was, wasn't even trying to hide the impression of their chakra. _The ceiling, _she thought recognizing the impression and backing away to make room.

"_Ah, Konan-Sama, we were looking for you," _Zetsu's calmer voice spoke as the tip of the venus fly trap growth on his body materialized out of the ceiling. Konan suppressed a sigh at the lack of manners her partners kept demonstrating. One thing _she _could never accustom herself to was living with a bunch of rude, crass, men who found the idea of a shower more disgusting than the metallic scent of blood that lingered on their robes.

"The least you could have done was to knock,"she muttered under her breath, before directly addressing the cannibal. "What news do you bring me? Is this about the rebels in Jishin?"

"_Aah, it seems our counterparts are dissatisfied with our main branch. They want to challenge us, in order to get the Leader's attention focused on them."_

"But why on earth would they want that!?" She exclaimed, not even hiding her incredulity. Were those people mad? The worst thing any person affiliated with Akatsuki could do was gain Leader's attention. As his partner, she knew from experience, and had the bruises to prove it. _Pein would never put up with nonsense like this...I'll have to resolve this immediately, before those fools get themselves killed. _A cold lump formed in her throat. _Or...or what if they go after..._She shut her eyes, unable to finish the thought. _No...that responsibility is mine and Pein's alone...we can't trust anyone else with it... _

Frustrated, she found herself pacing around in circles, much like a caged tiger. _Of course...all they want to do is get into Pein's inner circle...get an idea as to what he's doing... _She stopped, aware of Zetsu's wary eyes one her. _I don't even know what he's planning...how can they expect to get anything out of this mutiny when I, his own partner is kept in the dark? _She turned back to Zetsu.

"How did you acquire this information? Did you meet with them?" Zetsu stared at her a moment, then his dark side answered.

"_**I know not how...but those ruffians knew I had my eyes on them from the start. And to think! They actually began calling for me to come before them." **_

"Oh! You didn't do anything foolish, did you?" The last thing they needed was for the suspicions of the lower-class Akatsuki in Jishingakure to be verified. They would begin questioning their loyalties if they knew their superiors had no trust in them.

"_**I stayed where I was...although Whitey here wanted to split. Nevertheless, by the fuss they made of it, they made sure the information went around that they would attack the headquarters in a week unless we met their conditions. Ten days, to be exact. With or without the support of the other branches. "**_

"...this is sheer madness..." Konan sank into her easy chair. "Do you realize Leader is there right now? We have to get there right away..." She jumped out of the chair and half-limped to her desk. "Let's see...ah, there it is." The kunoichi held up an explosive note and scrawled a message in barely discernible handwriting. As soon as she finished, she read it over once, twice, and yet again. Satisfied with her work, dug out a purple candle and, lighting a match, melted several drops onto the paper and stamped a tiger seal on it. The seal provided proof that the letter was authentic and hand-written by herself.

Folding the note into a crane, she made a hand sign and watched as the paper bird twitched, then flew out the room on it's own.

"_Are you certain that tiny thing will get to him in time?"_

"Yes,"she replied calmly as it disappeared in the direction the wild geese had gone moments before. The note would explode thirty seconds after it was delivered, so she would know if the seal was broken.

Sighing wistfully, she glanced at Zetsu. "Find Kisame and Kakuzu. Tell them to cut short their missions, and come here and pack. We'll be moving to a hideout closer to the headquarters. If we hurry, we'll make it by tomorrow morning. Now go, and make it fast."

"_Mm. Yes, Konan-Sama." _He slowly disappeared as he reabsorbed himself into the ceiling.

"Travel safely,"she whispered. It would be a shame if they lost any members now. They were so close to meeting their goals; they couldn't afford to make careless mistakes.

Lost in thought, she wandered downstairs, a concerned frown on her face. _Now all I have left worry about is Deidara and the new recruit. They will have to stay behind while the rest of us go on..._She spared her tidy office one glance as she passed the doorway. She made a mental note to water her ficus before they left. _They will both be incapable of defending themselves for at least seven days...I'll leave someone behind to take care of them, but who?_

Though all the Akatsuki, save for the Leader, were under her orders, she needed to consider those whose qualities would be most appropriate for the task. Someone like, for example, Hidan wouldn't do; he'd take complete advantage of the situation and sacrifice his charges to the ever-wonderful Jashin. _No...I need someone patient...trustworthy...level-headed...someone like..._

She turned down another hallway just in time to see Itachi about to depart on a mission, a small pack slung over his shoulders. Konan quickened her pace to catch up.

"Ah, Itachi, I was just looking for you." He paused and faced her, calm bistre eyes revealing nothing. "I have a favor to ask you...one that you might take an interest in..."

* * *

Sasori closed the door to the dojo and walked slowly to the stairwell, where Konan waited for him, a satisfied smirk on her face. He groaned inwardly.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in years. Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked sternly.

"It's...a private joke, Sasori-Sama. I'll let you in on it later. Has the recruit...I mean Sakura...started yet? It is about time!"

"She's about to start her meditation." He inclined his head toward the closed door. "If you hurry, you may be able to speak to Deidara before she drugs him."

_Drugs? _Konan frowned. For as long as she could remember, Deidara hated being drugged. "On second thought, I'll just leave them. It wouldn't do good to worry Sakura's mind because of the rebels."

"Rebels?" The older Akatsuki echoed. "Not the ones from Jishin again?"

"Yes." She gestured for him to follow her up the stairs. "I'll tell you more about it when we leave. But first we need to pull the others from their missions. Is Hiruko fixed?"

"I'll use another puppet. This entire thing a total waste of time,"the impatient man grumbled. "But what can I do about it?"

* * *

Sakura looked down at her patient. Her hair was slightly damp with sweat, a side effect from overuse of chakra. Deidara had his eyes closed, as if in deep thought of what Sasori told him. She knew better than to assume he was asleep, so she continued to speak to him even when she knew he wouldn't respond.

She dug a pill out her first aid kit and swallowed it.

"What's that, un?" the blond Akatsuki rasped, one eye opened in curiousity.

"It's a type of drug used by most medics to restore chakra. If I run short in the middle of your healing, then it's possible the both of us could have permanent injuries as a result. Now, no more questions. I need to administer your anesthesia."

Deidara's eyes narrowed. "Hmph, just get it over with,yeah," he huffed, turning his head away. Suppressing the urge to knock him upside the head she pressed the needle to his neck and injected a generous amount of the amber liquid. Almost at once his eyes began to slowly close, much in the same way a baby's did when rocked or sung to sleep.

"It's all right, Deidara, I...I won't let anything happen to you,"she told him in a reassuring voice reserved only for her youngest patients. "As long as I'm here, nothing can go wrong now. It will be over before you know it. You could fight again, make your art..." She hesitated, then slowly lay her palm on his forehead, smoothing short, golden locks out of his face. The Akatsuki's azul eyes focused on hers until the anesthetic took control of his system.

With a final sigh he closed his eyes, head rolling to one side as he fell into a deep slumber. "Good,"she whispered more for her own sake than his own. "Sleep now. For all you've been through, you've earned it." She sat down, legs crossed neatly under her.

_And now, I can rest. _The young medic took a deep breath began making the necessary hand signs to start the ritual. _Tiger, tiger, ram, dog,rooster, rabbit, ram, dog,horse,dragon,tiger,ram, _and so on, over and over again until the symbols she painted earlier with her own blood glowed an eeriegreen.

Clasping her hands together, she kneeled over as if in prayer, feeling chakra seep out her body in reaction to the seal's activation. A sudden, throbbing pain in her neck nearly forced her into an upright position, but she ignored it as best as she could and concentrated on touching Deidara's mind.

_Are you sure we should be doing this? Do you actually want us to kill ourselves? We need another medic for this..._Inner Sakura pleaded.

_I have no other choice. This is a matter of life and death...I just couldn't turn him down. We made an oath to help all as medics, remember? _Sakura fired back, closing her eyes.

_Okay...but hurry up...it feels as if it's crowded...you need to empty our mind more...you think too much..._

Sakura shook her head 'no' then focused more on entering Deidara's mind. If she could only tell his body to not resist the healing...

A mind, in the view any other than the one it belonged to was a dark void; the only way to see anything was to make an emotional connection with it's owner. Judging by the darkness around her, she'd failed in that aspect.

The darkness wasn't as scary as it once was, although she nearly broke her concentration more than once when the silence became too much to bear. The seal she'd painted with her blood would take over the healing; it just needed most of her chakra to complete it. The meditation was meant keep her chakra flow steady; if it was too fast, the new tissue would come out hard and blistered.

The kunoichi closed her eyes and at once fell into a deep sleep. Sleep would overtake her until her mind shut down, leaving her body an empty shell.

* * *

Hinata nudged Tenten. "D-do you have any i-idea why she c-called us here?"

The brunette shrugged. "Don't ask me. All I know is, I have to leave for a mission in a few hours." She tugged absentmindedly on her collar. "Something about the Daimyo's wife losing her cat again."

"Oh."

It was late in the afternoon, and the two kunoichi were waiting outside the Hokage's office. There had been a rumor running around as of late that the older woman had suffered some sort of attack several hours prior. Apparently, Sakura's leaving had began to take a toll on the poor woman.

"S-so...did Neji s-say anything w-when you t-told him you had to l-leave?"

Tenten grinned sheepishly. "I sort of...didn't tell him." Hinata cast her a concerned look. "It's not like he wouldn't care, it's just that...he'd find some way to make me sad. You know what I mean!"

"So..."Hinata began slowly. "He j-just wants t-to hurt y-you?"

"My self confidence," Her friend stated bluntly. "It's just...you already know how I feel about him, right?"

"I-I think everyone i-in the village kn-knows...everyone except h-him...?"Hinata murmured, thinking of a certain blond.

Tenten's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! So, what _is _going on with you and Naruto-kun, anyway? Finally made a move yet?"

"Ano...it's not r-really the a-appropriate time, a-after all."_He cares for Sakura so much, he never notices me, _she thought bitterly. _But Sakura is gone now...and now he's sad. If we could just get her back, Naruto would smile again..._She sighed and leaned against the wall. _I hope she's all right. Maybe she just needed time to herself..._

The door swung opened, and Ino stalked out, a glint of determination in her eyes. Choji and Shikamaru brought up the rear.

"What's up?"Tenten asked before they could say anything.

"New mission,"Ino said tersely. "We're going after Sakura."

"What?" Hinata burst out, making everyone jump. "Um...s-sorry about that."

"It's true." Temari and Kankuro entered. "Tsunade requested my services as platoon leader. Apparently, we'll be leaving within an hour."

"An hour!? It would make more sense to go in the morning!" Outraged, Tenten whirled to face her. Temari looked down at her with cool sapphire eyes. "Hokage's orders. We might as well start now, since it's still light out."

"No way,"Tenten muttered. Ignoring Choji's protests she pushed him aside and entered the office. What she saw made her forget why she had entered in the first place.

"Shizune?" Shizune nodded from where she stood beside the Hokage's usually occupied desk. Hinata pushed her way in and closed the door.

"I'm sure you are wondering why Tsunade-Sama isn't here right now,"the medic began. "The council has granted her a leave of absence from her position. However, due to her..._unwillingness _to step down for her own health, that may very well be years from now. She is resting elsewhere." The two kunoichi exchanged puzzled glances. Shizune lowered her voice. "The problem is, if Tsunade-Sama is deemed incapable of doing so, the Council will run the village themselves."

"B-but they can't!" The heiress exclaimed. "Wh-what about electing a new Hokage?"

"That's the whole point,"Tenten said quietly. The others, hearing Hinata's raised voice came in and gathered behind her. "Naruto-kun is the only possible candidate. And it's not just the problem with...you know."She was referring to Kyuubi. "Do you think the Council could ever stomach the thought of a boy half a century younger than them running their village? The elders want to keep their grip on power over the entire village, but they won't get the idea that's it's our turn, the younger generation to...to..."

"I understand your point," Kankuro nodded. "We had the same problem in Suna, when Gaara first became Kazekage. Our Council of Elders nearly rebelled when he rose to power, but a little...forceful persuasion changed their minds."

Ino shot him a dirty look. "Are you saying we should resort to brute force just to get what we want?"

Temari shook her head just as her brother opened his mouth to retort. "Don't yell at her, Kankuro. Leaf shinobi have different views than those of the Sand." She turned to address the irate blonde directly. "You have to realize that, like yours, our village was going through a crisis. We had no choice. We were desperate. Gaara could either have frightened the village into obedience and kept our people safe, or stood back and continued letting our money go down the drain in hiring other villages to do our missions for us. Both our Daimyo and Council never saw things our way, but by doing that our village's economy dwindled to it's lowest in years."

Kankuro picked up where she left off. "After Gaara took over Suna, more money came into the village and our people began to see him as the noble leader he is. As the result they shifted their allegiances over to us. If Naruto could do the same here..."

"Can we _please _get back to the mission?" Shikamaru muttered as Temari yanked on his spiky ponytail.

"Er, right,"Shizune shot him a grateful look. "Any, Tsunade-Sama decided to try things differently, for a change.

"Temari's gonna love this," Choji muttered. "Huh?" The Suna kunoichi gave him a questioning look.

"Yes. The entire rescue platoon will be made up of only kunoichi-"

"All right!" Tenten and Temari high-fived. Hinata looked as though she would have a stroke.

"Oh, brother,"Kankuro muttered.

When the noise died down the medic continued. "Boys, please leave the room for a moment." As soon as the door closed she turned to the remaining kunoichis. "Ino, I told you this already. Hinata, Tenten, you will also be a part of the raiding party. Temari will be leading it."

"Huh?" Temari froze. "_Raiding party? _" _Okay, now that she didn't mention..._

"Yes. Last night Hana Inuzuka's tracking dogs came across several scents, including Sakura's and another male's. They all ended up leading back to Uchiha, who had taken it upon himself to follow her. Due to the similarity between the scent of the male and that of Sasuke-san's, we have reason to believe she was kidnaped by Uchiha Itachi." Ino, having already known this bowed her head in grief. Hinata burst into tears while the others bristled in anger.

"And..."Shizune continued, her heart heavy. "She may have gone willingly. A search of her apartment found that she had packed up before leaving. I'm sorry..."

"Lies!" Ino hissed, backing the older woman against a wall. It was obvious she hadn't been informed of that assumption. "Sakura would never betray us."

That's right,"Tenten backed her up. "Sakura was never ambitious. She wouldn't be greedy enough to leave us for them, would she?"

"S-Sakura w-was forced...o-or something." Hinata wiped away her tears with the back of one hand. "W-with or w-without the byakugan...I can tell her heart is pure!" Temari nodded gravely.

Shizune sighed heavily. How she hated this job... "Whatever you may think of that, those are valid conclusions the ANBU came up with." Ino's shoulders sagged.

"I'm sorry. Of course you would never lie to us. What do you want us to do now?" She asked meekly.

The medic relaxed visibly. "I would very much be pleased if you refrained from telling your teammates about the part with Itachi. That goes double for Naruto and Sasuke. Because you are all female, and small for a rescue squad, the Akatsuki may underestimate you. When you find their base, you will use that advantage. And..."Her voice lowered. "Do whatever it takes to bring her back. Anything, and _everything _in your power. Tsunade-Sama's..._judgment _gets out of line in situations like this."

"Wh-what is it?" Hinata asked fretfully.

"I apologize, but...once you leave, the only way the four of you can ever enter the village again is if you complete the mission. If not..."She shook her head sadly in reaction to their horrified stares. "You will all be exiled. So says the Hokage herself."

* * *

"Oy, Blue! Are you coming or what?" Hidan screeched from atop a tree not far away. Konan cringed at the nickname, but did not respond. Brow furrowed in concentration, she bit her finger and made several hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," she whispered, pressing her palm to the ground. In a burst of smoke, what seemed to be a silver tiger cub with big ears appeared. It's tail, about five times the length of it's body was wrapped around a large scroll that was easily the summoner's height.

"Storing something, Konan?" It asked in a musical voice.

"Yes, Koeda-here, hand that to me." With it's prehensile tail, the tiny tiger gave her the scroll.

Bracing it against a tree, she unrolled it and lay it flat on the ground. It was blank. "All right, guys, everything you're taking along, lay it right here. She stepped back as they loaded duffel bags and personal possessions onto the open scroll. Konan loaded hers last. She looked up.

"Itachi," she called to the Uchiha who was sitting casually on the front porch. "There anything you want to drop off?"

Itachi thought of the precious windmill shuriken he had taken from Sakura, and shook his head. It had been in the wrong hands for too long, and he'd be damned if it was ever entrusted to another again. He'd make sure to punish his otouto soundly for that alone. "No,"he replied after a few seconds.

Konan stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Very well. And deactivate your sharingan. Those eyes are very valuable, and I will not have you ruining them either." She waited until his eyes were dark bistre once more before turning back to the scroll. By now it was laden with bags and(unless she was mistaken) the Icha Icha novels Kakuzu spent his time reading.

Pressing her still-bleeding finger to the parchment, she watched as the baggage melted into it. A circular seal appeared on the scroll a second later.

As Koeda rolled it shut and wrapped his(or her) long tail around it once more, the kunoichi motioned for Itachi to come over.

"Listen," she whispered in a low voice. "Something tells me that some of our affiliates will be scouting this area in the next few days. Zetsu will be on the lookout here for six days, then he'll be heading to the main Headquarters. He'll be around, but you won't be able to see him." Her normally sleepy eyes darted from side to side in suspicion. "The minute Sakura finishes the healing, I want you to bring both her and Deidara to our home base. They'll be safe there."

How he was supposed to transport a disabled man and a weak, tired kunoichi a hundred miles, he had no idea. He just nodded. "Good. And take these..." Konan dug into an inside pocket of her robe and handed him a half-dozen origami tigers. "These are Yukitora. Open them all to summon him, if..."

"I get it," Itachi slipped them inside his robe and stepped back as Konan turned and walked back to the waiting Akatsuki. Koeda and the scroll faded away.

At a raised hand signal they sprang into the trees and were gone.

Itachi headed inside, unsure of what to do next now that he had almost the entire base to himself. He removed his robe and the shirt underneath, finding it too hot indoors. Maybe practicing his taijutsu would be a good idea...

No sooner had he grasped the doorknob of the indoor dojo that he remembered Sakura was healing his colleague. Itachi was just about to go and find somewhere else to train when a nagging feeling stopped him. Perhaps he should look in on the girl, just to make sure she was all right. He cracked open the door and peered in, darks eyes widening imperceptibly as he witnessed the change that had come over the room. The floors were covered in what looked like painted symbols that were centered to a spot on Deidara's chest. The metallic scent in the air alerted him to the fact that the symbols were made of blood. _Her blood, _he thought, gazing at her hunched-over figure by Deidara's side.

_What does she think she's doing? _Knowing she mustn't be disturbed but concerned that she was potentially harming the younger Akatsuki, he opened the door wider and strode in, unmindful of the peaceful atmosphere within the room.

He stepped behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what was going on. He was familiar with some medical jutsu, and the sight of Deidara's skeletal arms did not faze him in the least. He took no interest in the one-cell thick layer of pink muscle beginning to form on the bone, only the girl-no, woman-who crouched over the blond as if in prayer. Her long pink locks shielded her visage from view, forcing him to bite back the urge to look his brother's lover in the face once more.

Sakura was a curiosity to him; his brother had chosen his own wife, which was a privilege the Uchiha elders had often denied. Other than being a breathing female, what made his otouto _want _her? Should he go take a closer look?

Cursing himself for his stupidity, he knelt beside her and lay his hand on her shoulder, not quite sure whyhe was doing so in the first place. If she was Sasuke's betrothed, he would have touched her already...

_If Sasuke is an Uchiha, then it's very likely she carrying his child right now..._He quickly banished the thought from his head. No; only a very foolish woman would be doing something like this if she were pregnant.

Succumbing to his innate urge, he drew back the curtain of pink hair and stared long and hard at her face, wondering, at the back of his mind, if his younger brother preferred women with long hair after all. At least, that was what he assumed.

He knew it wasn't wise to listen to secondary information coming from the mouths of rabid eight year old fangirls.

_She looks like a different person when she's asleep...more innocent, very unlike the aggressive young lady I saw a few days ago. _Sakura hadn't known then, and she would never know at this rate, but from the time he had left her by the spring, he had been watching her every move.

He had seen turn from a delicate, harmless facsimile of the perfect maiden to the hellish image of a woman scorned when she destroyed her wedding dress. He knew from then on he was right; her nature was one needed for the Akatsuki. How his brother could have been stupid enough to let such a promising catch slip away, he'd never know.

Itachi knew just by looking at her. Her intelligence would have been valuable to his clan, if it still existed. Too bad she was no longer with Sasuke to contribute it. Both his otouto and their future spawn would have learned much from her.

But that still didn't answer the question as to why his brother loved her. Other than her medical abilities(and her unusually pigmented hair) there were no outstanding characteristics in her makeup.

Itachi allowed himself a small sigh of disappointment. _Such a shame...the baka could have had a Hyuuga to bear his children instead..._

At that precise second Sakura tipped over sideways until her head landed with a soft 'whump' on the Uchiha's shoulder. At the sudden warmth she smiled softly and leaned closer, snuggling into his chest as if she belonged there.

Itachi flinched at the contact. He hated being touched without permission. In fact, he hated being touched at all, especially by women. He was just about to push her off when he paused, thinking. _Maybe her touch had to do with it? Sasuke loved being held as an infant... _He resisted the urge to pry her hands off him; if he woke her up now, she may never go into the unconsciousness required to complete the healing.

"Mmm...Sasuke...please hold me...,"she whispered in a small voice, a smile gracing her features. Itachi's chest clenched at the mention of his brother's name. _So she still holds affection for Sasuke...he left her for another woman, yet she longs for his touch. _A feeling of intense disgust swept through him. Sakura's warmth...was only for Sasuke. (It was at this point that she began muttering something along the lines of 'castrate you' and 'blue-haired bimbo')Though she was in his arms, he felt far away. He looked away from her, the disgust in the medic turning into shame for himself when he realized what he was doing. Just for a second he wanted to find out how his otouto had felt, having Sakura in his arms.

Just for one second, he wanted to picture his life as it would have been...if he had found the happiness Sasuke had been blessed with. He wasn't sure if he wanted to now.

Sakura froze for a second, then went completely limp. There was no sign of the warmth she had once radiated. She was gone now. She would return later.

* * *

I have to say, this is one of my fastest updates. If I'm in the mood again, maybe I'll have another chapter out in May. And I find myself hating the chapter. Yet again.

I'm sorry I haven't been updating Akatsuki's Sunshine, but it's getting harder for me to try to think up more material for that story. That's why I'm hoping to have the next chapter of that story out by the end of May.

I now realize that in one of my earlier chapters, I mentioned the term Mary Sue, and some of you wanted to know the definition. At least, my definition.

The OC Mary-Sue: A female character that is often based on the characteristics of the author. She usual ends up with a real character(take for example Sasuke) and has a weird eye or hair color. Or piercings. In some stories she( and at this point I'll refer only to Naruto Mary-Sues)has a demon inside her. It would most likely be something like a wolf with multiple tails. (The only demons I know even close to that description are the ichibi, shichibi, gobi and Kyuubi) She is also perfect, unusually gifted, and has some sort of ability that impresses every single guy, and makes every girl jealous. Oh, and the authors usually act out their private fantasies through their creations.

The copy-righted Mary-Sue:See above paragraph. Omit parts about her being original. This could easily be Hinata or Sakura.

Suethor:Name given to authors who write stories about Mary-Sues. Please, _please, _avoid being an Avatar suethor. That means you're just begging to be flamed.

I hope I did not offend anyone. Personally, I don't care whether or not a person is a 'suethor'. Heck, I don't even use that word. And I also do not believe in flaming, unless the story is so impossibly stupid and idiotic, words couldn't describe it. For me, that means anything involving unromantic xxx material, really, _really _bad grammar and insensitive use of dialog.

I admit, in my first story I did make Hinata a bit Mary-Sue, and I think that's what made me totally screw it up. It is my own fault I haven't completed it yet.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Literally, when I saw how many I got the first day I up and did a split. Unfortunately that resulted in a: An even more permanent limp and b:an aching tailbone. The pain I go through for you all. But don't worry, reviews miraculously make me feel better. Right, Itachi?

Itachi: A good author writes for the fun of it, not for reviews.

Ugh. He's no fun...although I miss him...my love. And I miss Deidara...Sasori...Hidan...

Holy Smoke! Are all the hot guys in Akatsuki dead? No matter...I'll just dig up hidan's head and keep it next to my pillow at nights. He'll keep me company.

Your tired, hungry, limping, red-eyed friend in need of a turtle tamer,

Narutochica. T T

P.S. Sakura is not dead, or else there would be no story. And we'll be seeing Kobe's cruel side in later chapters.

P.P.S. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. I hardly sleep these days, so you have to imagine the state I'm in right now.

P.P.P.S If there is something you don't understand, please tell me about that as well. Depending on the question, I may or may not give a straight answer.

One more thing: I know who faves and doesn't review. So if you do not press the leeetle tiny button in the bottom corner of the screen, my pet ninja turtles shall pay you visit when you least expect it...SO REVIEW!ROOOAARRR!

Itachi: What did I just say? Sigh...


	8. Memories

**Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I simply can't afford it.

_Sakura was running through a dark tunnel, the damp air leaving tiny droplets of water on her face as she concentrated on the tiny impression of chakra that was fading rapidly on the path before her. Behind her, the light tapping of her teammates' footsteps barely registered in her mind as they kept up with her lead._

_Somewhere in here was the boy she loved. She could feel him; his presence, which she had missed for so long was there again. It was weak, but for her aching heart, it was acted as a remedy. Sasuke was near, and there was no way she would suffer his absence again. His departure left a great void in her soul. It would, she hoped privately, heal over time._

_She ignored the darkness that blanketed her, save for the softly glowing worms that clustered in small patches along the wall to light her way; now a former hideout of Orochimaru's, it was the ideal place for a missing-nin to seek shelter to nurse wounds, as she suspected Sasuke was doing at the moment._

_Years of experience as a medic-nin sharpened her senses, and the faint, metallic scent of blood filled her nostrils. Pakkun, the small brown pug ran just ahead of her, every now and then warning them of a weak spot on the stone floor or traps in other parts of the passage._

_Without knowing why, she suddenly slowed down, causing Naruto to bump softly into her with a small grunt. Cerulean eyes met those of leaf green; no words needed to be said as he pushed past her and made his way further into the corridor, the sound of labored breathing breaking the silence. _

_Only Sasuke could be near death and still struggle defiantly to hold on to life; she sensed a feeling of hopeless arrogance mixed into his waning chakra impression. His chakra flow, she knew just by sensing it, would grow weaker and weaker, then flare up as if in protest of being so close to dying._

_And she couldn't do anything._

_She yearned to help him, but her feet stayed rooted to the spot as Kakashi followed their teammate. He came back almost immediately._

"_Sakura..." He murmured, laying a firm hand on her shoulder and turning her around. "You don't want to-" _

"_Yes, I do," she whispered, conscious of how tense and high-pitched her voice sounded at the moment. Kakashi did not want her to see her beloved in a state that denied him his dignity; something she knew he never would have allowed while he was in still in Team Seven. _

_Under his mask, she could see her sensei open his mouth as if to argue, then close it again in resignation. He stepped aside to let her pass. _

_The adjoining chamber was perhaps the size of a small bedroom; it was hardly big enough for the allowance of two, let alone three people. Cobwebs hung thickly off the ceiling, and the entire room smelled of mold. But that was nothing compared to the horror she next beheld._

_A boy sat slumped against a wall, his frame almost skeletal and his hair only just beginning to fall out in clump. His skin, once a flawless pale was now a sickly white, and spidery veins were visible on his cheeks. There was more; there were a lot more details that only made the scene more painful to watch._

_The only feeling that cut into her even more than one of pain was the tiny bit of satisfaction that lurked like a stalking leopard in the back of her mind. He had left her, despite her begging, her pleading, her opening up to him about her true feelings. Left her to wake up all alone, on a bench in the middle of the village, to a feeling of pure loneliness and betrayal. Kind of like how one would dump a box full of kittens on some street corner, without a care as to what happened to them._

_Sakura had been abandoned._

_And now, as she stood by Naruto's side and stared down at his shivering form, she knew she turn right around without a word and simply leave. Neither Kakashi, nor Naruto could force her to heal their former teammate. No petty threat could reach the steel bar of determination she had welded to her heart._

_For once, the weakest member of Team Seven was the most powerful. She alone was able to change how everything would turn out. Abandon the one who abandoned her...or forgive him the years of suffering he made her go through and restore him to the image of greatness he once was. _

"_Huh. The kid really screwed himself over on this one," Pakkun muttered. Kakashi shot him a sharp glance._

"_Sasuke..." Naruto stared blankly at the cold form that had once been his closest friend. He stepped closer until his was near enough so he could kneel and see his face. Reaching out with a trembling hand, he brushed a few thin strands of hair out of the Uchiha's face, then reached for his bandaged . _

_Sasuke's chakra flared up again. With an agility she had never before seen, he sprang to his feet, both his hands tightening around the demon containers neck, a madness in his red eyes as he repeatedly slammed him against the wall. _

_It was like seeing a rag doll being thrown into a wall; Naruto went limp and let his friend savagely abuse his body in the hopes he would stop of his own accord._

_Kakashi and Sakura watched helplessly, knowing it would take a lot more than a few bruises to injure their teammate; Sasuke, their own comrade did not even recognize them! _

_Sakura felt like weeping; instead she only came close enough so she could see the blatant terror in Naruto's eyes. What was worse than being killed by one who was considered a brother, someone who was precious? One who was resorting to primal, animalistic instincts to survive in a world where there was such things as love, and friendship, and civility? It was a truly disgusting sight. _

_Despite her conflicting feelings, she knew she had no choice. No one deserved to live this way. Not even a traitor. With little trouble she dragged a struggling Sasuke off her friend and stood there a moment, hugging his thin frame to her own body and resting her glistening wet cheek against his back. _

_This was what it felt like to hold the one she loved. It was the worst feeling she ever had. _

_Sasuke's deliriousness had made him unable to distinguish friend from foe. He would keep fighting her as long as he was conscious._

"_Sorry, Sasuke," she whispered more for her own benefit than his as she slammed her fist into the back of his head. He dropped like a stone._

"_What did you do that for?" Naruto growled, picking himself up from off the ground. "Something was wrong with him, he didn't mean-"_

"_I know," she answered back coldly. "It was something I wanted to do." With that she turned and exited the passage. _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke stared blankly at the tiny bouquet of dandelions that lay on the desk next to his hospital. The bright yellow petals that adorned the top fluttered with every breath of wind that blew in from the open door.

_A welcome change of scenery, he decided, tenderness entering his swollen eyes as he noted the fragility of the little weeds. _

_And the hidden strength within them._

_Many times, as he had accompanied his mother on errands to town he noticed how they struggled to sprout from within cracks in the sidewalk, all to meet the first rays of sun. He took care never to step on one._

_Was this what Sakura was trying to tell him? These subtle hints she left lying around for her patient to see. A card with a painting of the sun on it, those daffodils of the day before like the ones she had given him all those years ago during the chunin exams...were they all part of a hidden message she was trying to convey to him? _

_He supposed he could ask her...but how? They hadn't exchanged words in years...maybe her feelings had changed, and she left the flowers there to make him feel loved? _

"_That is okay. I'll do the other half at home, thank you," a soft but firm voice spoke from outside his door. There was a pause(muffled words were exchanged from the doorway) and then a sharp exclamation. The person being addressed mumbled a hasty apology before walking away. _

_The doorknob turned. The Uchiha feigned sleep. The sweet smell of peaches filled the room._

"_Ohayo, Sasuke," Sakura chirped happily, masking the rage that seemed to bubble beneath her skin. "I see you have slept well last night. The dark rings around your eyes have disappeared."_

_Not the best starter to a conversation, he thought with a tiny smirk, but he knew she meant well. Besides, he was in a coma, so far as she was concerned. He listened patiently as she pulled off his hospital robe and folded it neatly. He also wondered what had happened outside the door to upset her so much._

"_Your complexion is darker than usual," she commented, dabbing a wet sponge on his forehead. "I guess that is a good thing. You were always so pale before..." Her voice trailed off sadly. Sasuke sighed inwardly._

"_Look,"she murmured, re-wetting the sponge and wiping beneath his arms. "I know you can't hear me right now, but...I'm not sure how I feel about you..." He heard a click as she locked the door. What she was about to tell him, he realized with a dark sense of foreboding, was coming from the heart. He resisted the childish urge to gulp._

"_The love I have for you now...is the same love I have for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. It was different back then...there was something about you that stood out, like there was something wrong with you. Something that was missing."_

_She paused to steady herself, then cleaned between his fingers with a moist napkin. "Ever since I saw you, I've always sort of admired you...you needed only to learn a move once to master it. Without your sharingan."_

"_I'm wondering...if all the love I had for you was really based on admiration? You never showed qualities that suggested you were open for the love and affection of anyone other than yourself. Is this how you survive, Sasuke? By loving only yourself, and shoving aside those that wanted to do so?" She thought of Gaara, the current Kazekage, who had once lived his life by the same rule, and the damage he caused to himself because of it. Gaara changed; maybe Sasuke had a chance as well. She narrowed her eyes as one of his fingers twitched._

_Trying not to wince at her hard words, the Uchiha opted to hold his tongue before he lost his temper. What right did a weak medic have to say such things in his face?_

"_And no matter much you pretend to not hear my words, I know they are reaching you somewhere." She rinsed out the sponge and turned away. "If it hurts you so much to listen to me, I'll leave." _

"_Wait." _

_Sakura froze, then slowly, almost furtively glanced back at him. Sasuke, despite having been paralyzed struggled to sit up, his bruised hands clenching the bars on the sides of the hospital bed. _

_She remembered the way those hands had wrapped themselves around Naruto's neck, ready to crush his throat._

_And, more vividly, the way they were clenched around the hilt of his chokuto on the day they reunited, his greeting to her a swing of the blade meant to end her life. _

_They were barely strong enough to grip a kunai._

_She cried. _

* * *

"_You'll be staying here for until you are deemed trustworthy enough to leave the village," Sakura explained, flashing the stoic Uchiha a nervous glance. _

_Sasuke nodded slowly, narrowed eyes already scanning his new bedroom for any means of escape. His dark orbs glittered as they fell on the curtained window. Sakura had not the heart to tell him that behind the curtains were heavy bars, installed the day before by the ANBU. _

_His mere presence in the village was causing a ruckus; the hospital was no longer able to keep him, for fear that he would endanger the other patients. Only through Sakura's insistence was he allowed to live in her apartment for the time being._

_Sakura hid a frown as she watched him toss his few belongings on the floor and stand tentatively next to the bed, his eyes seeking hers as if asking permission to lay upon it. She smiled made as if to leave._

"_Um, make yourself at home," she invited as warmly as she could. "Dinner will be ready in a few hours, but feel free to take anything from the fridge...you're a guest here, so do what you like." His eyes shot to the window again. "But don't leave," she added quickly, knowing there would be surveillance cameras aimed at her door from that day forth. The last thing she needed was a hundred or so ANBU storming her front porch._

_Seeing that he obviously had nothing to say, she dipped her head politely and shut the door behind her. Almost immediately she heard the old springs on the mattress squeak as if a weight had been thrown upon the bed. _**That is just like Sasuke**, _she thought sadly as she pulled an inflatable mattress out of her closet and inserted the pump. _**He's too shy to do anything in front of me now...**

_Though he was officially out of the hospital, Sasuke was only half-way through his treatment; it was no surprise the short walk from the hospital tired him out. What worried her the most were the delusions he had very frequently. If she were, for example changing his sheets or taking his temperature he would fix her with the most scathing of glares, as if she were his worst enemy. Only when she would tell him firmly what kind of behavior she expected from her patients did he come to his senses and stop._

_Wincing as a sharp pain made it's way up the side of her neck, she turned on the air conditioner and closed all the windows before resuming pumping. She felt no need to rush; she had all the time in the world. The real fun, she thought with a grim smile, would not arrive for a while yet; word traveled around fast, and trouble was sure to come when Sasuke was involved._

_When she finished, she double-bolted the front door and locked all the windows. Then she prepared Sasuke's dinner and left it cooling in the microwave. He would eat it in the privacy of his own room if he wished it so._

_And then, she waited. Kazeken, her steel boomerang-like weapon was lying across her lap. The cold metal against her skin made her shiver with anticipation. Sasuke was in her care, and virtually helpless; she had every right as a medic to do what she deemed necessary to protect him, even if it meant fighting to fulfill her obligations. _

_She cast a sidelong glance at his room, and immediately felt the impression of his chakra moving swiftly within his body. If he were asleep, it would circulate at a much slower pace. He too was worried for his safety._

**Don't worry, Sasuke. I won't let you down this time...not like before..., **_she promised him silently, ignoring her Inner self's cries of outrage. As long as one part of her loved Sasuke, the other part screamed for his blood in payment for all the torture he had put her through. _

* * *

Itachi found, within the first few days of guarding Sakura and her obnoxious patient, that the seemingly easy task left him with a lot of time on his hands. _Too _much time, he often thought during the long hours he spent just sitting next to the kunoichi's unconscious body. Sakura's healing did not look as complex as he thought. Rather, it seemed surprisingly simple. Too simple. How could one possibly bring back to life dead skin when one is unconscious? The question troubled him to no end, simply because he had no answer to it. An Uchiha's mentality was directly wired to obtaining power. Sakura's way of healing was something that was beyond his power to comprehend. He couldn't accept that.

He supposed it was his own fault for his lack of knowledge. Refusing to take courses in medicine during his academy years proved fatal for him in years to come; being unable to take care of his own wounds was a weakness in itself, often resulting in permanent damage.

Pride prevented him from ever asking a medic how to use healing jutsu; the sharingan only copied ninjutsu and genjutsu. He glanced sideways at Sakura, who was slumped on the floor next to him. Could he ever bring himself to ask a weak kunoichi five years his junior for help? Her knowledge would come in handy someday. For now, he would consult the medical journals for information.

Itachi frowned, shifting his gaze to Deidara, who was lying beside her with a look of pure contentment on his face. He, on the other hand, had nothing to worry about. As long as Konan was alive, Deidara was safe from abuse from the other Akatsuki, or the chaos of his former life. For a moment he felt jealous; not for ten long years had he allowed for such a frivolous feeling to pierce the dark matter that made up his mind. The loving tenderness of inner peace was lost to him forever. Atonement for his past deedscame with a heavy price.

The first rays of sunlight lanced through the large circular window of the dojo_, _marking the start of a new day as it shone upon the trio; the healer, the patient, and the disgruntled but dutiful Uchiha.

He wanted no part of it. He was alone. A childish impulse to leave the unusual spotlight entered his thoughts; he scooted backwards until the shadowy parts of the room untouched by the sun's light swallowed him up in darkness.

There, he continued to observe the medic through narrowed eyes. They would soon be helping each other; Konan made it clear to him before she left. He closed his eyes and thought back to his last conversation with Leader, and the news that came along with it.

* * *

"_I hear you have drafted for us a new member, Itachi?" The Uchiha whirled around, eyes narrowed in suspicion as the Leader paced calmly toward him._ _Sasori and Konan, the Leader's most trusted advisors paused on their way out the meeting room to listen."Pray tell," he went on, tone silky and smooth. _

_Leader used only used that tone whenever he was mad. Even as he spoke, his eyes glittered with anger._

"_Ah. Leader reserves the right to pick and discard whomever he likes for the sake of his mission, but I have disobeyed you. Punish me as you will." He waited expectantly for an answering blow. _

_The Leader's unusual eyes softened the least bit. " Your foolish action has seemed to have gained us a very renowned kunoichi. Care to explain yourself?"_

_Itachi dipped his head once to his leader stopped speaking. "Akatsuki is made entirely of fighting shinobi. I will venture to say that the lack of medics here is a weakness to our organization." _

_Leader nodded tersely. "Carry on." _

"_This kunoichi has been apprenticed to the Godaime Hokage herself. Her medical skills far exceed those of our own medics, and I hear she possess superior physical strength."_

"_Don't remind me," Sasori muttered under his breath._

"_So?" Leader glanced down at him haughtily. "Konan is strong as well. Our own medics have been adequate so far. I need a better argument, Itachi." _

_Before he could open his mouth he was silenced with a small gesture. "Has she any remarkable qualities? Is she in possession of a rare bloodline like Deidara? Or is she immortal like Hidan, or, or..." He closed his eyes reflectively. "Is her blood pure and...untainted?"_

"_The latter, sir." _

"_I see. Maybe we need something new...a member who has gained power through the use of their own abilities and none else. You...and the others...have only gotten so far because you were born with your powers._

_Konan, I see, has already given her a cloak and a ring. Since it is her responsibility to watch over you, I can care less for your actions. I expect your kunoichi is attending to Deidara at this moment?"_

_Itachi nodded. "She knows her priorities."_

"_Good. And seeing as how you seem to have forgotten yours..." Itachi made sure to look the least bit ashamed. His Leader was referring to his failed attempts to capture the Kyuubi. " Haruno Sakura will be your new subordinate. I want you to make her as loyal as these two."_

_Konan rolled her eyes behind his back._

"_I saw that." Leader rumbled without taking his eyes off the Uchiha. "Itachi, I entrust her to you...I don't want this to end in tragedy like last time." _

_Just over Leader's shoulder he caught Sasori's eye. The puppet master fixed him with a blank stare. Itachi dropped his gaze._

"_I understand...Leader." He turned to leave._

"_And Itachi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I want her to fix your eyes. That will be her final test before she is accepted here."_

And that was how he found himself in this situation.Naturally, Leader ambushed him with another lecture barely an hour later, but this conversation summed up his new responsibilities to the kunoichi.

Even worse, he had no excuse not to get his eyes operated on. He had his personal reasons for not doing so, but his excuses seemed to be wearing thin on Leader's patience.

Enter a welcome distraction.

A beetle, having flown in through the window alighted on his outstretched hand. It's wings shone with iridescent colors as it crawled slowly, lazily in circles on his palm.

Distracted by this new, unusual companion Itachi let his eyes wander over every detail of it's body; the large, faceted eyes, the fragile wings, even the mouth parts that allowed the creature to capture and ingest insects of a much larger size.

At one time, in his early years as an ANBU, the tiny beetle would have been considered a necessity to carry out his work. The beetles were very hardy creatures, and were formidable allies when teamed up with a certain, renowned clan in Konoha.

Itachi was very familiar with this insect, and so, with a silent apology on the beetle's behalf, clenched his hand shut. He wiped the mess off on Deidara's robe.

The Aburames could do better than that. Much better. Was Konoha so weak that, for their beloved Sakura, the village couldn't spare even _one _shinobi? Even he, Uchiha Itachi felt insulted that they assumed one bug was all they needed to locate the medic. Insulted, and disgusted. Was this their only effort in searching for her?

_No, _he decided, hunting around for a pen and paper. They weren't that stupid. The bug was there to survey, most likely until reinforcements caught up to it. If need be, he would meet them halfway and end the chase. Then Sakura would be free from any grief, and he could work on showing her how to capture demons. He finally found a journal(the Akatsuki kept many for observations) and began jotting notes down in it.

_Leader is experimenting to see whether or not secondary bijuu were able to be sealed inside a host. Mine and Kisame's missions will involve capturing another nine-tailed fox. Contrary to popular belief, there is more than one nine-tailed fox. Three more, in fact. Though none of them are of comparable size and strength to the one that attacked Konoha, Leader assumed they would at least have limitless chakra like the original. _

_Once you are deemed ready to do so, your main mission will be to capture a secondary counterpart to the Gobi no Houkou. The original Gobi's location has been unknown as of ten years ago..._

He stopped to look over what he had written and, once satisfied, continued. Once he had finished writing a detailed description of every demon(or _part _of a demon) they had yet to capture, he closed the book and lay it in Sakura's medicine bag. _Samehada...I will leave that part for Kisame to explain..._

Deidara's arms were partially healed by now. The only indication of such a healing having taken place were small patches of bone visible on his fingers. The healing jutsu, for the past four days had worked itself slowly down the Akatsuki's arms. The fine blond hairs used to help recreate the flesh were gone, and the new mouths in his palms were sealed shut by a thin layer of skin that covered them. Once they grew teeth, the Uchiha assumed, the protective skin layer would peel off.

The mouth on his chest, once sewn shut for safety measures was opened slightly, enough to allow the young Akatsuki to inhale air directly into his body. It was one of the few things that kept him alive before the new medic arrived.

Sakura, on the other hand, had reached a level of subconsciousness. During the past five days, Itachi had watched as her face went through a variety of different expressions; intense concentration(in which Deidara's arms healed faster), anger, pained, and frustrated, in which(Itachi could only assume based on his limited sight) the healing came to a complete stop.

But what concerned him the most was her dwindling chakra level. Her chakra's impression upon him had grown considerably fainter; if Sakura failed to completely heal Deidara, Akatsuki would lose at least two valuable members, maybe even three if Leader decided a certain renegade Uchiha outlived his usefulness.

Sakura's expression was now one of anxiety; Itachi wondered, had her anxiety stemmed over concern over Deidara's conition, or of her own? Or was she perhaps worried about the inevitable death she would face if Deidara failed to pull through?

All he could do was wait and watch.

_

* * *

_

If ever I see Sakura again...I will hug her, then strangle her slowly and painfully to death,

Temari childishly thought as she mercilessly cut down a swath of bamboo grass blocking her path.

For several hours the small team of kunoichi, flanked by an escort of orange-robed monks made their way slowly but surely toward a small monastery lying within the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Near this monastery was a large temple in which many of the nation's most revered monks worshiped.

The kunoichis, before they set out to look for Sakura had to make this detour in order to return an important person to the monks of the temple. Even now, as they stumbled over fallen trunks and the thick tangles of ivy that lay underfoot, two of the monks made sure the casket in which this valued person was placed wasn't jogged too roughly, or tipped. The other three spoke softly amongst themselves in a tongue unknown to the kunoichis.

After a year of relentless searching, the ANBU recovered the somewhat intact body of the monastery's Abbot and, despite the Council's complaints over whether or not autopsy needed to be performed Tsunade insisted on sending the body -untouched- back to the temple as soon as possible.

Ino and Tenten stayed hidden in the trees. Their task was to defend against any ambush. Ino's ability to take over and destroy multiple minds could cripple several enemies while Tenten dispatched them.

As for Hinata...

"No! Akamaru, go home _now!_" The cream-colored dog had taken hold of the heiress' sleeve and was gnawing on it with delight.

"Will the both of you keep quiet!" Temari snapped over her shoulder. "What was Kiba thinking, sending that _mutt _after us?"

"M-maybe he th-thought we needed more p-protection." Hinata offered more quietly. "A-and he's a g-good tracker..."

Temari muttered something under her breath.

"Yeah, Temari-chan," Tenten chipped in. "That does make sense..."

"...although everyone knows you're afraid of dogs!" Ino burst out with a huge grin.

"Shut up. I just don't like them." The older woman sniffed. "They're lazy, they leave hair all over the place, they eat all the time..."

"Aren't you describing your boyfriend?" Tenten asked quietly.

"He is not hairy!" She shot back, feeling her face turn red. "He's smart, and clean, and..."she swallowed. "Loving...gentle...sweet..." She glanced shyly at the others. "There's a lot more to him than he shows, you know."

She caught Hinata's eye and the other girl nodded in understanding. She knew perfectly what she was talking about; it was the same with Naruto, and the qualities often overlooked in the young ninja.

"_Hinata-chan! Over here! Oy!" Kiba called loudly._

_Hinata turned around just in time to see her friend and teammate come bounding up to her, Akamaru at his side. "Listen, I heard about the mission from Shikamaru. I tried as hard as I could, but the old lady refuses to let you off." He hugged her warmly. "I'm sorry about all this.'_

"_No, Kiba, it's all right," she answered confidently. She never stuttered much around her team. "I-I _want_ to do this. I can't have you guys watching my back all the time," she admitted softly. Behind her, Temari, Ino and Tenten lingered patiently by the village gates, the group of monks clustered farther up the path. They were due to leave in a few minutes._

"_Where's Shino?" The heiress glanced around. "Is he...?_

"_He was just sent off on a separate mission," Kiba interrupted. "I'm sorry he couldn't make it. But he wishes you a safe trip, I'm sure." _

"_Yeah..." It wasn't fair! Why would he leave without saying goodbye? What if she never saw him again?_

_Akamaru licked her palm in consolation._

_A sudden movement over Kiba's shoulder startled her. Craning her head sideways to see better, she recognized Chouji's large form as he slowly approached the group. _

_Ino's sapphire eyes widened as he shoved something in her face. A bag of chips, the heiress guessed._

"_Ch-Chouji," she gasped, her voice no more than a whisper. "Is this...for _me_?" Hands trembling, she took the bag and pulled out a single potato chip._

"_Yeah," Chouji replied bashfully. "It's...the last one. I-I wanted you to have it. It's honey barbecue flavor."_

_Ino's eyes gleamed. "You never let me have the last piece. Does this mean...?" The last words were forever lost as she crammed the chip in her mouth, then threw her arms around her boyfriend in bliss. "Thank you," She sobbed, crumbs tumbling out her mouth as she did so. _

"_Now there's something you don't see every day," Kiba remarked, half amused, half disgusted. _"_And I can see why."_

_The next to arrive was Neji and Rock Lee, along with a subdued-looking Naruto. Lee embraced his female teammate in a brotherly hug, though, Hinata noticed, she seemed rather distracted. When Lee finished his hug, Tenten glanced expectantly at Neji. _

**Neji, do something!** _Hinata begged silently, knowing how much affection her cousin's teammate held for him._

_But all he did was nod his head coolly and wish her luck. As hard as she tried to shift out of her cousin's view, Neji turned his head at the last moment and regarded her with a careful eye. _

"_Your father told me to give you a message,"_ _he said in his quiet voice. _Damn!

"_Y-yeah?" _

"_He wants you to stay out of the way, and not screw up like last time." He turned away to glance further down the road. "I would do well to follow that advice." Tenten looked at him despairingly. _

"_Don't listen to that baka," Kiba muttered._

_Hinata shrugged. She was used to it. The important thing, at least, was to help Sakura. Who knew what those Akatsuki were doing to her?_

_While Neji was speaking, Shikamaru had slouched over and was now in what appeared to be a standoff with his fiancée. Temari glared at him for a long time, until he finally opened his arms wide. "Let's get this over with," he muttered. _

_Temari's pained eyes narrowed. "A little more enthusiasm wouldn't hurt," she growled, whirling around and stalking in the opposite direction. _

"_Why do you have to be difficult?" Shikamaru sighed before seizing her around the waist and pulling her into his arms. "Why?" He repeated in a lower tone before tilting her chin up to force their gazes to lock. _

"_You'll have to answer that yourself," she said in a softer tone before burying her face in his chest. _

_Ino and Chouji exchanged an amused glance. They agreed privately that meeting Temari was one of the best things to happen to their Captain. _

_Hinata's skin prickled as she realized for the first time that Naruto was staring directly at her. She tried not to let her anxiety show through. What had she done gain his attention?_

_Kiba, following her gaze, frowned down at her. He knew as well as anyone else how much the blond shinobi meant to her._

"_You should_ do _something," he murmured in her ear._

_She shook her head numbly. Naruto directed his gaze elsewhere._

"_Hey, guy_s_?" Tenten said irritably. "Shouldn't we be going now? We don't have all day, Temari, Ino," she added sharply. Everyone jumped at the harshness of her tone. Even Neji looked startled, but didn't say anything as she hugged Lee and walked up the path without a single glance at him._

_Temari withdrew slowly from Shikamaru's embrace. "I'll see you soon, my deer," she cracked quietly. Shikamaru groaned at the pun as she smiled, squeezed his hand and ran ahead to overtake Tenten. _

"_Bye, Chouji," Ino said tearfully. "That was the best tasting honey barbecued potato chip I've ever tasted." She kissed him lovingly on the cheek and moved away. _

_Hinata sighed. She had no one to kiss goodbye. No wonder Tenten was so moody! Neji hardly paid any attention to her._

_She said a polite goodbye to the men, and gave Akamaru one last pat on the head before turning to follow her teammates. _

_She had not gone more than a dozen paces before she realized someone was following her. _

"_Hinata-chan," Naruto called in a quiet voice just as she turned around. "I need to tell you something."_

_Hinata risked a glanced at her teammates, who were currently speaking to the monks. She turned back to Naruto's hopeful blue gaze. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "It's...very important to me." How trusting, how honest his words felt. She felt lightheaded. Could she even dare to hope that he was confessing his love to her?_

"_Listen...if you find Sakura..." Her hopes crashed down in a fiery blaze with those five words. "...tell her that even though Sasuke deserted her...she can still come back to me. Tell her that I care, and I will do everything in my power to get her back. Anything..." he said in a lower voice. _

_Then he looked up, and not for the first time did she see a flash of light in his eyes, like an eternally burning fire. "Promise me that you will bring her. I don't care what you do, please just bring her back where she belongs, with us. I don't want her to make the same mistake as Sasuke." The look in his eyes made her heart melt. This was the Naruto she had fallen in love with._

"_I...I'll try my best," she murmured doubtfully under his piercing gaze._

_Naruto's eyes glowed. "As will I. Thanks, Hinata-chan," he added. "I knew I could count on you ."_

_He leaned closer, until she could see the darker flecks of blue in his eyes and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Hinata felt all her blood rush to her face._

"_N-Naruto-kun..."_

_Suddenly, as if self-conscious he straightened up and looked away. "You'd better go now," he muttered, realizing belatedly that they had an audience. _

_Kiba looked ready to kill, while Neji was giving Naruto a look that guaranteed serious pain if he didn't step away from his cousin instantly. Chouji and Shikamaru were indifferent, although a hint of a smile could be caught on Chouji's face. Akamaru was missing, probably gone off to pester the female shepherd dog that helped to guard the gates._

_Hinata smiled and, feeling very shy, spun and ran to catch up with her team. _

"_What do you look so happy about?" Tenten asked curiously._

"_N-nothing...nothing at all."_

_But Temari overheard and glanced back at her a knowing smirk before taking her place in the lead._

"_Come on, guys, save your breath. We have a long walk ahead of us."_

* * *

Sasuke had watched from the top of a tree as the little team of kunoichis, and the monks depart the village at a slow, leisurely pace. Where were they going? It was rare for an entire team of kunoichis to be sent out, especially if one of them was an unmarried heiress and the other a precious ambassador for the Sand village.

Even worse, why hadn't _he _been notified? He was the head of a clan! Unless...

"No..." he growled under his breath, forgetting that his new fiancee was seated next to him. Kobe watched the scene with fascination, and something else.

"Finally figured it out, huh?" she remarked loftily. "The old Lady's at her wits end, that she sends a team of inexperienced girls after the Akatsuki."

Sasuke frowned a little at her dismissive tone, but kept quiet. He knew how firsthand how strong those 'inexperienced girls' were. Even more disturbing was her knowledge of the goings on within the Hokage's office, though what the Akatsuki had to do with a mission involving monks, he had no idea of.

"They have an unusual task to fulfill,"Kobe went on. "It's seems that your Hokage is using those monks as an excuse to get those kunoichi into the village of the Great Temple of Fire. She makes it painfully obvious."

The Uchiha hesitated, then, in a swift, fluid movement jumped down, the soles of his sandals making hardly a sound on the bare ground beneath them. Without a word he headed toward the village gates, head bent in thought. Kobe rolled her sapphire eyes, then followed. She wasn't going to let him escape that easily.

"Sasuke?" She asked quietly, knowing what he was thinking.

"What?"

"Why are you so fixated on bringing her back? She _left _you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Why try and look for her if she doesn't want to be found? And even if you do find her, she may not be so keen to see you."

"Then what are you suggesting?" He demanded, the slightest bit of unease making his skin crawl.

_Must I spell it out for him? _"She left willingly," she said firmly, stopping to look him dead in the eye. Instead of the outburst of denial she was expected, he merely looked away and nodded.

"I left willingly as well...but she never stopped looking for me. I think...I _hope, _even after what we did, she would expect the same from me. Sakura and the dobe were my only friends after I was brought back. They _welcomed _me...even though I failed my goal, and left them when they needed me most. She loved me even then." He drew a shuddering breath and looked at his companion with emotionless eyes. "You of all people should understand."

The kunoichi frowned. "I guess you have a point," she conceded. "Whether or not you find Sakura is not of my concern. Either way, I _will_ benefit in the end. Remember our deal," she hissed threateningly.

"Un."

"However..."she continued slyly. "I feel very generous today...would you like to hear what I found out last night?"

Sasuke sighed, exasperated with the heiress' behavior. "Will you go away if I say no?"

"No."

"Hmph."

"I was a part of the team that bought the old man's body back to Konoha. I remember wondering what he looked like, how badly..._decomposed _he was. That was just about a month ago, when we bought back his nailed coffin." Her blue eyes gleamed. "I found it suspicious your Hokage would send a bunch of kunoichis to watch over a few monks...monks, we all know for a fact, who were once fully trained as shinobi."

Sasuke feigned indifference, but retained every single piece of information she told him. It sounded like something he would investigate-when he had time.

"But it wasn't until last night that I realized there was more to this mission than just returning old bones. The casket he was put in...it was of polished mahogany," she breathed through closed eyes. "I could see my reflection in it," she added. "It was left right there, in the middle of the village temple. I was doing sentry duty there when the monks were called away to meet with the Hokage."

"_Sentry duty?_" He sounded disgusted.

"I'm pregnant, so that's the only thing they'll allow me to do!" She snapped angrily.

"Just go on." Was that a hint of interest in his tone?

"I looked inside the casket-just a little peek,"she added defensively under the Uchiha's shocked gaze. "And there was...nothing inside it. Just bundles of white cloth. Sasuke, there was never a body in the first place! The entire mission is a sham."

Sasuke's thoughts whirled, taking him back to a time when Sakura was doubtful of their relationship. It happened around the time when she had visited the monks' village for a mission involving the sighting of a demon cat.

_Damn it...I know what she's doing now. I must get to that Temple village before them. _He always had a suspicion Sakura had some sort of tie to the village.

"Kobe,"he began carefully. "I have to go look for someone." Even as he said it he began walking in the opposite direction. Kobe's hand immediately went to her pocket.

"Stay in the village, and don't do anything that would harm the baby," were the last words he tossed over his shoulder.

"Wait...where do you think you're going?" Kobe eyes widened when he didn't answer. "Sasuke! Will you wait a second!" Her hand clenched, and she withdrew a fistful of sand.

_It doesn't matter, _she thought coldly, summoning her chakra for a fire jutsu. _I know who you are going to anyway...and I _will _get to them first!_

* * *

Deidara...wake up for me. Wake up. You are fine now. The drugs have worn off.

"Kaku?" he murmured painfully. The Seven-tailed demon grunted in acknowledgement.

_**The girl with pink hair is asleep. You are alive. Try moving.**_ _**Open your eyes. I am breathing for you.**_

And sure enough, the mouth on his chest had opened up wide enough to allow for the passage of air. Immediately he felt his warm, overheated body cool down.

_**How do you feel?**_

"Like shit. Ugh..."

_**I am doing my best to speed up your recovery...I too feel weak.**_

He grunted in response, then cracked open his eyes to see the still form of the younger kunoichi lying by his head. If the demon had not warned him that she were asleep, he would have thought her dead.

Then he remembered.

His arms! Were they fixed? All these thoughts were swarming through his head as he groaned in pain and stared at the ceiling.

_**Ah, Deidara, perhaps you would like to...?**_

"I know, just give me a second, un." His voice came out low and hoarse, as if his throat were clogged with phlegm.

Tentatively, he clenched his hand, then slowly raised his arm and stretched it out to it's fullest. There was little pain, and though his hands shook spasmodically, the arm looked and felt relatively the it had before. _Perfect..._

He tested the other arm out before making an attempt to get to his feet. His head spun the first time he sat upright, and he nearly threw up the third time he stood up. The first two attempts resulted in embarrassing falls.

At last, he managed to stand without holding on to anything. It was a welcome relief to feel strength return to his limbs once more.

_**You are almost restored...but you need to find a place to rest before I can finish...my jaws ache terribly...**_

But he hardly heard her words. He wanted to go outside, and fight. Or fly. Resting would only waste precious time.

With an arrogant toss of his head he strode right past the sleeping Sakura and headed confidently toward the exit.

"Are you going to leave her there?" Itachi was blocking the doorway. He inclined his head toward the unmoving kunoichi.

Deidara sent him a hostile look. "She did her job. The healing girl did what she was brought here to do. I owe her _nothing_, un."

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly, but he only said nothing and drew aside as the younger Akatsuki swept past him.

As his footsteps faded away, he glanced from Deidara's retreating figure to Sakura's sleeping one then back again, then turned and headed up the stairs to his own quarters.

Neither man noticed they were both being watched.

* * *

Er...let's see...time for lateness excuses again? Sigh...I think I'll just give you a list of what happened since my last update...

I...

-moved to the 'Hood'(which isn't as scary as most people made it out to be. It's quite nice).

-rescued my dad and uncle from a full-grown dragonfly

-learned how to play bass guitar a leeetle bit

-got jumped on by a scrawny, no doubt abused stray pit bull in my back yard. Dog's location unknown as of moment.

-nearly knifed the pit bull's owner when we caught him trespassing in our yard, looking for his dog(a month and a half later. I thought he was a thief at first and grabbed the butter knife)

-took up wrestling boys again

-got my sorry ass kicked by my latest opponent(who happened to be over six feet and 225 lbs.) In less than a minute! I was so out of practice...

-sulked

-lost wireless internet as a result of moving

-had a battle royale with a rodent in new house(I won, but it was only because I had on hand a can of air freshener, two glue traps, a mini lamp, and a well-placed Erin Hunter book.)

-sulked again

-deleted most of the first draft of this story because I hated it.

-rewrote it.

-accidentally deleted it.

-wrote it again.

-made out with someone

-played air hockey with my turtles

-discovered that Final Fantasy 10 and 12 existed, (though the judges are a pain to fight)

and finally...

Plunked my butt on the floor and wrote this pathetic list out to you, my easily forgiving, kind readers(please, curse me out if you wish)

I might update sometime next month...I hope...

Love,

Narutochica :P

P.S. I'm still working on how to write. You may notice the first half of the chapter seems very different from the second. Reading it made me throw up.

P.P.S REVIEW! Or else I shall at an interval of once every two years! Muwahahaha!

pwease...


	9. Escape

**Escape**

I don't own Naruto.

Sakura's eyes flickered, then opened fully as the distant smell of smoke wafted into the room.

_Where am I? _It was so dark she could barely see in front of her. Then she remembered Deidara, and immediately felt her heart sink as she felt for him next to her. _Did it work? _

All she found was his robe, which she hugged tightly to her chest. She was in the dojo. Deidara was supposed to be next to her, sleeping...but where was he? Had he perhaps woken up, and gone to is room to rest?

_No, _she firmly thought, reminding herself of the blond's general personality. _He is just the type to go rushing into things without thinking it through. And now, he's probably off undoing all the work I did on him._

She scrambled to her feet, ignoring the wave of nausea that threatened to make her retch. This was bad. She knew how the minds of her patients worked, and how they considered themselves invincible once they had been treated. Those assumptions led to roughly a quarter of them injuring themselves as soon as they resumed training, and to her own frustration at their lack of intelligence.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating on both the active and dormant chakras around her. Nothing she could recognize. Were the other Akatsuki even in the building, or were they hiding their chakras? And why did she have a bad feeling something was about to go horribly wrong.

_Because something always does, _her inner persona answered grimly.

Hugging the robe even more tightly to her chest, she crept stealthily toward the only exit opened the door, only to find herself greeted by a wall of smoke. A shadow loomed in front of her.

"Wha?" Was all she could get out before she felt strong arms lift her up high into the air. The cloud of black smoke obscured her vision, and a feeling of vulnerability washed over her like a high tide.

"Let go of me!" The medic wriggled feebly, cursing her currently weak body. When the person refused to put her down( in fact she was hefted over his shoulder) she tried to reach down and grab what may have been his kunai pouch...that is, until a hard fist smashed her across the face.

Dazed, she gave up and lay there trembling.

"It would be best for the both of us if you will sit still and do as I say. I would not try that again." Itachi's voice penetrated her mind. So he was the one holding her. The least he could have done was _warn _her.

Then it slowly dawned on her. What _had _she grabbed? His butt? Had she groped _the _Uchiha Itachi? She let out a short, hysteric laugh at the thought of _that _happening...

Before she could delve more deeply into that thought, the sound of breaking glass sounded from upstairs.

"Itachi, what..."

"Sh." His grip around her waist tightened . "Concentrate on converting your leftover chakra into stamina. You will have to run soon." He was running as he spoke, and even she found it a wonder he could maneuver himself around the bottom floor in the dense smoke. He shifted her into a more comfortable position on his back, then made his way cautiously up a flight of stairs. At the first landing, he stopped and listened. She heard his sharp intake of breath. That was when she heard the sound of many footsteps making their way across the upper floor.

_The ANBU?, _she thought to herself. Whomever they were, it was apparent by the Uchiha's behavior that they were not people he wanted to meet in battle. Sakura loosened her hold around his neck, feeling like a lump of dead weight. If escape became inevitable, would he abandon her?

As if reading her thoughts he reached up with one hand and forced her to tighten her grip, and she acquiesced gratefully. But she was still worried.

_Where is Deidara? Maybe he's already escaped? _Her inner self trembled with rage, more rage than usual. _What if he gets himself killed? _She stiffened as Itachi, once more deciding it was safe, reached the next floor and quickly scanned the room for the intruders.

His breathing sounded congested, and the medic–nin realized for the first time that he was sick, and very sick, from the way it sounded. Her head nearly spun as she realized the signs she had overlooked whenever they were close during their first two days together.

No wonder his body felt so warm to the touch, even when it was cold, as it was now. And there she was, being carried like a helpless infant. She could, at the very least, help him navigate. But when she peered over his shoulder, all she saw was an impenetrable curtain of black smoke. Her eyes stung; even breathing had become difficult.

Then she heard keys jingling, and the rank, dense air drifted away as they stepped into a dimly lit passageway. She coughed once or twice, then opened her eyes drowsily. Itachi shook her carefully off his back and turned back to the large, bolted steel door from whence they came.

Sakura just sat and watched as he made sure it was securely locked, feeling too numb to speak. After he cast a few warding seals on the door, he slumped to the floor, seemingly exhausted. Sweat glistened off the exposed parts of his body. He could catch a chill if he wasn't careful. And why did he look so pale and weak?

It was then that she noticed Deidara's robe still clenched tightly in her hand. Maybe if he wore it...

But she hesitated. How exactly was she supposed to offer it? Itachi did not look very welcome to conversation at the moment, and he made sure to sit several feet away from her. An indication that he did not desire her company. Sakura took a deep breath. She had to try.

"All right?" Itachi was looking directly at her, taking slow, easy breaths. He swept loose strands of hair out of his eyes and leaned back against the wall, his arm resting lightly on one knee. The look of boredom that crossed his face was almost unbearable to see. It was plain to see he was hiding his own pain for her.

"Y-yes." With slight hesitation, she thrust the robe at him, suddenly feeling shy. With a nod, and maybe a little hesitation on his part, he accepted it.

As he reached out, she noticed his forearm was wrapped in strips of cloth. Blood seeped through the fabric and dripped slowly to the cold floor. "May I see?"she asked curiously, reaching for his hand, only to have him pull away. "It is only superficial. It will heal soon. Don't waste your energy."

A look of annoyance crossed her face for a split second before it reverted to her usual calm features.

"If you would allow me to clean it..."

"It will heal soon," he insisted, almost stubbornly.

"At least cover yourself, then." She snapped. "You'd be next to useless if you fell sick!" If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was a grown man who refused to take care of himself. He narrowed his eyes, but did as she requested. A curtain of silence hung between them.

She was the first to pull it aside. "Where is Deidara? Did you take him somewhere else?"

He stood up and shrugged. "He went his own way after he woke up."

Sakura was livid. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I am not allowed to give him orders. Is there a problem?" Her shoulders sagged as she let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess you wouldn't know this...but at this stage, the bones in his arms are very brittle. Any strenuous workout will shatter them. He could _really _hurt himself if he isn't careful." She was conscious of Itachi's critical gaze on her as she studied the floor nervously. He knew she had been talking down to him, even though it was just a habit she gained from treating ignorant patients. To the Uchiha, she was a mere subordinate who had begun to act a little _too _condescending toward her superior.

She closed her eyes, thinking about her position at Konoha hospital. Sakura knew she had been well on her way to becoming the Head Medic before her departure. It hurt to know that she once more had to work her way up from the bottom of the group. It hurt even more that a lower-ranking medic-most likely one to whom she had given orders on a daily basis-would be given the position she had once desired.

With Sasuke at her side as the future captain of the ANBU Black Ops and Konoha Police force, and Naruto as their Hokage, the three of them would have been able to make Konoha as great and prosperous as it once was. The entire village depended on the three of them. She shook her head, banishing away the thoughts the old Sakura would have had. Her old teammates could do just as well without her.

The smell of cinders made her eyes fly open again, and they widened as they took in the sight before. Itachi had bent down and was whispering into the ear of a small, black crow with burning wings. A summon? Before she could ask the crow spread it's wings and flew further down the corridor, lighting the way until it turned a sharp corner.

"You've rested for long enough. It is unsafe to stay here for too long." Itachi stepped aside to let her pass, then followed as she led the way down the long passage. The Uchiha, as usual said nothing. He kept glancing over his shoulder every minute or so, making her wonder whether the invading shinobi had found the tunnel yet.

At the corner they found the little crow standing atop a huge pike that jutted out from the wall, right across the path. The thin, pointed weapon was covered in dried blood stains, and a greenish rust was in the ridges along the blunter end. As they approached the crow let out an alarm cry, then, with a powerful clap of it's wings flew further down the tunnel. It's flaming body illuminated the entire passage, now revealing that there were in fact hundreds more smaller pikes poking out from the floors and ceiling as well.

Sakura stopped to examine the pike the crow had been sitting on. "Hidan's,"Itachi explained at her questioning glance. "He has a fondness for keeping weapons in odd places."

"I see. But what are these bloodstains on the wall?" for the first time she noticed what looked like bloody hand prints smeared across the cold stone concrete of the passage. Thinking he may not have heard, she turned to him, about to ask again when he put a finger to his lips and nodded in the direction they had just come.

_They're here.... _Inner Sakura growled as they maneuvered themselves around and over the pikes before pausing again to listen.

She glanced at her partner, wondering if she should attack when he shook his head and began leading her further into a labyrinth of tunnels. She longed to turn and confront their pursuers, to put them in their place, but knew neither she nor Itachi could risk an attack when she wasn't fully healed. Besides, she had one of the strongest Akatsuki right beside her. Though it was frustrating to have to turn her back to an enemy, accepted it and followed Itachi with confident steps. Still, she couldn't help feeling there was _something _she could do...

"Itachi, wait!" The medic paused and nipped her finger, drawing blood, then formed several hand signs and pressed her palm to the ground.

_Ninja art! Wall of Slime!_

A tiny snail appeared on her shoulder and, after retracting it's eyes, opened it's mouth, spraying gallon upon gallon of acidic slime into the passage behind them. The mucus-like substance splattered on the walls and ceiling, from which it dripped down in long tendrils to the floor, effectively blocking the path.

Itachi's expression was one of bemusement, making her suddenly feel self-conscious from taking matters into her own hands. "Finished?" Their pursuers' footsteps were more audible as they got closer. Then a pained grunt was heard, followed by the sounds of several bodies falling. _What on earth happened?_ Then she remembered Itachi's question.

"Yes. It will delay them for a bit." _And burn through anything that touches it._ As she spoke, she became aware of another voice in her head. It was low and muffled, and sounded almost as if it were overhead.

_**Get away from us! Do you dare to attack I, the Great Shichubi? **_

Then another, more familiar voice, resonating through her head.

"_They can't hear you like this...this sucks, yeah..._" Fury pulsed through her body. Deidara! And what was he doing, disobeying orders and staying out of her reach?

A light cuff across the face jolted her back into focus, and a hard shove started her running again.

"If you can't concentrate in this condition don't drain yourself by performing useless techniques." Itachi said firmly as he pulled her along.

"I know that. It's just..." Then she realized. Deidara was nowhere near them, so how could she hear him? Inner Sakura shrugged and blamed her imagination.

"No time for excuses." His sharp, angry tone only made her feel worse. How many times had Sasuke spoken to her like that? Then she remembered how sick he was. Maybe his temper had to do with that?

Soon they were reached a part where the path was more narrow, and the walls were damp to the touch. Several pipes, large and small, criss-crossed across the ceiling.

She suppressed a gasp when she found her foot submerged in water.

"We are under a reservoir," Itachi explained for her benefit.

"How far do we have to go?" She lifted her leg and pulled off a fat leech that was happily sucking on her toe.

"Not far." He indicated further ahead and, sure enough, a whitish glow glimmered at the end of the tunnel.

"Finally,"she muttered. Then, for the first time, she noticed the footsteps of their followers had been absent for a while. "Where did they go?" She murmured to herself, knowing it wouldn't take too long to get past the slime.

"Think about it," The Uchiha looked over his shoulder, a hint of amusement in his scarlet eyes. "A patrol of hunter-nin, in fast pursuit while inside a dim tunnel such as this one..."

Sakura remembered the pained grunt she heard earlier, that and the sound of people falling. "They ran into the pikes...and the traps you mentioned earlier." She winced, thinking of a patrol of shinobi, running blindly through the tunnel in fast pursuit, only to be speared through by the pointed weapons that protruded from the walls and floor.

"Almost like a bamboo trap," she murmured half to herself, thinking of the lethal pit traps that claimed the lives of unwary shinobi who fell in. Back in Konoha, half her patients were those who ended up speared through by the sharpened bamboo stalks that littered the pit's bottom.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. So you said that you knew where Deidara was?"

Itachi nodded. "Come," he ordered, wading now that the water level had gotten deeper. It was so deep, that it was impossible to do the water-walking jutsu without hitting the ceiling.

They stayed silent as they made their way to the exit, where Itachi climbed up the ladder and pushed open a grate that sealed the tunnel off from the outside world. Light and air and multi-colored autumn leaves flooded into the tunnel, and Sakura was only eager to be out in that world again as Itachi clambered out, then reached down and lifted her out practically by the scruff of her shirt before he slammed the grate down again.

Sakura stared with wondering eyes at the sun she had not seen in so long. "We made it," she breathed. She fell to her knees as a wave of dizziness overcame her. It was all so _surreal _it nearly scared her. But feeling the soft, damp grass crunch under her palms reassured her that it was all right, that their ordeal was over. She turned to the strangely silent Uchiha to express her gratitude.

"Itachi, I just wanted...Itachi? Itachi!"

Itachi was slumped against the foot of a tree, clutching his side as blood welled out from beneath his robe, turning the fabric a rust-like color after as it seeped through. _No..._

The medic persona took over as she rushed over and rolled him over onto his back to see the wound. One, she realized to her own dismay, she had failed to notice. Despite his quiet protests, she peeled back his robe to examine the wound more closely.

The Uchiha watched through narrowed, perhaps resentful eyes as she tried to undo the tough, chain-linked vest he wore over his undershirt. Finally, she turned to him, a surprising amount of concern etched onto her features.

"Itachi, I need your help in order to heal this wound. Can you take this off for me?"

When he did nothing, she sighed and yanked even harder at the chains. Each tug only made the pain worse than before. Wasn't a medic supposed to have a gentle touch? Getting increasingly impatient, he swept her hands aside and loosened the chained mail himself, undoing the buckles with a rapidity he knew the medic would never match.

"Arigatou...thanks!"She smiled as she pulled the light armor off. Itachi frowned. Was that a hint of satisfaction on her face? He knew the medic thought she had manipulated him into doing as she wanted by intentionally causing him pain. He would not forget that in a hurry.

If Sakura felt any guilt for her harsh method, she did not show it as she pulled up his undershirt to take a better look at his wound.

It was deep, she could tell just from the amount of blood coming out. And most likely infected by the water they had waded through. She felt a shiver run up her spine. Only a large shuriken or blade could have inflicted such a terrible wound. It was as if a small chunk of his torso had been ripped away. Thankfully, it seemed not to have affected any vital organs. With enough care, the missing flesh would grow back on it's own...eventually.

_I don't have enough chakra to fix this...Jiraiya's Sage training would be useful right about now...then I could use natural energy to fix this... _But it was worth a good try. She began to summon her remaining reserves of chakra.

"Leave it."

Startled, she glanced up. But Itachi was gazing at his own wound with a look of resignation. "But we can't just leave it like that."

Opting not to respond, the older Uchiha turned away and began ripping off long strips of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, a little more sharply than she intended.

"Finding something useful for you to do," he replied without looking up. He handed the strips of cloth to her. "We can not go to headquarters without the person I was entrusted to watch over. And we've wasted enough time."

"Deidara," she hissed under her breath. The blond fool had no idea how much trouble he was in once they found him. For some reason, he found herself harboring an unreasonably large amount of anger toward the older Akatsuki-anger bordering on hate, and a desire to punish him.

"If you will?" Itachi rolled over on the dewy grass and presented the wound to her.

"Sure." Ignoring the blood that still poured from the messy gash, she wrapped the makeshift bandages around his waist, until it was tightly sealed. "But promise me you'll tell me if the pain gets worse." Her eyes were unusually serious, as if she were remembering a painful memory. Did she remember being unable to do anything to ease the pain of a significant other? Itachi looked away. He knew that expression all too well.

"Let's go," he got to his feet with little effort and began pacing toward the crow, who had been preening his feathers atop a dead tree.

She didn't follow him.

"Sasuke..." He stiffened, much in the same way a wolf would when faced with a threat. Was she looking at _him? _

"What was that?" He half-snarled, feeling even _more _irritated with the medic than before. She jumped, then held his gaze with soft, leafy green eyes. "That. Was. _Nothing_." She said the words slowly and firmly, though her lip was trembling. Itachi saw pure determination in her eyes. She was trying to sever her own personal ties, he could see that. So, through narrowed eyes and thin lips, he played along with her lie.

"Yes...it was nothing."

"I...I'm sorry..."

"..." Itachi stared at her.

"On second thought, no, I'm not sorry. I don't owe you, or _anyone _an apology." She looked rather proud of herself. "Satisfied?"

"Hmph. As long as you remember your place." Itachi sighed wearily and continued walking.

She followed this time.

* * *

Kakashi opened the door of his modest, three-room apartment, exhaling in a heavy sigh before staggering to his kitchen table and slumping in one of the small wooden chairs. Unlike those of his peers, his dwelling was little more than a glorified wasteland.

Old, one-sided socks hung off the backs of chairs, the sink was buried under several feet of dog bowls, and, he realized miserably, he had agreed(rather foolishly)to babysit his neighbor's daughter while she went to a funeral.

Oh, and the rent was overdue.

Bull, his unusually large mastiff nudged his cheek with a wet muzzle, then shoved a black envelope in his hands.

"A mission assignment?" He murmured more to himself than the dog, turning it over so he could read the large yellow sticker that sealed the letter.

_To Kakashi With Apologies _

"The ANBU sent this over?" He questioned Bull.

Bull nodded.

His weariness now replaced with curiosity, he slit open the envelope only to pull out another one, this time smaller and slightly crinkled. _What have we here? _

On the front, and in Sakura's own distinctive handwriting-she never dotted her i's- was his own name, with the dotless 'I' he was so familiar with. Forgetting his misery(and the fact that Bull was slobbering all over his leg) he reopened the already searched letter and unfolded it eagerly to read the contents.

_Dear ---------_

_I feel like I have failed you as a student. You have always told me that it is foolish to run away from your problems, that a real shinobi faces them head-on before they grow big enough to hurt those precious to you. _

_Today, you have seen my worst side, and for that I am deeply ashamed. You saw the ugly, selfish, part of me that longed for something I secretly knew would never work out. I wanted it to work, you know. I really did. I cried for myself, for the fantasies of a happy life full of comfort and love and success that_ _------- promised me so many months ago. It was a frustrated, childish notion that I should have known better than to have. We are shinobi, after all. Hope for a perfect life can easily be crushed with one flick of a kunai._

_Remember that mission in ------ ------ --------, our first A-rank assignment, when we encountered ------ ------ and ------? I think of what I've always desired, and then I think of those two and remember that despite what I have gone through with ------, and my cowardly decision to leave, never again will they have the opportunity to do things that the rest of us, those who are still living, are fortunate to be able to do._

Kakashi felt only the tiniest bit of wetness welling in the corners of his eyes, as Sakura's revelation of her own life-and his, he realized once he realized the tears were for people long gone-struck close to his heart. Even though the ANBU had blanked out any text that would reveal too much information to others not affiliated with the village, he knew all that she been referring to.

The story of Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku had been an important lesson to his three young pupils, one which he hoped they would always remember. He was conscious of several more pairs of eyes reading over his shoulder, and hastily assured his ninken that they would eat soon.

"Just shut up and read," Pakkun muttered sourly, hoping the girl with the nice smell of shampoo in her hair mentioned him somehow. "Did she mention me?"

"Doubt it,"said a collie, glancing at the pug through round shades. "She refused to touch your pads, remember?"

"Shut up, Ringo."

_I am not asking for pity, but I only ask that you forgive me. Please tell Shihan that I am sorry as well. I will come back someday, and fulfill my nindo-but not now._

_Love, _

-----------------

"So that's it then?" The letter slid to the floor. Had she no idea what she had just done? "Oh, Sakura..." he mumbled sadly through his mask. "You've really done it now."

* * *

Sasuke, enfolded by the shadows of the bedrock that loomed around him, looked down on the small settlement that lay in the valley below. Stars dotted the darkening sky, and he knew he would have to return to Konoha at least once more before setting out on his personal mission. The ANBU team that had been following him discreetly for the past hour had been knocked out with minimal effort; even now, as he made his way confidently toward his destination, Bear and Swallow were bound and tucked safely into a crevice at a far corner of the abandoned quarry.

A hawk flying overhead eyed him carefully, the small recording device tied onto it's leg emitting a sharp click every few seconds.

Sasuke opened his mouth and inhaled, testing the flavor of the wind over serpentine taste glands. _Good....they're here. _

He felt his chest muscles bulge and expand, just before his Heaven Seal allowed his wings to fully form. No one was here. No one could see him. And, in this form, no one would disobey him. He spread his wings and took off.

"Sharky.....pass the wasabi."

"Nnnuh."

"Cod-face....the wasabi"

"Wuuuh...."

"......." Thrown object makes low trajectory.

"Ow!" Suigetsu glared angrily at his magenta haired companion.

"Now look what you did!" Karin pointed at the wet table. "Clean it up!"

"Yes Ma'am" Suigetsu muttered, irked that she did not seem fazed in the least that a sizeable chunk was missing from his head, making it look as if it were made of wax and partially melted. He stuck his finger in the small puddle and immediately felt the water seep into his system and meld with his body, replacing the missing part of his head. He glared miserably at Karin before turning his back to her.

Juugo calmly passed her the wasabi. "I think you may have went a bit too far," he began carefully, knowing that Karin's personality was like that of a live wire-one wrong touch, and you were dead.

"Whatever!" Brushing back her unkempt hair, she dumped half the bottle on her noodles and swirled it around with a chopstick. After a minute of awkward silence the other two continued eating.

Karin watched them miserably out of the corner of her eye. Was this what she deserved in the end? Living in a dusty, run-down house with two men who were of little use to her own ambitions. An outskirter-that was what they(the boys) liked to call themselves. They even took _pride _in it, to her utter disgust. And it was all Sasuke's fault.

If only he hadn't gone and.....but no, that was the past. The end result? All three of them were cast out. But not Sasuke. Oh, no, not him...even after his future container(mark eight or whatever) did the unforgivable, Orochimaru-sama _still _kept him-and then he had the nerve to go and run off back to Konoha.

Without her.

Her vision became blurry. He abandoned them....even his last words were too painful to think about. The last she'd heard, he'd done something heroic to win back the forgiveness and trust of his village....that, and he was getting a promotion. But to what? She had no idea.

For all she knew, he was married with a dozen red-eyed brats by now.

But they had done well without him....in fact, they didn't need him anymore. Their current abode was old, yes, but they still lived with a reasonable amount of comfort. The town was a small, but likeable place. They'd managed to find decent jobs. And the income wasn't too bad.

Suigetsu, after shooting her a frustrated look rubbed the sore spot on his head before getting up with his plate and tossing his dinner in the garbage. "I'm in the den,"he muttered to no one in particular.

Karin and Juugo exchanged glances. Then Juugo stood up. "I...I think there's something I want to go check out." The former kunoichi shrugged. "Be back by ten. You have an early shift."

Juugo nodded and bounded out eagerly-he'd sensed the chakra of another bearing the Heaven Seal, and was naturally curious to see who it was-most of the others who'd been given the seal were already dead.

A familiar jolt of pain shot through his chest as he remembered Kimimaro-the remnant of a vicious and bloodthirsty clan that battled themselves into extinction. But Kimimaro was gone-and with him the first and only Earth Seal ever created.

His shook his head to clear his mind of the memories. No time for that. He changed direction and walked alongside the river, only feeling the chakra's presence getting stronger. And more _familiar...._

He stopped suddenly, staring at a shadow crouched at the base of a tree.

"Come here, Juugo...."

That voice! His eyes narrowed. "What do you want from us?" He asked calmly, feeling a dark sense foreboding.

Sasuke's blood red eyes held his gaze. "I need your help."

"Can I help you with that?" _Karin! _Suigetsu winced as he felt her hand touch his sore spot.

"No!" He smacked her hand away. Get her greasy paws off him.

"Why not?" He ducked as she reached out again.

"Because you'll make it...infected or something." A hurt look crossed her face before it was replaced by an even less-welcome sneer.

"You're just afraid I'll mess up your hair."

"That too. Go away."

"Make me."

"I don't hit girls!"

Karin sighed. "I'm trying to be nice, you know. Isn't that what you wanted?" She came even closer.

"Touch the hair and I'll kill you!" Jumping onto the couch and shielding his head. Then running away as she gave chase

"Get down and come over here! You whiny little pu-"

By now she had pinned him to the ground and was gazing down at him triumphantly. "You lose," she smirked, her face close to his.

The water-nin squirmed uncomfortably and averted his eyes.. "Yeah. You win."

Karin didn't move an inch.

_Sigh...._ "Can you let me up now? My shoulder hurts." Actually, he didn't mind being in this position....but Karin would _flay _him if she knew how his body was currently reacting. "Please!" He blurted out, feeling self-conscious.

_What's eating him up all of a sudden? _"All right,"she decided, helping him up. "But you have to let me look at that bruise."

He didn't protest as she parted his hair carefully. "Just be careful with the hair," he muttered lamely as she leaned in close by his head. Her gentle fingers massaged the sore skin, and he found the contact soothing.

"Careful..."

"Karin? Sui?"

The two of them scrambled apart just as Juugo entered the room, looking even more subdued than usual. Karin recovered first.

"Y-yeah?" She noticed for the first time that his eyes were wide, as if he were very excited. Not a very good sign, for a person of Juugo's nature.... He kept darting glances behind his back, as if there were someone following.

Without waiting for him to answer she stalked over and looked him firmly in the eye. "_Don't tell me you brought home another one of those...pets..._"

The big man slowly backed away. "Um...it's not that...." Suigetsu gave him a questioning look. "It's just...there's someone here who wants to see you...."

"What!" Karin snarled as she pushed past him. For all she knew, he could have led a horde of hunter-nin right to their doorstep. He was that dumb. "I'd better deal with them quickly," she muttered as she stepped through the doorway and peered into the darkness. "Who's there, and what business do you have with me?"

Something small glinted in the moonlight as it arced toward her; the kunoichi snatched it out of the air and inspected it. A ring, made of silver and set with pink gemstones. She clenched her fist around it, and felt the impression of an unfamiliar chakra penetrate her mind.

"Can you trace the chakra?"

She hesitated, mulling it over. "Who are you?"

A quiet laugh laced with sarcasm pierced the night. "You would forget me so easily, _Karin?_"

"G-go away..."

"You can have it if you want....just listen to me for a bit."

"No! Go to hell!"

A pause. "Kari-chan...."

"Don't call me that ever again! And...and you can keep your stupid ring!" The last word was shrieked at the Uchiha as she dropped the ring and stormed inside without a backward glance.

A dark figure disattached itself from where it leaned beside the tree and strode closer to the doorway, only to stop as Suigetsu blocked the entrance with his body. His eyes seemed to gleam triumphantly, as though finding satisfaction in the scene they had just witnessed.

"You know...you have a lot of nerve coming all the way here." Sasuke, even in his Cursed form, looked rather calm as he listened to water-nin's words. His expression could best be described as bored, or indifferent.

When he didn't reply, Suigetsu continued. "You are not welcome here. In fact, you've wasted your time just by coming here in the first place. Just go home to your safe, little Konoha and don't return."He made as if to close the door, then opened it again.

"And one other thing....stay the hell away from Karin!" He snarled, before slamming the door in his face.

He found Karin at the sink, her hands covered in foam as she wiped each dish mercilessly with a rag. He could tell from the way her arms tensed that she was barely restraining herself from flinging them against the wall.

Suigetsu bit his lip, drawing blood but not really noticing it. Karin was tough; she was the bravest person he'd ever met, and among the wittiest of Orochimaru's subjects. But, perhaps the most important of all, was her _pride_. Without her pride, the former Sound nin was nothing. It was more often than not the only thing that kept her going. Sasuke Uchiha was the only person who could ever destroy it.

"We are better off like this." He jumped.

"Huh?" Karin was still facing the sink. Water dripped off her arm as she reached for another plate.

"Isn't it better....just the three of us? I've done my best to look out for you guys...but is this what you want?"

Juugo frowned. "What are you talking about?" He turned to the Water nin as if to ask the same question, but was only answered with a swift shake of the head.

"You want to be a part of 'Taka' again." She looked the bigger man right in the eye. "Don't think I didn't notice that look on your face just now. After everything he did to us, you still were happy to see him again. Why?" Without waiting for an answer she glanced at Suigetsu. "You were never content here. I've seen you gazing at the river every night...I know you want to see the ocean....and here we are surrounded on all sides by forest and rock.

Am I only holding the two of you back?"

"Shut up." Suigetsu stalked over, hands jammed in his pockets. "You gave us a place to stay. You found us jobs that don't totally suck. And." He jabbed a finger in her chest. "_You _were the one who kept us together. Even when I wanted to just split and go massacre every village until I was killed." Juugo nodded, remembering Suigetsu's suicidal tendencies from long ago. It was still a sensitive subject.

He sighed and ran his fingers trough his hair. "There were times when I got a little homesick....and maybe wanted to pound the living daylights out of you...but ...."He raised his head defiantly. "I would rather spend the rest of my life with the two of you. We made a pact to stick together."

The kunoichi's eyes softened.

"We should listen to him," Juugo broke in slowly. "I owe Sasuke my life."

"The same way he owes me his own," Karin snapped back. "I've saved him-and you- from death a hundred times over....with my own blood to pay!" She looked from one shinobi to the other and frowned. _But he's right, in a way. If not for Sasuke's intervention, we wouldn't have the freedom we have today. Of course, by now I would have been ranked as Orochimaru's second in-command....but these two would never have been so lucky. _

"Fine. If you want to talk to him, go right ahead."

Suigetsu stared at her, eyes blazing. "What?"

"You heard me. If not for him, _you _would still be living in a fish tank....and the moronic beast here would still be left to rot in his cage."

Juugo eyes shone with hope.

"But-"

"We will listen to what he has to say. To settle whatever debt _you_ may owe him,"she added, feeling self-conscious. She dried her hands and stood in front of the door. "But I have final say over whatever decisions we may have to make."

* * *

Sakura stared around the empty room with wide eyes before whirling on the older Uchiha.

"Are you seriously going to leave me here?"

Eternally calm eyes gazed back at her. "You will do as I say." His voice sounded low and raspy, as if his throat were badly sore.

The medic opened her mouth to deliver a stinging response before clamping it shut at the last second. It wasn't worth aggravating Itachi and getting cuffed in return.

Instead she turned away and glared at the wall, feeling frustrated with both herself and him. Bad move. Itachi seized her shoulder and spun her around to face him, startled green eyes meeting his own as held his grip.

Then he glared, his eyes glowing a mellow burgundy. She could see into their endless depths, and knew that this man's anger was somewhat different than that of his younger brother. He simply had no justification for his behavior. He simply liked to dominate.

He sternly held her gaze until she found herself backing away. Only when she blinked and averted her eyes did he relax.

"....where are we?" she said softly as he ducked into what must have been a bathroom. For the first time since Itachi guided them into the town and found them an inn, she realized that she knew virtually nothing about their current location.

"A town." A damp towel landed on her head. Yanking it off, she glared furiously in the direction it came. "I know that. I meant-" Itachi poked his head out. "You talk too much for my liking. Now rest, and find something to eat." _You are much too thin for your age, _a voice said in her head, making her shiver. He pressed several marked coins into her palm and strode out the room, not even bothering to lock the door behind him.

Feeling very aggrieved, Sakura shook her head and turned her attention to the chipped mirror hanging over a bureau. A tired, gaunt face stared back at her, leaf green eyes turned dull reflecting sadness. She wiped her face with the damp towel. Cleaner, yet haunted at the same time. She flinched away from her reflection in disgust.

_Crack! _She brought her fists down upon the top of the bureau, managing to smash through the half-inch thick layer of wood.

She pulled her hands out and stared in slight horror at the identical holes they left. She hadn't used chakra to enhance her strength. It was anger and a sudden rush of adrenaline that gave her more power.

For a few seconds she toyed with the idea of creating new jutsus using adrenaline in place of chakra, then dismissed the notion as she noticed the few cuts and splinters buried in her knuckles. She tended to them carefully, then collapsed onto the bed and spent the next few hours dozing and thinking of when life wasn't so difficult.

Confused, and strangely hurt, she waited patiently for Itachi's return. As time passed, she gradually begn to come to the conclusion that Itachi had simply forgotten about her. She hugged her knapsack to her chest, wincing as the corner of something in there poked her.

"Hm?" She pulled out a package. "What's this?" Feeling a little excited, she moved to unwrap it, then stayed her hand. What if the contents belonged to Itachi? She replaced the package in her bag and opened her medical kit. Though her days as a shinobi of Konoha were now gone, she still retained old blood samples from tests she had done on her most recent patients. Finding no more use for them, she resolved to burn them later, for safety reasons.

When the innkeeper's daughter brought up dinner, she carefully divided it in half and left the rest for Itachi. Now, being in solitude was an effective way to think of old memories and promises, and in Sakura's case, resulted in the exact opposite. It frightened her, knowing that she so easily cast away all those she loved for a past injustice. Even more frightening was her apparent lack of guilt for it. Akatsuki appreciated her; they were her new responsibility, and she would no longer have to bend over backwards to satisfy her peers. Sasuke's influence made her attitude, and health take a turn for the worst.

_Speaking of health...._Inner Sakura gently pushed her thoughts back to the warm meal waiting on the table. As a medic, Sakura occasionally used soldier pills in order to pull of the more lengthy procedures. That was before Sasuke had taken an interest in her. During their time together, she gradually began replacing most of her meals with the soldier pills. Apparently, Uchiha men liked their women slender, and while Sakura's body type was described as such, her features were made slightly less so by the amount of muscle she acquired during her training.

Which led to his criticism of her eating habits. Whenever she had the opportunity to eat, she wasn't afraid to take her full share. Unfortunately, he began hinting in a very subtle way that she was gaining weight. Finally, after the second time he bought clothes that were a few sizes too small for her, she stopped eating completely and began living off soldier pills. She winced at the memory, and the consequences that soon followed. No need to dwell on that particular time of her life...

By the time the moon shone pale early the next morning, Sakura was fast asleep. When the door creaked open in the middle of the night, she assumed it was Itachi and snuggled further under the quilt. She smiled faintly. Itachi hadn't abandoned her after all. She drifted into unconsciousness again.

_Clunk. _Sakura sat up and listened, sharp eyes scanning the bedroom. The afternoon sun that filtered through the window illuminated the room, tinting it a beautiful, dim orange. The effect made her feel oddly drowsy, but she shook off the feeling and slid off her bed.

"Itachi?"

The floorboards creaked. Someone was moving around in the kitchen. _I left his food on the counter....he's probably eating it now. _

She didn't bother to reach out with her chakra as she approached him, knowing that an enemy ninja's chakra would disrupt her own if he had ill intentions. This person meant no harm.

She opened the door and peered in. "Itachi, where-" Sakura froze.

Leaning casually against the counter in his mesh shirt and black pants was none other than Deidara himself. Legs crossed, blonde hair in disarray, a glint in his eye, and..... Sakura suppressed the urge to throw up. In one hand was a large clay jar, the sticky, golden contents of which he was cramming into his mouth with his other hand.

But that wasn't what made her freeze. For just a split second before it faded into the air a large, shadowy form with brilliant green eyes had been crouching next to Deidara, it's scissor-like teeth flashing dangerously as it stared at her with mouth agape. It recovered itself and nodded once before disappearing.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong with you?" The blond nin asked as she backed into the wall, nearly knocking down the clock.

"Did...did you see that? Right next to you?"

"No, un. Just chill a sec...Shorty."

He looked her over once, then began to lick his fingers of the mysterious liquid. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime he paused. "Want some, un?"

Still shivering, the kunoichi sniffed. It was honey. She was just about to decline, when it hit her.

"You're...you're _alive_, she breathed, forgetting about the shadowy monster. Not just alive, but looking better than ever. His arms were thin and weak ,yes, but his face was no longer pale and his eyes were shining brightly. She felt a smile spread across her face.

"Look at you!" she exclaimed, pulling him over and turning him around. He was half recovered already-was it the work of the demon inside him? She felt the anger she held toward him fade away and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Then she noticed a small cut in his side. Deidara followed her gaze and shifted uncomfortably. "I kinda got into a couple fights on the way here,"he explained. "And it was only untrained bandits, un.....small fry." He added almost grudgingly.

Sakura concentrated on the wound. It wasn't poisoned, and would only take a few minutes to heal.

"Are you mad,un?" Judging from his tone, he expected a sharp rebuke. Which explained his surprise when she shook her head and smiled faintly.

"Part of this healing requires that you exercise your arms whenever the opportunity presents itself."

Deidara's eyes gleamed. "I can fight, un?"

"I'll need to examine you one last time. If everything is all right, the two of us can work on your arms' reflexes by sparring for a few weeks, or at least until we can commit them to muscle memory. That means practicing each hand sign 100 times every day for thirty days. Got that?"

"Un."

"Good. But remember..." Her voice took on a more serious tone. "Your arms are still very weak. I don't want you pushing yourself too hard."

"Don't worry about it." His tone held an edge of danger. Sakura couldn't help but wonder what he went through before finding her.

"Ah. Maybe you should bathe first, then sleep for a bit." _I want to train for a bit....but not in front of him._

"Bathed in the lake. Slept in the woods. Give me something else to do, un,"he muttered, following her into the bedroom. His chakra kept spiking erratically-for her trained senses, it was like hearing a thunderclap.

"Breakfast?"

"Ate what was on the counter, un." _That was Itachi's dinner, actually. _"Can't we spar now? I'm telling you, my body's healed enough,un." The older Akatsuki was clearly frustrated. "I don't want to sit inside anymore...I've been stuck in bed for the past nine months."

Sakura gazed at him. "That's a real shame. Go on, if you must. Won't change a thing."

Deidara's chakra flared in anger, and the force of it against hers made the kunoichi stagger. "Up until the day you were brought to our lair in the Land of Sage Leaves, I was the equivalent of a prisoner, a...a lab rat, un."

"What!?" Her legs suddenly felt weak; her grip on the door handle was the only thing keeping her up.

"You don't understand...it was the only way I could stay alive. Leader has no use for a crippled shinobi...why waste money and expenses on someone fated to die when you could mess up his body however you liked, just to see how it worked. My inability to fight will only hinder me from being truly free again, un."

He closed his eyes, and seemed to visibly calm down. "Ugh. Never mind, un." He muttered,

"What's this?" he asked, spotting the package on her desk.

"I don't know. It was in my bag. I think it's Itachi's."

He grinned, turning it over in his hands. "Are you sure about that?" Along the side, in small, neat letters, were the words _"To Sa-ku-ra"_

"Oh..."

He studied her for a second.

"I know..." he smirked, glancing out the window toward the darkening sky. "Why don't we go out and have some..._fun_...."

The look on his face was similar to Naruto's just when he was about to pull a prank on Kiba or Kakashi.

"What kind of fun?" He'd captured her complete interest....maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

He chuckled deeply. "Oh, you'll see...un."

* * *

Karin sat on the bench in the back garden, turning over the event of the past hour in her head. An hour full of tears, harsh blows, and even harsher words. And all he did was stand there and take it all, not even a flicker of guilt in his eyes.

Sasuke's proposal was outrageous, to say the least. Oh, he did mention a handsome reward somewhere along the lines...an offer too good to pass up. But if the mission failed, where would it leave her and her companions? Sasuke's presence was a direct threat to their safety in town. And, she realized, Sasuke was not above resorting to cruel measures to get what he wanted.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. He'd given her two days to make her final decision, although, given the circumstances, she had no choice but to agree to his plan. If she refused, Sasuke could merely boost his popularity by making their presence known to Konoha. Not only would it be seen as a tremendous show of loyalty, but it would clear any suspicions that were held against the Uchiha after his untimely return.

Karin glared into the darkness, where she could just make out Juugo's form by the river. A larger form on all fours crouched in front of him, allowing him to stroke it's muzzle. A bear, or lion. Just one of the many animals that were drawn to his chakra. Juugo just had a natural affinity with animals, hence his name.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

The kunoichi glanced sharply at the person who addressed her, a young woman who's ocean blue eyes seemed to reflect the moon and stars in their watery depths. So stunningly pretty was she, that Karin was left speechless. Out of absolute disgust.

"G-go on." The woman smiled and sat beside her. Karin stared straight ahead.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"I see."

Kobe leaned closer. "You could say I have a...._talent_ for reading the emotions of other people. Even now, I can sense revenge and desire boiling heatedly within your heart."

Karin shifted uncomfortably. This woman's powers seemed similar to her own "What do _you _want from me? Who are you?"

"I am merely a friend...one who's goals are parallel to your own." She looked her straight in the eye. "Whatever happens, at all costs must we prevent Sasuke-san from finding Haruno Sakura."

* * *

I actually enjoyed writing Karin's point of view. I mean, she is hated so much, that I wanted to show her in a way that made people sympathize with her more. Kobe is an OC I'm still working on, but just so you know....half of what you know about her is a lie.

The next chapter will include pervertedness, cursing, the smashing of bottles over heads and a moment with Naruto (cuz we love the guy). If you see any mistakes, please notify me and I'll look into it. Feel free to ask questions in a review, through email, or by PM.

Hope you like this chapter. Read, review or both...and sorry I took so long. I got too much into school to write as much as I used to. Please don't kill me. I have kids.(Turtles)

It would be awesome if my review quota were met *cough*34reviews*cough* Thank you!(9 reviews to go, or else I might not update!Bwahahahahahahaha, bwahahahaha*cough* haha*wheeze*ha....ha.....*choking noise*ha.........*collapses*

Love,

Narutochica(by the way, I might be changing my name soon. I'm still deciding)

P.S. For any of you who read my other stories, I need your help. **PLEASE** pressure me to finish them. Even if you guys fill my inbox with angry comments. I must finish what I start.

P.P.S REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!! RAAAAAWRRRRR!!!!


	10. And The Children Shall Lead

**And the Children Shall Lead**

Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto, but Itachi owns me ;)

* * *

"And...and...she was a blue-haired...BIMBO!" A pink-haired woman in her late teens leaned against the wall and downed the rest of her drink, her cheeks flushed, as her blond companion lazily picked a plate of fries that sat between them.

At first sight she would have looked vulnerable, her small frame seemingly unable to tolerate a glass of sake without poisoning her fragile mind into a drunken stupor. Such was her appearance that if not for the fact that she was a full-fledged shinobi, an appropriate definition for her would have been that of the inevitable victim. For the many eyes that were watching her, it would have been noted that she was a graceful drunk; her features never turned pale or haggard under the effects of alcohol, rather, her eyes bright, and though her posture was relaxed, she remained completely aware of her surroundings.

Many would have approached her, the only female patron in the bar, if not for the man who sat calmly beside her. Her boyfriend, they assumed. They well recognized him, of course. It wasn't the first time he'd come in with a lady friend. The Akatsuki were known to come through the village, and were well tolerated up to a point. Their presence was well received, for few people wished to draw the organization's anger by causing trouble in a place they considered their territory. So long as they were respected and left alone, the inhabitants could live in relative peace and comfort under their protection. Due to the ensuing conflicts against the shinobi nations, the Akatsuki were driven further north than they liked, and thus were cut off from the village for the past two years.

She fingered the the soft leather of the black waistcoat she wore over an off-white tank; despite her initial refusals, Deidara went ahead and bought her the clothes anyway. Escaping through the underground passages of the Akatsuki Headquarters had the unfortunate effect of ruining the clothes she wore under her robe. The robe itself-made of a more waterproof material-needed to be specially dry cleaned.

Sakura's hand inched toward a fry. One of the burnt pieces. _Uh, yeah. Hell no._ He snatched the fry away and glared at her, despite the boyish grin that drew its way across his face .

"The burnt ones are mine, un."

I'm the one who paid for them," she countered, punching him gently in the shoulder.

"Bitch nurse."

Heh." She flipped him the finger and leaned her head against the wall, eyes closed. Right now she felt like curling up in bed and sleeping for five days straight. Deidara picked up a discarded beer bottle and inspected it thoughtfully. There was about an inch of liquid in the bottom. "Hm..." He eyes lit up as if he were suddenly inspired.

"Hm?"

"Hey, hey, wanna see something neat, un?" He gave her a Naruto-ish grin, his canines glinting sharply in the dim light.

"Neat?" She eyed him warily.

"Neat." He downed the rest of his own beer and stood up, his joints cracking as he stretched.

Sakura moved to stand as well but he shook his head.

"Where are you going?" Something about the bright, eager look in his eyes both fascinated and unnerved her. Sort of like the look Naruto had right before he tried something stupid like finishing off Jiraiya's drinks after he passed out or attempting to make off with Kakashi's mask. Actually, now that she thought about it, he _had _managed to remove Kakashi's mask on one occasion. The result came to be known in later years as Naruto's Folly, for right after he removed the it(under which was another, identical mask)one of Sensei's clones struck him with a Thousand Years of Death to the anal region that sent him clear across the training grounds.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. It's my first time back to this sorry place in a while, and I want to start this evening...with a bang." He hefted the half empty bottle in his hand thoughtfully.

"Well how-"

And that's when he threw it.

* * *

"SHIZUNE!" The Fifth's roar, followed by the unmistakable sound of breaking equipment, across echoed throughout the pristine halls of Konoha medical center, causing most of it's occupants to jump in surprise and cast bewildered glances in the direction from whence it came.

"Ohhh not again..." the said medic groaned, covering her face. Her companion, Tokubetsu-Jonin Genma Shiranui nearly choked on his senbon.

"Was that just...?

"Yes," Shizune replied, her voice muffled."I think I'd better get back before she breaks something else."

"You think?" His response was more than a little irritable as he moved away from her and reached back to unlock the door of her office. "Surely a replacement nurse for a few hours wouldn't hurt," he continued, holding open the door as she brushed past him.

"You know as well as I do that Tsunade-sama needs me more than ever now. Just give her time." She smiled pleadingly.

"Che." The tall jonin's face was expressionless as he muttered in agreement. As soon as she turned the corner he flicked the chewed senbon away, embedding it in a door frame at the other end of the hall.

"Of all the times..."she muttered furiously to herself, cold frustration seeping into her bones and turning her skin numb. Ever since Sakura had gone, the Hokage had become even more attached to her former student than in the years they spent traveling the world. At first, Shizune had enjoyed filling in the void Sakura's absence had left in her mistress' heart. From the way the medic saw it, Tsunade's acceptance of a new apprentice(the Yamanaka girl didn't count)had put an unprecedented wedge in their relationship. There came a time when the Hokage traveled to the other villages to sign peace treatises. Shizune had been left behind to deal with all the paperwork while the younger kunoichi was brought along in replacement. She hadn't even asked her former apprentice if she'd have liked to be brought along.

Not that she disliked Sakura; She admired her alot, and only wished she'd been able to display the same kind of skill during her apprentice years. Been skilled enough to be known as Tsunade's best pupil. Bitterness stabbed at her heart; had Lady Tsunade forgotten all those years they spent together as wanderers? Was she really only good enough for filing paperwork and keeping her pet pig out of trouble?

A couple of nurses ran up to her, the first one sporting a swelling purple bruise on her arm.

"What happened?" Shizune stopped and examined the woman's arm, even as the Hokage screamed her name from further up the hall. "Did she do this to you?" She asked icily.

"It's nothing," the nurse replied, shaking her head. "I tapped her shoulder-only to get her to calm down-and she grabbed me out of reflex. I can heal this myself." It was obvious she was holding in her pain, but Shizune just nodded and continued up the hall, no longer in a rush, but as if she were no longer bothered to hurry. Nurses and medics were commonly injured by scared or panicked patients who weren't aware of themselves; it was a common risk when working in the medical industry, and those that chose to work with unstable patients were trained to heal their own wounds.

It was a swiftly thrown wheelchair that greeted Shizune when she turned down the hallway leading to Tsunade's finely furnished hospital room. Without missing a beat, she caught the wheelchair and leaned it against the wall. Tsunade herself was slumped against the wall, her thin arms shaking as she propped herself up on a long metal bannister that ran along the hallways on each floor. Now that she had run out of projectiles, she looked, tired, weak, and above all, miserable.

Any anger Shizune held toward's her former mentor evaporated as she gathered the frail woman up in her arms.

"I woke up and you weren't there," the Hokage snapped. "How can I rely on you for anything if you're not present?"

"You were asleep when I left. There's a reason why we have a buzzer next to your bed, so any of the hospital staff could have assisted you when needed." She put her back in the wheelchair and began to wheel her back to her room.

"And what if I needed _you_?" Tsunade continued angrily. "Or are you going to betray me as well?" she spat. Shizune froze.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. I am your Hokage as well as your mentor, therefore it is your _duty _to attend to my needs."

"Tsunade-Sama...I.." Hearing these words directed at her, the medic was left speechless.

"I hear you've been spending your free time with Shiranui-san." These next words were cold, quiet. "What, has he taken up an interest in medicine?"

Shizune could see where the conversation was going. "In a way, yes," She answered evasively, wheeling the chair into the hospital room and closing the door.

"Do I look stupid? You were with him right now, weren't you." More statement than question.

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama, I was." She raised her head to look at her Hokage, the wide-eyed look of shock and betrayal evident in her eyes.

"First Sakura...and now you," she whispered quietly. "I've taught the two of you everything I know...and...and this is how you repay me? Shirking your duties to me for...for..."

Coughs wracked her body, and she raised a sleeved arm to cover her mouth. "No...stay away from me," she snapped when Shizune moved to help her. "I guess I should have known better than to put all my trust in my students. I should have treated you and Sakura like shinobi, not as if you were my own. I see I've been far too lenient with the two of you."

"So that's what you think?" Shizune said quietly, closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt tired, as if all the strength were sapped from her body. "Tsunade-Sama, have you not noticed? Ever since your heart attack, I've been with you you, day in and day out, I've worried about you, monitered your health, taken care of you, protected you with my life!" Tsunade looked away. " I've risked my life for you even when we were on the road together, and fought off the people that were after you because of your debts!"

A few medics, drawn by the shouting, approached cautiously as she spoke, but stopped when Shizune shook her head at them through the window. Just as the nurse from before had to deal with the physical wounds Tsunade left on her, she needed to deal with the mental wounds that were beginning to form.

"I do not know who to believe anymore,"Tsunade continued in a low voice. "I'm surrounded by traitors...Sakura, you, Sasuke..."

"Don't say that."Shizune countered, her irritation growing by the second. "Their leaving had nothing to do with you, at all. Just look at yourself! You've grown into a high-strung, self-pitying brat who's grown so needy that you have to completely take over my personal life to feel any sense of security!"

Tsunade's lip curled. "What personal life? So far as I can recall, I AM your personal life! Who was it you went to when you fell down and hurt yourself, who did you seek comfort from when you were made fun of, and who let you have a position of high standing here in the village so you wouldn't have to leave for missions all the time like the rest of the jonin at your level? You've had it easy all your life because of _me_, and this is the thanks you show...calling me names and whatnot, when I'm sitting here in a wheelchair helpless as a child!"

Shizune's voice wavered. "I...I didn't mean..."

"And what about Team 7? Two of them have already turned traitor and left,"she seemed to be directing the words more to herself than anyone else. "I know where Kakashi stands...but what about Naruto? And Sasuke? Would they simply go after Sakura when Konoha needs them the most?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Naruto was standing in the doorway, a resolute expression on his face. Tsunade's eyes widened, and her lips tightened as she clenched the armrests of her chair, but she otherwise stayed silent and listened quietly as Naruto went on.

"Baa-chan...I care about Sakura more than anyone I know, and it's hard to not go out and bring her back...but right now I want to be able to act as I can within my own power."

"You are powerful enough already," the Hokage replied warily. "It makes no difference to me if you leave now."

"That's a lie." Naruto knelt in front of her and clasped her small hands in his. "If it is all right...I would like a seat Council with the Council of Elders. I don't want to take your seat Lady Baa-chan...but I would like to attend as the Hokage-elect."

"You've been listening in on my meetings with Kakashi and Yamato then, or else such a notion would not have come to your mind." Shizune could tell her mentor was very pleased, even if she did not show it."You do know what this means, brat."

"I know."

"You will have to learn all about diplomacy, as well as the laws of all the clans who hold power here, and refine your charisma...the work Hokage is not about fighting, it is about making snap decisions in at the drop of a hitai-ate, resolving disputes with other nations through word of mouth, rather than blow of fist." Shizune knew her mentor was repeating the words all former Hokage passed on to those seeking their position. "Saying 'Believe it' won't work this time...you have to be able to instill confidence in yourself without resorting to tactics that ring of excitement and propaganda-the citizens and shinobi of Konoha cannot rely on a leader who skirts issues that require more vigilance and thoughtfulness on their part. It is much harder than it seems." Tsunade looked him straight in the eye. "And, mark my words, you will be challenged. You could be the shining example of future leadership, and the elders will look for any faults in order to hinder your progression towards being Hokage."

Naruto stood up straight, his hands curled into fists.

"I've considered that also, but I have no other choice. I do love Sakura alot...she's my best friend. But she can take care of herself, and there is so much I want to change here before I do anything else." His eyes bored into Tsunade's. "I've made many promises over the years...and until Orochimaru is dead, until Akatsuki are destroyed, until every Hyuuga branch member's forehead is clear of any curse marks...I will not give up." Naruto had stood up, his hands curled into fists.

Lady Tsunade closed her eyes. For a moment, she looked like her old self again. "You have a lot to learn...Naruto. Shizune!"

Shizune froze. So far she had kept quiet. Was her old mentor going to punish her for her impudence now? "Hai Tsunade-Sama?" She replied warily, not meeting her mentor's eyes.

"Fetch me some paperwork...I see I've been overdue on some documents I'd been planning to look over. As for you, Naruto." She pointed a slightly wrinkled finger at him. "Go with her. Have Shizune show you the ways of the office...goodness knows, she's done more paperwork for me in a week than I've done my entire life. If your life's aspiration is to sit in a fine office with a stack of treaties and clauses and whatnot on your desk, you might as well learn what to do with them. Now go, the both of you." Deliberately looking away from Shizune, she waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, and Naruto?"

The blond ninja turned. "Yes?"

"Don't screw up."

* * *

These Akatsuki were mad. Or so Sakura thought as she watched Deidara single-handedly dispatch a group of armed thugs with a roundhouse kick and a few well-aimed blows. Granted, she could the same (with more finesse) but his cold efficiency impressed her. She smiled and took a careful sip of her bubble tea; she had managed to recover a little from the alcohol she'd been drinking earlier, and looked forward to a sober evening.

The room shook as one of her companion's assailents was thrown into a wall, where he lay curled up in a heap. She sighed-third one this evening alone. She made her way over to the fallen man and dragged him to an unoccupied corner where she could assess his injuries.

"That man of yours is nuts,"he wheezed, grimacing as she kneeled beside him and prodded along his arms and legs for signs of any breaks or fractures.

"Um...he's more like an associate of mine," Sakura replied, checking his head for any signs of swelling.

Deidara's version of a good time involved going to the nearest bar and starting random fights with as many of the local thugs as possible. And, despite her misgivings about the whole venture, she found herself rather enjoying the spectacle of a good fight. A clean fight. Ninjutsu of most kinds was banned in bars, but a martial arts-based match was just as thrilling. From what she had seen and heard of Deidara during her time in the village, it was easy to assume that he was solely a ranged fighter,using his clay birds to avoid any close combat. From what she was seeing now, though, it was apparent that he was well-versed in a variety of fighting styles.

While she tended to the man, Deidara's hair had gotten free of it's tie. Wavy blonde tresses glistened as he poured a glass of water on his head and smoothed it back with his fingers. He wiped his face and bare chest with a cloth and grinned at the medic, who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well? What do you think?" His eyes narrowed as he watched her heal a deep cut on the man's thigh.

"Other than the fact that just now you looked like a pretty-boy?" She smiled inwardly as he scowled.

"Uh...don't call me that ever again, yeah."He swiped a beer off the counter and pulled up a chair next to where she knelt.

"Heh, fine..." she covered her grin.

"So tell me..." Deidara said, once she had finished healing his last opponent. "You've fought Orochimaru before, have you not?"

"Hai...I have, at one time. That was when he bit my team mate and gave him the cursed seal. He tried to bite me too, but...it was only a graze." Compared to Sasuke's pain, anything less than a full bite was a blessing in disguise.

"Your team mate...was that Uchiha kid, right, un?"

"Yes, Sasuke...despite being bitten, he was able to save my life the same day...and fight in the Chunin preliminaries afterwards." Sakura smiled at a long ago memory, remembering the first time she saw him after he got out of the hospital and was about to fight Gaara. He had undergone an intense transformation. The Sasuke from that day onwards was colder, more calculating, faster and stronger than ever before. Kakashi's speed training with the sharingan was an even more effective method of training than Naruto's, which involved using multiple shadow clones to learn a specific technique.

"The Kyuubi and an Uchiha brat...sounds like an interesting team to be placed in, un." Deidara commented. "I don't see how you could fit into it all...no offense, un," he added before she could come up with a scathing answer.

"His name is _Naruto_." She always took offense whenever someone carelessly referred to him as "The Container" or "The Kyuubi".

"Yeah, that. I mean, a team like that sounds unbeatable."

"I have to admit,"she said, taking another sip of her tea. "None of us really got along the first few weeks. I was a foolish little girl back then, always crushing on Sasuke, and ignoring Naruto, who had a crush on me but was ignored by Sasuke, who...barely tolerated the two of us near him."

"A team like that would never work out in Iwa." Deidara shook his head. "Personal feelings toward team mates are almost non-existent in my country...it is why so many of us despise Konoha."

"Really?" Now Sakura was intrigued. She often wondered why Iwagakure never sent representatives to visit the Hokage. "Well, how did Iwa manage?"

"Well, being an Earth shinobi means that, above all, the Tsuchikage comes first. Unlike our neighbors in Konoha, there is no 'Council' to supervise his decisions. The Tsuchikage is granted absolute power, un."

Sakura frowned. "That sounds terrible. In Konoha, even an ordinary shinobi can voice his opinion against the Hokage without fear of rebuttal."

"Thats it, un." Deidara said, beckoning a barmaid over with a tray laden with mugs of beer. "Just giving them the _freedom _to openly criticize your leader's decisions is considered a sign of weakness in my village." He took one mug, looked questioningly at Sakura who shook her head, and sent the barmaid off with a flirtatious smile.

"Most people in Konoha don't see it that way," Sakura answered, a little taken aback by the culture shock. "The Hokage is well-respected for making fair judgments for the benefit of everybody. The citizens love him _because _he listens."

"The people in Iwa would chalk that up to Konoha's people being born with soft hearts and easily molded minds," Deidara replied, almost dismissively. "Children in Iwa are _born _knowing their leader's word is law, or else."

Sakura gave him a skeptic look. Deidara bit the corner of his lip.

"All right, let me try to better explain this, to show how far the Tsuchikage's power actually extends. Tell me, what was your childhood like? From when you were born until you were about twelve, un?"

"It was...okay, I guess," Sakura answered, not seeing the relevance of his question.

"I mean, in general, for most children born into shinobi families." He had stopped drinking and was slumped on the table, his head cushioned against his arm.

"Well, those of us in smaller clans-like my own-usually start going to the academy at around six or seven, to learn about history and basic defense. Those of us that show an interest in becoming shinobi stay in the academy long enough to become genin."

"What about larger clans, un?"

"Well...they usually prefer to train their kids themselves, and enroll them into academy for one year to pass a course in history before taking their examinations." Even as she said this, Sakura remembered that she had rarely seen Hinata or Neji during her years at the academy. The heiress had been enrolled for two years before she passed her exams, while it had taken her cousin Neji all of six months to graduate. "But being in the Academy wasn't all that bad,"she continued. "We still had a lot of time to...to play and be with our families. Have fun and just be kids."

"Un." Deidara looked thoughtful.

"Er, why did you ask me that?" Sakura pressed.

"In Iwa we have a fostering system." The blond Akatsuki chuckled harshly. "Shinobi parents aren't allowed to raise their own children. From the moment we reach two years of age until we're sent out as Chunin at fourteen, we're forced to live in the home of a clan approved by the Tsuchikage."

For a moment, fury welled up in the medic's core. How could this be allowed? She was unable to picture herself being raised by anyone but her ever-vigilant parents. Forcing parents away from their children was almost the pinnacle of unfairness. For one, agonizing moment, she wondered what happened to those who refused to hand over their offspring.

"Well,"she began carefully as her anger subsided. "That does explain why Iwagakure has the highest military strength..."

"Yes. The genin rank as _you _know it is virtually nonexistant in Iwagakure. The most promising children are trained by the village's jonin at three years of age. From then until they become Chunin, they are known as genin, though the village makes it a point to send Chunin-aged shinobi to attend the exams in other villages to cover up their true ranking system. As a result, we have more than enough Chunin to cover missions outsourced to us by neighboring countries." She could tell Deidara was starting to get into the conversation; he had sat up and actually seemed happy to educate her on the ways of his home village.

"So you're saying the _Chunin _do most of the higher class missions? What about Jonin?"

"The Jonin are made up of older shinobi. As I said before, their job is to teach the genins. Jonin are usually restricted only to S-rank missions, and not many of those come Iwa's way, un."

Sakura frowned in disgust. "In other words, your village lives off the blood of its youngest shinobi."

Deidara shrugged. "In a nutshell, yes. Iwa's Chunin may not be the absolute strongest, but when it comes to loyalty and sheer numbers, they are a force not to be underestimated."

The kunoichi stayed quiet for a moment, letting his words sink in. There were times when she felt grateful she was born into the Leaf village, and this was one such occasion. How would Deidara have turned out if he'd been born in Konoha? She could detect the faint note of bitterness in his tone as he described his village, and the envious narrow of his eyes as she told him about her childhood.

"Um, Deidara?"

"Un?"

"What about your family...your real-"She suppressed a yelp of pain, the vice grip on her shoulder making her drop her mug.

"What the fuck is your problem, un?" Deidara sprang up and faced Itachi, who had silently come upon them.

Itachi chose to ignore him and merely tightened his grip on the kunoichi as he spun her around to face him. "Go back to our room at the inn. Get your stuff. We are leaving." He looked at Deidara, and Sakura could see fury flowing in the pulsing glow of his eyes. "All of us."

* * *

Ugh...I think this is the first bit of Naruto fanfiction I've submitted in over a year. My other stories, I haven't submitted any updates in over 3 over years. Well, I'm older...I'm 18 now, so I should be able to finish stuff I started years ago. I'm really, really sorry this hasn't been properly edited, but I don't have a beta reader, and, quite frankly, I just wanted to get this out as fast as possible, just to give some kind of indicator that I haven't given up and abandoned Naruto fanfiction. This chapter should be longer, but I didn't have the brainpower to sit here typing this out for the rest of the day. I want to thank each and every one of you who have asked about me...I admit, some I haven't replied to out of shame that I couldn't do better. Hopefully this will be the start of my resurgence into writing Naruto fanfics.

With love,

Narutochica

P.S. The title is borrowed, I saw it somewhere and decided to use it to symbolize Naruto's stepping up to his duties to the village.


End file.
